Stormy Night
by Black Shadow Anthem
Summary: Hinata is depressed from her fathers constant belittling of her, Itachi has been missing for a while now. What happens when Hinata gets an unexpected visitor from the past? Freedom? Maybe more?
1. Every Rose Has It's Thorn

I don't own Naruto, Poison the song Every Rose has it's Thorn or anything related to it this is just for fun  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_We both lie silently still_

_In the dead of the night_

_Although we both lie close together_

_We feel miles apart inside_

Hinata woke up in her room. Her father again belittled her every attempt to become stronger, never encouraging her. Hanabi would be the one who was always favored though Hinata couldn't blame Hanabi for catching her fathers eye. Hanabi was increasing so much everyday in strength, while Hinata was now all alone. Hinatas father had beaten her for being weak, careless, useless, and a waste of life. Hinata closed her eyes wanting an escape of some kind even if it meant death, death would be better than suffering so much and being all alone all the time. 'If only time stood still back then.' Hinata thought to herself, how she used to play in the playground with he mother and Neji. Hinata would play particularly on the swings. Neji loved the slides and monkey bars. Then one time, Hinata had made another friend but soon after her mother died her friend vanished. The same friend who had long ago noticed every bruise, scratch, and tear Hinata had tried to hide. "Hinata." A dark voice whispered, red eyes shimmered in the dark.

_Was it something I said or something I did_

_Did my words not come out right_

_Though I tried not to hurt you_

_Though I tried_

_But I guess that's why they say_

'The same friend who one day promised me freedom and vanished from my existence.' Hinata thought to herself, then jumped as she felt a hand on he shoulder. "Hinata." The same voice said softly, and the hand moved from her shoulder. Hinata opened he ice blue eyes and looked up into two blood red eyes. "Itachi." Hinata whispered softly, and sat up. "He's been beating you hasn't he?" Itachi asked watching Hinatas' reaction more than listening to her words at the moment. "N-No its nothing like that. I was weak, careless. I'm a waste of existence. I'm not strong, im nothing." Hinata whispered clenching her blanket in her hands and staring at her hands. "You are not as you claim. You allow yourself to feel emotion, unlike most ninja who have sealed it away." Itachi said 'Like me.' He thought to himself. "Then why am I left alone to die in this hell hole?" Hinata whispered in a shaking voice. "That man you call father is nothing more than himself a weak pitiful excuse of an existence." Itachi said calmly.

_Every rose has it's thorn_

_Just like every night has it's dawn_

_Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song_

_Every rose has it's thorn_

"Then why have you come after all this time? I heard you murdered your own family too." Hinata said quietly. "Are you afraid of me now little sun?" Itachi asked with a small smirk. "No." Hinata said, looking Itachi in the eyes.

_Yeah it does_

"Do you still want freedom?" Itachi asked, and stood up. Hinata nodded, watching Itachi. Itachi studied Hinatas face for a moment, before offering a hand. Hinata took his hand without hesitation, and Itachi pulled her up. "Itachi will you train me to be stronger?" Hinata asked looking up at him. Itachi nodded, though not looking back at her. Itachi picked Hinata up and lept out the window. "Itachi?" Hinata whispered. Hinata glanced upwards and saw Neji, as they vanished.

_I listen to our favorite song_

_Playing on the radio_

_Hear the DJ say love's a game of easy come and_

_Easy go_

_But I wonder does he know_

_Has he ever felt like this_

_And I know that you'd be here right now_

_If I could have let you know somehow_

_I guess_

"What's taking Itachi so long?" Deidara asked, impatiently pacing around. "You know Itachi he runs on his own schedule half the time." Kisame said boredly. "Of all the nights to have off, it had to be rainy out. I hate the rain yeah." Deidara said sourly with a pout. Kisame rolled his eyes and looked twords the floor. "It's too bad we don't have a mission yeah." Deidara sighed, and continued pacing. "Keep that up and you'll make a hole in the floor." Kisame said, and leaned against the wall in content. The rain was calming to him. Kisame closed his eyes, keeping his emotions hidden. "How can you be so calm yeah?" Deidara asked still pacing around, then stopped as he heard someone walk twords the living room area where they were in. "Itachi?" Deidara asked, as the person walking stopped. Sasori walked out of the shadows and shook his head in disbelief. "Oh Sasori so nice to see you yeah. This weather is so depressing yeah." Deidara said, and continued pacing. "How long has he been at it?" Sasori asked taking a seat on the chair across the room. "Since the rain started." Kisame answered. "ITACHI!!" Deidara practically yelled as the next person walked twords them. Pein walked out of the shadows with an annoyed look on his face. "Deidara shut up and sit down, you're inane pacing woke me up." Pein grumbled and layed back on the couch.

_Every rose has it's thorn_

_Just like every night has it's dawn_

_Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song_

_Every rose has it's thorn_

"Sorry Pein." Deidara said and sat down on the floor, looking glumly at his feet. Sasori sighed in relief, while Kisame showed no change. Pein closed his eyes, rubbing his temples. "Who is it now yeah?" Deidara asked annoyed looking into the shadows. "Deidara." A drenched Itachi said plainly walking into view. A woman wrapped in his cape was in his arms. "Pein, since you're awake may we talk?" Itachi asked. Pein nodded, and stood up. Itachi placed Hinata on the couch and followed Pein into another room. "What is with him? And who is this woman yeah?" Deidara asked, peering curiously up at Hinata before standing up. "Shes sleeping like a little princess yeah." Deidara said with a part smile. "Itachi sure is acting strange bringing a woman here." Sasori said plainly. Kisame opened an eye then closed it boredly. Hinata opened her eyes and sat up quickly. "Hey, yeah if you don't mind me asking what's your name? What are you to Itachi yeah? And why did he bring you here?" Deidara asked curious about the girl. "Hinata. I am not sure what I am to Itachi, and why Itachi brought me here.... I'm not sure." Hinata said quietly, looking at her feet.

_Though it's been a while now_

_I can still feel so much pain_

_Like a knife that cuts you the wound heals_

_But the scar, that scar remains_

Itachi was back out in the living room area Pein walked past them all and headed back to his room to try and get more sleep. "She is one of us now." Itachi said plainly. "Itachi! Its lovely to see you, now it wont be so boring! Yeah!" Deidara cheered. "As for what I am to her, its not your concern. Hinata, I will show you to your room." Itachi said and began to walk ahead. Hinata stood up and hugged Itachis' cloak close to her. Hinata glanced around, then followed after Itachi. "She follows him like a puppy, you know I bet Itachi has feelings for her that's why he brought her here. Yeah." Deidara giggled. Kisame faintly smirked, and Sasori made no reaction.

_Every rose has it's thorn_

_Just like every night has it's dawn_

_Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song_

_Every rose has it's thorn_

Itachi led Hinata to his room, and shut the door. Hinata looked up at him, a little suprised. "This is where you sleep for now." Itachi said, taking off his shirt and not looking at her, or caring in the slightest about what anyone thought. Itachi was well toned, many muscles, and many scars. Hinata let her eyes wonder. "So many scars...." Hinata whispered. Itachi glanced back at Hinata, his gaze softened as he watched his childhood friend. "Why are you sad?" Itachi asked, breaking Hinatas train of thought. Itachi walked over to Hinata and placed his hand on her face. "You were hurt so many times." Hinata said, tracing a scar on Itachis cheek. Itachi caught her hand and faintly smiled. "Little sun." Itachi whispered. 'You're saddened for what happened to me.' Itachi thought to himself. "Come." Itachi said and sat down on his bed, taking his boots and socks off. Hinata followed Itachi to the bed and watched him, not sure what she should do. Itachi pulled Hinata by her wrist and made her sit next to him. "I missed you all this time." Hinata said, watching Itachi.

_I know I could have saved a love that night_

_If I'd known what to say_

_Instead of makin' love_

_We both made our separate ways_

Itachi put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. "I missed you as well little sun." Itachi said watching her while debating on something in his head. "I'm glad you came back for me." Hinata said, resting her head on his shoulder. "Hn." Itachi said, inhaling her scent from her hair. "Itachi?" Hinata asked trying to back away a little. "Itachi your ponytail is making my nose itch." Hinata said and sneezed. Itachi chuckled, then tilted Hinatas head up looking into her eyes.

_But now I hear you found somebody new_

_And that I never meant that much to you_

_To hear that tears me up inside_

_And to see you cuts me like a knife_

_I guess_

Itachi leaned forward and kissed Hinata. Hinata was blushing but kissed Itachi back. "Now we have to get some sleep little sun." Itachi said, and blew out the candle. Hinata layed down on the bed, and Itachi layed back watching the ceiling thinking to himself. Hinata cuddled up to Itachi and he looked over at her. "I love you Itachi." Hinata whispered, and closed her eyes. "You too little sun." Itachi said to a sleeping Hinata with a small soft smile on his face before he closed his eyes as well.

_Every rose has it's thorn_

_Just like every night has it's dawn_

_Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song_

_Every rose has it's thorn  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Review :)


	2. So Cold

I don't own Naruto, Breaking Benjamin, or the song So Cold in any way shape or form this is just for fun. (Also I'm not longer having this as a one shot, giving a longer story a try with one of my favorite parings in Naruto ^_^ )  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Crowded streets all cleared away one by one_

_Hollow heroes separate_

_as they run_

Itachi woke up early, watching Hinata sleep. Hinata suddenly rolled over and made a mewing noise in her sleep that made Itachi almost smirk in amusement. Itachi scribbled down a note quickly, got dressed and headed out of the room. Hinata stayed asleep another hour, then began to wake up. 'Crap, I'm late father's going to kill me!' Hinata thought to herself, her eyes snapped open. 'Wait a minute..... last night wasn't a dream?' Hinata thought to herself and stretched as she sat up. Hinata noticed the note on the night stand near the candle, and picked it up. Hinata began reading it and smiled a small smile. The note read; Hinata, meet me outside once you're ready to begin your training. - Itachi. Hinata put her shoes on, and headed out of the room. Sasori was lounging around looking bored without his overly huge puppet disguise on today. Deidara walked out of his room with a bad case of bed head. Hinata smiled, trying not to laugh as she noticed this. "Outside is that way." Sasori said, pointing in a north-west direction. Hinata nodded, and went out the door. "What's going on?" Deidara asked in his sleepy daze. "Itachi and Hinata training." Sasori said without much emotion or enthusiasm. "Holy hell, lets go watch." Deidara said with an amused smirk.

_you're so cold_

_keep your hand in mine_

_wise men wonder while_

_strong men die_

Itachi was on the roof watching for Hinata to come out. Hinata walked out, on her guard. Itachi jumped down behind her and Hinata whipped around only to end up on the ground from one of Itachis punches. "Hey no need for such violence." Deidara said cheerfully. Sasori looked as if he really didn't care to be there, and Kisame looked amused. Hinata got back up, wiping the blood from her lip. "She's a feisty one from the look of things." Kisame said to himself more than anyone else. Itachi glanced back at the group of bystanders. "It was the better choice of 2, either this or they would annoy Pein." Sasori said, and sat down on the grass leaning against a tree. Sasori closed his eyes, and folded his arms across his chest. Hinata charged at Itachi and he easily blocked her. Hinata took out a kunai and slashed Itachi on his cheek making a cut. Itachi faintly smirked, watching her come at him again.

_show me how to end this, alright?_

_show me how defenseless you really are_

_satisfied and empty inside_

_well that's alright_

_let's give this another try_

Itachi blocked her with his own kunai, and pushed her away. "You'll need to do better than that against our Itachi, princess!" Deidara said, smiling at Hinata. Hinata locked eyes with Itachi, then threw her kunai at him only to have him easily side step it. Kisame chuckled a little. "And here I thought she might be able to hit you, guess not." Kisame said, standing and leaning against the side of Sasoris' tree. Hinata kept watch as Itachi came at her. Hinata blocked several punches and kicks, but was tiring from it. 'I need to find a way to attack.' Hinata thought still trying to block everything. "You're getting tired." Itachi said and kicked her, making her hit a tree. Hinata whimpered, and rubbed her forehead as she stood up. Hinata took a moment trying to let the dizziness pass, and focus on where Itachi was. Itachi had vanished from sight, and Hinata glanced over at Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori to see if ay of them were looking at where Itachi was. Kisame had his eyes closed and a faint smirk on his face, Sasori hadn't budged from where he was, and Deidara appeared to be daydreaming. Hinata looked to her left, then right, then behind and above herself not seeing Itachi anywhere. 'Maybe below?' Hinata thought to herself.

_If you find your family_

_don't you cry_

_In this land of make believe_

_dead and dry_

Pein walked out looking rather bored. He stood, and leaned against the other side of Sasoris tree with his eyes closed. Hinata used her chakra and made the ground explode a little. 'Her family has always been wrong about her being incompetent.' Itachi thought to himself, watching from a tree branch high above. Itachi jumped down and landed behind her with a kunai in hand. "Behind you." Itachi whispered, the kunai was pointed at her neck. Hinata whipped around and kicked at Itachi only to end up on the ground again. "Stop letting me anticipate." Itachi said, watching her. Hinata stood up again, determination in her eyes. "Get him princess!!" Deidara cheered. "Lets keep going." Hinata said, keeping watch on Itachi.

_you're so cold_

_but you feel alive_

_lay your hand on me_

_one last time_

Itachi nodded, and watched Hinata. Hinata charged at him, and he began blocking her attacks as she threw punches, and kicks at him a kunai was in her mouth. "Why in the heck would someone want a kunai in their mouth that's a quick way to lose your head." Deidara said, talking to himself. "You should watch and pay attention instead of talking to yourself all the time." Kisame said sounding a little annoyed. "Alright alright geez yeah." Deidara said watching the fight. Hinata took the kunai from her mouth and aimed it twords Itachis neck. Itachi faintly smirked as she looked a little surprised that he turned into a puff of smoke. 'I've seen Naruto do that before too, a shadow clone!' Hinata thought to herself and glanced around keeping on her guard. 'Where is he?' Hinata thought to herself, then paused smirking to herself. 'That's right I have that.' Hinata thought to herself.

_show me how to end this, alright?_

_show me how defenseless you really are_

_satisfied and empty inside_

_well that's alright_

_let's give this another try_

"Byakugan." Hinata whispered to herself, and looked around. 'Found him.' Hinata thought to herself and began jumping up tree branches. Itachi faintly smirked to himself, amused to be found so easily by Hinata. 'Then again she does have a unique gift.' Itachi thought to himself. Hinata kept jumping higher and higher in the tree until she landed in front of Itachi. "Found you." Hinata said, readying herself for any possible oncoming attacks. Itachi saw many different ways he could defeat her already.

_show me how to end this, alright?_

_show me how defenseless you really are_

_satisfied and empty inside_

_well that's alright_

_let's give this another try_

Itachi took out his kunai as Hinata came at him. Itachi threw his kunai and pinned Hinata to the tree. "Training is over for today." Itachi said, and walked to her, removing the kunai that were pinning her. Hinata nodded numbly feeling miserable about herself. "You will get better." Itachi said and picked Hinata up as he jumped down from the tree and landed on the ground after hopping down several branches. Itachi put Hinata down on her own feet and walked past the group of 4 who were watching them. Hinata clenched her fists, and turned away to practice by herself to see if she could improve any further on her own. "As I said feisty." Kisame said and headed inside. Pein and Sasori headed inside next. "Poor princess I bet shes so angry she was defeated like that. I don't know weather to feel sorry for her, or Itachi later." Deidara said chuckling to himself, before going in with everyone else.

_It's alright_

_It's alright_

_It's alright_

Hinata kicked and punched the surrounding trees braking some in half, splintering others, cracking some down the center, and making others vanish. Hinata kept going and going not paying attention to the time. Hinata kept going into the night time with her training, not noticing the weather temperature dropping ever so slightly as the night grew further on. Hinata was now practicing on boulders and rocks. Hinata afterwords, pictured her father and pretended he was there, fighting against her. Hinata paused feeling a slight chill, her coat was long since gone and Itachis cape was with him. Hinata shivered hugging herself, now realizing how late it was. Hinata began walking trying to find her way back, but it was so dark she couldn't see anything.

_It's alright_

_It's alright_

_It's alright_

Itachi had been looking for Hinata for a while now. He paused seeing a shadowy figure trip over a tree root and down a ledge. Itachi caught the persons hand before anything further could go wrong and pulled the person back up. 'Hinata!' He thought, noticing how cold and beaten up she was from all of her self training. Itachi took off his cape and bundled Hinata in it, heading back to where the others were. Once Itachi was there, he went inside and tended to Hinatas wounds. "Reckless little sun, what were you thinking?" Itachi growled at her unconscious form, bandaging her wounds. Itachi sighed, and covered Hinata up, since she was sleeping peacefully. Itachi watched her sleep, and blew out the candle that he had lit up earlier to see, treat and bandage her wounds. 'Why must you worry me so much?' Itachi thought to himself and sat down on the bed continuing to watch Hinata sleep. Itachi sighed again, moving some hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

_It's alright_

_It's alright_

_It's alright  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Review please :) Makes me happy, and makes chapters appear faster


	3. Call Me

I don't own Naruto, Shinedown, or the song Call me in any way or relation of it this is just for fun also a warning of a Shippuden spoiler in this chapter though it doesn't fully give it away  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Wrap me in a bolt of lightning_

_Send me on my way still smiling_

_Maybe that's the way I should go,_

_Straight into the mouth of the unknown_

Hinata woke up in the middle of the night. She looked over at Itachi who was sleeping. His cloak was hung up, his shirt folded and placed on the floor near his boots and socks. Hinata looked up at Itachis face, his cheek still wasn't bandaged from where she had hit him earlier in training. 'I'm really pathetic when it comes to fighting.' Hinata thought to herself, then let her eyes wonder. She noticed all the scars all over his body some seemed so huge, while others seemed like something anyone else wouldn't survive through. 'Some of them were from protecting either me or Sasuke.' Hinata thought to herself. The one scar on Itachis left side going from his bottom rib to his hip, Hinata looked at for a moment. 'Protecting me from my fathers beating.' Hinata thought to herself, then noticed some burn scars on his shoulders and several on his back. 'That was when Itachi saved Sasuke and I from a fire.' Hinata thought to herself. 'Itachi saved me more times than I could ever count. Knowing Neji he's told father and their out looking for me. Maybe I should go back and save Itachi further problems.' Hinata thought and quietly got up.

_I left the spare key on the table_

_Never really thought I'd be able to say_

_I merely visit on the weekends_

_I lost my whole life and a dear friend_

Hinata quietly walked out of the room and down the hallway. Hinata sighed feeling a bit depressed when she smacked into Deidara. "Hey! Oh, Princess are you alright? You should be more careful...... where are you going at this time of night? And why isn't Itachi with you?" Deidara asked, sounding like a teacher or a parent scolding a child. "I'm alright. I was going outside." Hinata said, trying not to cause suspicion. "Hnm. Can I join you? I can't sleep, and Kisame is rather irritable when he doesn't get enough sleep and I try to talk to him." Deidara said sounding like a puppy whining for some company. "Sure." Hinata said, with a small smile. 'Maybe one more night wont hurt.' Hinata thought to herself, and walked outside with Deidara. "Nice night isn't it?" Deidara asked looking up at the clear starry sky with a silver crescent moon in the middle of it all. "It is. Hey Deidara, can I ask you something?" Hinata asked, looking up at him. "Hn? What do you want to know?" Deidara asked curiously. "I'm just wondering if you know anything about Itachis past, like what the heck possessed him to kill his own family?" Hinata asked softly with a little sadness. "I sometimes feel like I lost my friend back then." Hinata whispered looking at her feet.

_I've said it so many times_

_I would change my ways_

_No, never mind_

_God knows I've tried_

"I don't believe you've lost anything. I know what you were thinking, and you should know you'd lose something then. If you go back there, you'll be in the same rut you've been in, you'll be miserable princess." Deidara said, looking softly at her before placing a hand on her head. "How'd you know?" Hinata asked, looking up at Deidara. "It's easy to tell when someone is lying and their no good at it, plus Itachi wasn't with you." Deidara said with a small smile, then looked off in the distance. "As for the question you asked me about Itachis past, well I heard bits and pieces of it from a conversation he had with Pein long ago." Deidara said with a shrug. "Lets see....." Deidara began looking lost in thought as he leaned against the wall. "Itachi isn't as bad of a guy as everyone seems to think. He has his own reasons for not being overly social and keeping to himself. After I tell you his story you'll understand, but I wouldn't tell him that you know anything about his past other than what you already know now." Deidara said, and Hinata nodded.

_Call me a sinner, call me a saint_

_Tell me it's over I'll still love you the same_

_Call me your favorite, call me the worst_

_Tell me it's over I don't want you to hurt_

_It's all that I can say. So, I'll be on my way_

"Itachi risked everything to protect the shinobi, the village hidden in the leaf, his little brother and the childhood friend he never forgot. His father was the master mind behind the whole plan, and he forced Itachi to join the ANBU as his own personal spy. Itachi got smart though and became a double agent working for the leaf village. The village gave him atop secret mission to wipe out his clan, and anyone close to him. I can't imagine what he must have felt haven been given that mission." Deidara said with a sigh, imagining if he had been in that position. "But why would he betray his family, and those close to him?" Hinata asked quietly, trying not to fidget. "I think Itachi somewhat foresaw what was to come with all the wars, and blood baths going on around him. He only desired peace due to all the traumas he suffered as a young village most likely used it against him for their own greedy purposes." Deidara said and paused for a moment.

_I finally put it all together,_

_But nothing really lasts forever_

_I had to make a choice that was not mine,_

_I had to say goodbye for the last time_

_I kept my whole life in suitcase,_

_Never really stayed in one place_

_Maybe that's the way it should be,_

_You know I've led my life like a gypsy_

"Itachi never betrayed you guys for a grudge or personal reasons, he was left with no choice. The Hokage at the time, the 3rd tried to reason with the village saying we could resolve the matter peacefully but he failed, and time simply ran out. Itachi swiftly finished his mission, but he failed to kill Sasuke or you. Itachi I think planned every detail of his fight for the sake of the 2 of you. You know, Itachi always worried that you and his brother would learn the truth. Yeah. Itachi joined with us to protect his village. The village he never lost his love for. Itachi killed his emotions, and exterminated his family to save his village. He couldn't kill you or his kid brother though, even though he exchanged you twos love for hatred. The life of you and his little brother were more important to him than his village." Deidara said plainly looking like he was thinking hard. "Ugh what was it he said?" Deidara asked himself.

_I've said it so many times_

_I would change my ways_

_No, never mind_

_God knows I've tried_

"If you do anything to Hinata or Sasuke, I'll tell everything there is to know about the village to every hostile nation in the world. Ease dropper, you may as well finish your story." Pein said from the roof. "Ehehehe....." Deidara nervously chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. "Anyways Itachi has all kinds of pills in his room sometimes I wonder whats up? Weather hes a druggie or whatever. I also get the feeling that something bad might happen in the future. Perhaps now that you're with us things might change for the better, who knows? Yeah?" Deidara asked with a small smile on his face. 'I remember the last time I saw Itachi before when I was a kid. He said he would always be there for Sasuke and I.' Hinata thought to herself and allowed herself to smile.

_Call me a sinner, call me a saint_

_Tell me it's over I'll still love you the same_

_Call me your favorite, call me the worst_

_Tell me it's over I don't want you to hurt_

_It's all that I can say. So, I'll be on my way_

"Thank you, Deidara and Pein." Hinata said feeling a bit happy. Pein nodded, and Deidara smiled. "You should go inside Princess I think I hear Itachi walking this way." Deidara said and closed his eyes. "Alright, goodnight then." Hinata said and headed inside. "She is interesting, isn't she Pein?" Deidara asked with a smirk on his face as he walked out a little so he could see Pein. "Hn." Pein said, looking up at the sky. "So amusing and full of life, no wonder Itachi likes her." Deidara chuckled. Pein made no remarks. "Oh come on and have a sense of humor yeah." Deidara said, only to be hit by a rock. "Why don't you take your own advice? You're annoying me." Pein said boredly. Deidara gave a sour look, and walked inside cursing under his breath.

_Call me a sinner, call me a saint_

_Tell me it's over I'll still love you the same_

_Call me your favorite, call me the worst_

_Tell me it's over I don't want you to hurt_

_It's all that I can say. So, I'll be on my way_

Hinata began walking down the hall, only to stop when she saw red eyes. "I was just talking to Deidara, couldn't sleep." Hinata said, answering his unasked question. Itachi nodded, and the 2 of them walked back into Itachis' room. Itachi had been awake before she had left the room, feeling her eyes on him. Hinata wasn't aware of it, but he had also known that she was thinking of heading back due to the emotions she was giving off. "No one will force you to stay here if you ever wish to go. Training begins in the morning, I suggest sleeping." Itachi said, and watched Hinata get into bed. "I don't want to leave." Hinata whispered sleepily. Itachi layed on the bed next to Hinata, watching her as she fell asleep.

_I'll always keep you inside, you healed my_

_Heart and my life... And you know I try._

'I don't want you to go either, but it isn't my choice to make.' Itachi thought to himself, watching Hinata. Itachi closed his eyes, feeling at peace with himself for the first time in a long time because Hinata was with him.

_Call me a sinner, call me a saint_

_Tell me it's over I'll still love you the same_

_Call me your favorite, call me the worst_

_Tell me it's over I don't want you to hurt_

_It's all that I can say. So, I'll be on my way_

_Call me a sinner, call me a saint_

_Tell me it's over I'll still love you the same_

_Call me your favorite, call me the worst_

_Tell me it's over I don't want you to hurt_

_It's all that I can say. So, I'll be on my way_

_So, I'll be on my way_

_So, I'll be on my way  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Review please :))


	4. Blurry

I don't own Naruto, Puddle of Mudd or the Song Blurry in any way or relation to. This is just for fun.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hinata woke up early, before Itachi did eager to start training. Hinata put her hair up after getting out of bed. Itachi was fast asleep still when Hinata looked back, she smiled then headed outside. Hinata began practice training herself, when she noticed some shadows jumping around. 'I wonder if that was Itachi trying to scare me, or was it?' Hinata thought to herself and activated her Byakugan.

_Everything's so blurry_

_and everyone's so fake_

_and everybody's empty_

_and everything is so messed up_

Hinata took out a kunai not recognizing these ninja. The group of 5 ninja surrounded her, preparing to attack. "Surrender peacefully and we will spare you any injuries. Your father only wishes your safe return from your kidnappers." One of the ninja said eying Hinata. "They are not my kidnappers, they as you call them are my friends." Hinata said calmly, her eyes were not showing much emotion like they once did. 'I'll stall them for as long as I can, as long as it keeps everyone safe.' Hinata thought to herself. "Remember the one who captures her gets a huge reward." One of the ninja said. "Yeah and that goes to me, because I'm leading this damned operation." Another ninja said. Hinata took her battling stance, disgusted with the ninjas talk about her. "Come at me then if you think you can get me." Hinata said a bit of anger was in her voice.

_pre-occupied without you_

_I cannot live at all_

_My whole world surrounds you_

_I stumble then I crawl_

'I'm so sick of the old me who couldn't stand up for herself. The old me who let everyone walk on her, and abuse her without a fight. I refuse to let it end that way again.' Hinata thought to herself and braced herself as all 5 of the ninja ran at her. Hinata began blocking their attacks since that was all she could do at the moment. Hinata missed one attack and a slash went up her back, another hit her cheek, another hit her shoulder, another hit her hip, then her stomach, and left side. The next thing Hinata knew her kunai went flying and she was being punched ad kicked, then thrown into the air. Shuriken came at her, and Hinata blocked her face as they sunk into her skin. Hinata landed on one foot and one knee. Hinata forced herself up again, pulling out the shuriken. 'I can't afford to lose. I don't want to go back.' Hinata thought to herself.

_You could be my someone_

_you could be my scene_

_you know that I'll protect you_

_from all of the obscene_

_I wonder what you're doing_

_imagine where you are_

_there's oceans in between us_

_but that's not very far_

Hinata kept on her guard as the ninja changed tactics. The group of 5 split directions, and Hinata knew where 1.....2...... dodge kunai. Hinata had found 2 of the ninja but was now dodging flying kunai and shuriken that kept coming at her rather quickly. Hinata landed on one knee again, panting heavily. 'This is bad, they have the advantage at the moment.' Hinata thought to herself and pulled 2 kunai out of her chest that were in rather deeply.

_Can you take it all away_

_can you take it all away_

_well ya shoved it in my face_

_this pain you gave to me_

_Can you take it all away_

_can you take it all away_

_well ya shoved it in my face_

Blood ran Hinatas clothing, and landed on the ground as Hinata stood up again. "Stubborn little witch." One of the ninja grumbled and charged at her. Hinata side stepped him, only to be stabbed in the back by another ninja. Hinata growled and kicked them both into trees. The 2 ninja were unconscious at the moment. "Your father would have loved to see how defiant you are. Such a disgraceful daughter. Perhaps putting your head on a spit is more shall we say appropriate?" One of the ninja in the shadows chuckled. "It seems she has improved on her strength, good I love a challenge." Another one said from the shadows. Hinata kept glancing around this time finding another 2 with her eyesight, only to have the 3rd appear and throw dirt in her eyes. 'Dammit now I can't see!' Hinata thought to herself.

_Everyone is changing_

_there's no one left that's real_

_to make up your own ending_

_and let me know just how you feel_

_cause I am lost without you_

_I cannot live at all_

_my whole world surrounds you_

_I stumble then I crawl_

Hinata relaxed her posture, and kept her eyes closed. 'Focus your chakra into finding them even with your eyesight gone, you can find and fight them.' Hinata told herself."What do you think you're doing meditating? I think the situation is the wrong type for that. This isn't some game little one." The ninja who had thrown dirt into her eyes said with an amused snear. One of the other ninja landed behind her and the other one to her right. Hinata used her hearing to determine where they were, and how close to her they were. "Such a weakling." One of the ninja said and they all chuckled amongst themselves.

_You could be my someone_

_you could be my scene_

_you know that i will save you_

_from all of the unclean_

_I wonder what you're doing_

_I wonder where you are_

_There's oceans in between us_

_but that's not very far_

The ninja kept coming closer unaware of what was in store for them. 'Just a bit closer come on and try to get me.' Hinata thought to herself, letting her chakra fill her fists and flare up her arms. One ninja was about to grab her right arm while the other tried to grab her left arm. "Juho Soshiken." Hinata whispered and a flaming white dragon head appeared on each arm just before she punched both ninja trying to grab her into rocks. Hinata began panting harder, she was so exhausted. The last ninja smirked, and took the advantage to knock the still blinded ninja out. "Too bad they'll all be here too late." The ninja chuckled referring to Kisame, Deidara and Itachi as he vanished.

_Nobody told me what you thought_

_nobody told me what to say_

_everyone showed you where to turn_

_told you when to runaway_

_nobody told you where to hide_

_nobody told you what to say_

_everyone showed you where to turn_

_showed you when to runaway_

"Damn the princess sure did a number on these guys." Deidara said, noticing the 4 ninja that were on the ground. 2 were seriously hurt, and the other 2 were just unconscious. "Hey Itachi...' Kisame said, noticing bloody shuriken and kunai. "It smells of Hinatas blood." Kisame said ad stood up. Itachi clenched his fists but other than that showed no emotion. "Planning on following them? Don't worry we'll give these guys special treatment for hurting our princess. Yeah." Deidara said with a smirk. Kisame nodded once also with a smirk on his face, like a shark who just found his prey (lol). Itachi nodded, then headed off vanishing in the shadows of the woods. "Do you think he took the time to notice where they were from, Kisame?" Deidara asked. "Bet he already knows." Kisame said, picking up the 4 ninjas with his sword before heading back with Deidara. "Bet Sasori would like some fun with them too." Deidara said sounding thrilled. "Pein too since he's so annoyed! Yeah!" Deidara chuckled. "Well one for each of us." Kisame said, smirking once again this time so anyone watching could see his sharp teeth.

_Nobody told me what you thought_

_nobody told me what to say_

_everyone showed you where to turn_

_told you when to runaway_

_nobody told you where to hide_

_nobody told you what to say_

_everyone showed you where to turn_

_showed you when to runaway_

Itachi sped up, jumping tree branches until he was on the cliff over looking the Leaf Village. Night was approaching fast, the sun was almost fully set. 'Just a little longer until I can find her.' Itachi thought to himself, checking his weapons over. Itachi jumped down and headed down the cliff, just before landing on top of the sign above the village gates that had once been his home. 'Perhaps I should spill their secrets, since they haven't kept their word.' Itachi thought to himself. Itachi was about to jump down, when Kisame appeared by his right side, and Sasori to his left. Deidara landed just a little behind the group. "Did you miss us Itachi?" Deidara asked cheerfully. "Pein decided to have the fun to himself, so I thought I might find amusement here." Sasori said, sounding bored.

_This pain you gave to me_

"Let's go." Itachi said, jumping down and leading the way. Sasori, Kisame and Deidara followed behind Itachi.

_You take it all_

_You take it all away..._

_This pain you gave to me_

_You take it all away_

_This pain you gave to me_

_Take it all away_

_This pain you gave to me  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Review Review Review!!


	5. Sleeping Sun

I don't own Naruto, Nightwish or the song sleeping sun in any way. This is just for fun.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_The sun is sleeping quietly_

_Once upon a century_

_Wistful oceans calm and red_

_Ardent caresses laid to rest_

Hinata woke up in a bare room on the floor. Her body hurt worse than it did when she was fighting against those ninja her father had sent for her. Hinata forced herself up, and leaned against the wall trying to assess her situation. The walls were grey and the floor was stone, yes this was defiantly a room in the Hyuga household but why was she in here? 'My fathers orders.....' Hinata thought to herself, and sunk down realizing her situation. 'He plans on leaving me here to die in one of the rooms sealed off or having someone dispose of me so Hanabi can take over as Heiress of the Hyuga name.' Hinata thought to herself and hugged her knees close. 'Itachi......' Hinata thought to herself, looking out of the sky window the only window in the room.

_For my dreams I hold my life_

_For wishes I behold my night_

_The truth at the end of time_

_Losing faith makes a crime_

Hinata thought to herself, closing her eyes remembering the times they were kids. ***Flashback*** Itachi was 11 and pushing a 5 year old Hinata on the swings. ***Flashback*** Itachi was 12, and was often times busy with homework or his little brother. Hinata would sigh and feel lonely often, aside from the select days Itachi set aside for some training. ***Flashback*** A 4 year old Hinata was pushed into a mud puddle and a group of kids laughed pelting her with rocks. "Hey! Leave her alone, or do I have to kill you idiots?" A 10 year old Itachi growled. The kids looked back and cowered seeing Itachi. "Scram!" Itachi snapped at them. The kids ran off and Itachi knelt down offering Hinata a hand. Hinata looked up at Itachi all big and watery eyed, Itachi smiled thinking it was rather cute. Hinata took his hand, whispering "Thank you." Itachi nodded and helped her up. "My name i-is H-Hinata." Hinata said nervously, as she fidgeted with her hands. "Itachi." Itachi said, looking at her curiously. "Can w-we b-be friends I-Itachi?" Hinata asked quietly. "Hn." Itachi said with a nod, and a faint smile.

_I wish for this night-time_

_to last for a lifetime_

_The darkness around me_

_Shores of a solar sea_

_Oh how I wish to go down with the sun_

_Sleeping_

_Weeping_

_With you_

***Flashback*** Itachi waited until Hinata was done with school. He was a double agent now, barley able to visit Hinata or Sasuke. Itachi looked so tired, and a hint of sadness traced his almost fully emotionless features. Hinata saw him, and ran to him. "Itachi!!" Hinata smiled, and hugged him. "Itachi, w-why are y-you here? You n-never pick me up f-from school." Hinata said quietly, almost fearing the answer as she looked up at him. Itachi led her away from the school and to a cool stream nearby, a few trees covered the area here and there. "I came to say goodbye, Hinata. I don't believe we'll meet again after this." Itachi said quietly, closing his eyes for a brief moment, the rain was lightly beginning to fall. Itachi stood up and began to walk away. "Itachi!" Hinata exclaimed watching him leave in the distance. Hinata began to cry though the rain covered it well. "ITACHI!!" Hinata yelled, punching the ground. Itachi paused for a moment, looking sadly back at Hinata. Itachi closed his eyes, sighed and forced himself to keep walking away from her.

_Sorrow has a human heart_

_From my god it will depart_

_I'd sail before a thousand moons_

_Never finding where to go_

***Flashback*** Hinata grew up and eventually developed a crush on Naruto. The same Naruto who had feelings for someone who wasn't her. Naruto became more like a brother to Hinata, but no one could take the place of Itachi the one who haunted her dreams. ***Flashback*** "Since it would benefit the clan, perhaps I should marry you to one of the Uchiha brothers. That could be arranged quite easily." Hinatas father said with a smirk. 'He doesn't want me, he believes I am nothing.' A 6 year old Hinata thought to herself, about her father. "If that is what you wish of me father." Hinata said quietly, then turned and walked away "Even if you end up hating me someday, I will always be there for you." Itachi whispered in Hinatas ear as he passed by her in the rain, just after saying goodbye to Hinata. ***End of Flashbacks***

_Two hundred twenty-two days of light_

_Will be desired by a night_

_A moment for the poet's play_

_Until there's nothing left to say_

Hinata faintly smiled, hoping for a better future. 'Once I get out of here.' Hinata thought to herself, and searched her sleeves. Hinatas weapons were gone, but her hair pin was not. "Perfect." Hinata whispered to herself, and walked twords the door preparing to unlock it. "Its the Akatsuki!!" A guard shouted, whistles ad alarms went off. 'Their here!' Hinata thought to herself and began frantically trying to unlock the door. The sound of a body being dropped and the gurgling of blood from someones throat could be heard from outside somewhere.

_I wish for this night-time_

_to last for a lifetime_

_The darkness around me_

_Shores of a solar sea_

_Oh how I wish to go down with the sun_

_Sleeping_

_Weeping_

_With you_

"I've got one of them apprehended sire!" Another guard shouted. "Good, bring him with us to the main hall. The missing ninja of the leaf, this should be interesting." Hinata heard her father say from outside. "Itachi!" Hinata whispered in alarm as the door clicked open. Hinata ran out the hallway and down the corridors that were shadowed with no light."Byakugan." Hinata whispered, and began navigating her way through the maze of halls she used to explore as a young child. Hinata found the secret escape door and found herself outside. 'I have to hurry! Itachi! Hold on!' Hinata thought to herself, hoping he would be alright. Hinata ran twords the main house where her fathers quarters were,pushing through the crowds of people in her way. Hinata jumped over the closed gate, and up the road. Hinata ran up the steps, and threw the door open heading to the main hall.

_I wish for this night-time_

_to last for a lifetime_

_The darkness around me_

_Shores of a solar sea_

_Oh how I wish to go down with the sun_

_Sleeping_

_Weeping_

_With you  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Review :D It brings more chapters and faster too!


	6. Gravity Of Love

I don't own Naruto, Enigma, or the Song Gravity of Love in any way. This is just for fun.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hinata stopped, hearing Tsunade talking to her father. "We are not sure where the others are, but they are in our village. Hinata was kidnapped by those damn murderous thugs. Luckily I have her back now, so what shall we do with him?" Hinatas father asked, malice lacing his voice. "It's my belief that he should be executed, and I am sure the council would agree." Tsunade said sounding kind of bored, and irritated. "So shall I just have my guards go in and do the job?" Hinatas father asked, the glanced around the corner where Hinata was thinking he heard something. A big dark grey rat looked up at Tsunade and Hinatas father from eating a piece of burnt toast. The rat picked up its toast crust and scurried off. "Ewwww....." Tsunade groaned, then walked down the hallway. "I will take that as a yes." Hinatas father chuckled, and hurried off to find them or the alarm that summoned them whichever came first.

_"O Fortuna velut Luna" ["O Fortune like the Moon"]_

Hinata was inside the vents in the ceiling. She sighed in relief when her father saw the rat instead of her. Hinata began crawling through the vents not minding that they were dark, rusty, and smelt of mold and other bad smells. 'I just have to find Itachi.' Hinata thought to herself and continued crawling through the vents, using her Byakugan to find her way around to where Itachi was being held. 'I will not come back here after this, Naruto, everyone I am sorry but I can't go on living like this.' Hinata thought to herself, feeling courage something she hadn't felt in a long time since her mother was still alive and before Itachi had killed his clan. 'I wont cower this time, and do nothing.' Hinata thought to herself, turning right and picking up her speed a little even though she was crawling through tight spaces.

_Turn around and smell what you don't see_

_Close your eyes ... it is so clear_

_Here's the mirror, behind there is a screen_

_On both ways you can get in._

Itachi was on the floor on his knees. Blood and some kind of black substance ran down his chin. "You are going to get what you deserve for killing your clan, and betraying us all." One of the guards said with a chuckle. Itachi remained quiet. "What's the matter, don't feel like talking?" The guard asked, grabbing Itachis chin and making him look at the guard. "Go to hell." Itachi growled, before another coughing fit racked his body. 'Dammit of all the times not to have medicine!' Itachi thought to himself, his vision dimmed a little more than it had. 'Bad enough the world is so dark as it is, now it's just getting darker. It won't be much longer Sasuke.' Itachi thought to himself, not hearing anything the guard had said. The guard kicked the tied up Itachi across the room. "Have you been listening to anything I've said?!" The guard growled. Itachi spit up blood and showed no emotion. "Damn you." The guard growled. 'More like damn you.' Itachi thought to himself.

_Don't think twice before you listen to your heart,_

_Follow the trace for a new start._

_What you need and everything you'll feel_

_Is just a question of the deal._

Hinata had found Itachi at last. She would have faintly smiled, had it not been for the blood she noticed coming from his mouth along with some strange black stuff. Itachis breathing was labored, and he appeared to have a fever. Sweat beads were rolling off of his forehead. 'Itachi!!' Hinata thought to herself, and covered her mouth trying not to jump as the alarms went off in the household. "Quickly this way he's in here!" Hinata heard her father yell. The guards came pouring in, and Hinata kept watching. 'Move, come on, don't be a coward now!' Hinata thought to herself as the door shut and her father picked Itachi up by the collar of his shirt one handed. Hinatas father began beating Itachi and aimed a powerful chakra punch at him. 'Please move why aren't you moving? You have to do something!! You can't just sit here and watch him die!! Please move!!' Hinata yelled at herself, her heart was pounding hard in her chest.

_In the eye of storm you'll see a lonely dove_

_The experience of survival is the key_

_To the gravity of love._

Hinatas father let Itachi drop to the ground. "Pathetic, I expected more." Hinatas father said gruffly. 'At least Hinata will be safe, the others are on their way to find her.' Itachi thought to himself as Hinatas father raised his foot, aiming for Itachis throat.

_"O Fortuna velut Luna"_

Red moonlight shown through the window, and Hinata was shaking feeling an overwhelming power come over her. Blue flame like chakra appeared all around her body as she kicked the vent open and jumped down from it. "You. Will. Not. Hurt. Anyone. Anymore!!" Hinata yelled, and the ten tailed phoenix (The phoenix matches the color of Hinatas eyes, and it has red eyes) burst from her heart, taking down all the guards, and slicing her father into pieces. Hinatas power went back side of her, and she fell to her knees panting. "Hinata are you alright?" Itachi asked, trying to get up. "I should be asking you that." Hinata said, and pushed herself up even though she felt drained from chakra and kind of dizzy. "You're the one coughing up blood." Hinata whispered, and helped Itachi up.

_The path of excess leads to the tower of Wisdom_

_The path of excess leads to the tower of Wisdom_

Itachi wiped his chin with the sleeve of his cloak, feeling like he could pass out at any time, similar to what Hinata was feeling. "Hinata where did you learn how to do that?" Itachi asked, as they stumbled twords the exit. Hinata put Itachis arm over her shoulders and helped him walk a little easier. "I didn't know I could until just now." Hinata answered truthfully, as Deidara, Kisame and Sasori landed in front of them. "Hey I see you found the princess, nice work Itachi." Deidara complimented. Itachi nodded once tiredly. "Looks like you 2 might need to be carried back." Kisame chuckled. "I'm fine....." Itachi said, looking over at Hinata

_Try to think about it..._

_That's the chance to live your life and discover_

_What it is, what's the gravity of love_

Itachi picked up Hinata, bundling her in his cloak and the group headed out. "You do realize she will be branded a missing ninja now right Itachi?" Kisame asked as they kept going. Itachi just kept quiet like the rain that was falling all around them. The grey clouds covered the sky, but not the blood red moon. "Kinda creepy out tonight isn't it?" Deidara asked, referring to the moons color. "I like it." Kisame said. "Its nice." Sasori agreed. Hinata was silently agreeing too, but then traveled back into her own thoughts. So many unanswered questions were running through her mind.

_"O Fortuna velut Luna"_

Itachi glanced down at Hinata seeing the puzzled look on her face. Itachi knew questions would come sooner or later, and returned his gaze to what was in front of him. Itachi picked up the pace, and the others followed.

_Look around just people, can you hear their voice_

_Find the one who'll guide you to the limits of your choice._

_But if you're in the eye of storm_

_Just think of the lonely dove_

_The experience of survival is the key_

_To the gravity of love._

Pein was waiting at the door. Itachi glanced at Pein, then went inside. "Report?" Pein asked looking at Deidara, Kisame and Sasori. "Interesting." Sasori said and went inside. "Care to elaborate?" Pein asked, looking at Deidara and Kisame. Kisame and Deidara looked at each-other, sighed, and began the story.

Itachi set Hinata down on her feet once they were inside of his room. "Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" Hinata asked, watching him wearily. "You didn't need more to worry about." Itachi answered. "Didn't need more to worry? Itachi that makes me worry more!" Hinata said, almost glaring at Itachi. "I know you're dying aren't you? That explains why there are so many medications in here." Hinata whispered. Itachi looked a little surprised, but relaxed after that. "Yes I am dying, due to a poison eating away at me." Itachi said with a small smile. "Soon I will have to visit Sasuke." Itachi said looking distant. "For what? To repay him for his family with your own blood? What if he goes the wrong way from the path you're trying to put him on?" Hinata asked, watching Itachi. 'I never thought of it that way, but it would be his choice.' Itachi thought to himself. "Why not live instead of dying? Try to change your own destiny! That's what an old fried once told me...." Hinata said feeling a little sad since Naruto was the one who once told her this. 'Try to live? A future? I don't deserve that after what I did.' Itachi thought to himself. "I'm going to take a shower, I will be back afterwords." Hinata said and walked away. 'Same here.' Itachi thought and went to use the shower in another area.

_"O Fortuna velut Luna"_

_"O Fortuna velut Luna"_

Hinata came back a while later and noticed Itachi asleep on the bed. Hinata smiled a little, then walked over to the bed ad sat next to Itachi. Itachi looked so peaceful in his sleep. 'I would wish you sweet dreams, but it looks like you beet me to it.' Hinata thought to herself, ad moved some hair out of his face. Hinata layed down, ad kissed his cheek. "Goodnight." Hinata whispered to him more than herself. Hinata looked out the window at the moon thinking to herself. 'How can I help him?' Hinata thought, and fell asleep thinking. "Goodnight Hinata." Itachi whispered back opening an eye then closing it again.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Review! :) It is contagious you know, because it brings us more chapters and you know you love them lol.


	7. Fine Again

I don't own Naruto, Seether or the song Fine Again in any way this is just for fun. (However if I did, this would probably be in its own side series and some different things would be put in the series.... as for what..... well when I am done with the fan-fiction you will know.)

I added 2 chapters probably a little fast, but that is due to the fact of I may not update again for a little while, I've been running on a lack of sleep for about 3 days (and on about 3-4 hours sleep within those 3 days, babies are much more work than they seem for those of you who don't know but all the same I love my daughter she was born on St Patrick's Day of this year *2010* like it says on my profile. This weekend it's just going to be myself and her without her grandmother (My mothers) help so I will likely be running on coffee, slight idea lacking, and sleep lacking (Yeah I know how a zombie feels in a way lol I can relate) anyways onto what I've been meaning to post for a while now.

I have some thank yous to post:

Zindiq thank you for your favoriting me as an author, and putting me on your author alert

Darth-Taisha thank you so much for your reviews, I really appreciate that and your story Not so Subtle Differences rocks!!

Gerbil123 Thank you for favoriting this story

Eternal Snow 4Ever Thank you for both the favorite author and favoriting this story

and lastly,

ByakuganHyuuga360 Thank you for your awesome reviews on almost every chapter. favoriting this story, and me as an author. I really do appreciate it.

Now on with the story an less of my inane babbling:  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Itachi woke up seeing Hinata wasn't by his side. 'Where did she wonder off to now?' Itachi thought to himself. Itachi quickly threw his boots, and cloak on. Itachi checked for his weapons, making sure they were all o him before he walked out of the bedroom and down the hallway. 'Outside with Deidara.' Itachi thought, scencing them as he stepped outside. "Oh, speaking of Itachi! Good Morning, Mister Merry Sunshine!" Deidara smiled, waving to Itachi. Itachi pretended not to hear Deidara, and looked over at Hinata. Hinata gave Itachi a smile. "I'll talk to you later Deidara, training time." Hinata said, and jumped down from the roof. "Okay, have fun princess and beet Itachi for me uh never mind yeah. Just beet Itachi princess." Deidara said kind of nervously, with a smile. Hinata smiled, following after Itachi.

_It seems like every day's the same_

_and I'm left to discover on my own_

_It seems like everything is gray_

_and there's no color to behold_

_They say it's over and I'm fine again, yeah_

_Try to stay sober feels like I'm dying here_

Itachi led Hinata to an open field, and turned to her. "Why were you up so early?" Itachi asked, watching her. "Couldn't sleep, and Deidara was bored Kisame was being moody to Deidara because neither of them got any sleep last night." Hinata said, being partly truthful. "Hn." Itachi responded taking his battle stance, and pulling out a kunai. Hinata took her defensive stance with a kunai in hand. Itachi seemingly vanished and reappeared in front of Hinata. Itachi slashed the kunai downwards only to have it blocked by Hinata. 'She has improved.' Itachi thought to himself. "So Deidara tells me we will both be marked as S ranked criminals now, and missing ninja." Hinata said, pushing Itachi away. Itachi nodded and jumped back away from Hinata.

_And I am aware now of how_

_everything's gonna be fine one day_

_Too late, I'm in hell I am prepared now,_

_seems everyone's gonna be fine_

_One day too late, just as well_

Hinata charged at Itachi and this time he blocked her oncoming attack. Hinata smirked and almost succeeded in kicking him in the stomach, followed by a barley missed punch from her. 'Perhaps she is worthy of a gift I can give her.' Itachi thought to himself with a small smirk. "You've improved." Itachi said, as he blocked another attack from the kunai. Hinata smiled, but her smile faded into something more of a serious look when Itachi took another kunai from his sleeve and stabbed what poofed into a log. "Substitution." Itachi said to himself with a small smirk. "I know you had a good reason to do what you did then. What happened with your clan, I believe that more than anything." Hinata whispered to Itachi from behind him, a kunai was pointed at the back of his neck. Itachi looked a little surprised, but spun around and kicked her. 'Thought so.' Itachi thought as Hinata poofed into a rock. 'Another substitution.' Itachi thought to himself. "You always did know me better than anyone else." Itachi said, waiting for whatever would happen next.

_I feel the dream in me expire_

_and there's no one left to blame it on_

_I hear you label me a liar_

_'cause I can't seem to get this through_

_You say it's over, I can sigh again, yeah_

_Why try to stay sober when I'm dying here_

'Wait a second! I can use that technique to heal him! I have to try later on though.' Hinata thought to herself with a smile as she was crouched, hidden in the shadows on a tree jumped down as a bunch of kunai hit the tree where she just was. Hinata came at Itachi again, throwing punches and kicks at him. Itachi dodged Hinatas attacks, though several were actually very close to hitting him. Itachi faintly smirked, and came at Hinata with punches and kicks. Hinata blocked and dodged most of Itachis attacks, then came at him again. Itachi blocked her attacks, then watched her curiously when she suddenly stopped. Hinata reached up and poked Itachis ear. Itachi looked over at his ear, then at Hinata raising an eyebrow in question. "Got you." Hinata said with a smile. "Childish." Itachi said, a smile slowly forming on his face. Hinatas smile grew a bit more, but then Itachi put a finger under her chin making her look at him. "It appears now I have gotten you." Itachi said, looking into her eyes. "So you have." Hinata said rather happily.

_And I am aware now of how_

_everything's gonna be fine one day_

_Too late, I'm in hell_

_I am prepared now,_

_seems everyone's gonna be fine_

_One day too late; just as well_

"I have a gift for you." Itachi said, watching her. "For me?" Hinata asked, making sure. Hinata tried to think of a time before now when someone had given her a gift. No one had, aside from Itachi when they were still kids and back then it was a toy ring and a silver locket. 2 old pictures were in that locket, one of Hinata as a child with her mother, and the other was one of Hinata and Itachi as children. Itachi nodded, and took a few steps back. Itachi summoned his ravens. There were 6 ravens in total. "This one." Itachi gestured to the raven with one red and one black eye "Is Hikaru, he is a excellent scout. The one next to him is Isamu." Itachi said, referring to the one who was torn up and looked as though it had seen many battles in its lifetime. "He is a fighter more than anything else." Itachi said, looking back at Hinata who was smiling. "The next one is Raiden." Itachi said, and the raven with a mark on his beak and 2 blue eyes looked over at Itachi and Hinata. "He is useful for attacks from above." Itachi said, then looked over at the next raven. "This is Akane, her use comes into play when there is blood on the battle field." Itachi said, and the pretty raven with 2 brilliantly light red eyes glanced over at Itachi. "The next one is Amaya." Itachi said. A raven with lightening blue eyes looked over at Hinata. "Nice to meet you young one." Amaya said with a slight bow. "You as well." Hinata said. "The next one is Katsumi she is a scout, a fighter, and good for relaying private messages back and forth between people." Itachi said, and the pretty raven with 2 coal eyes looked overly proud with her head held high.

_And I'm not scared now._

_I must assure you,_

_you're never gonna get away_

_And I'm not scared now._

_And I'm not scared now. No…_

"I do not posses enough chakra at this point to bring out the cheif, but as of today Raiden, Katsumi and Akane are yours and they will be in-tuned with your powers should you ever call upon them." Itachi said, and walked towards Hinata until he was standing right in front of her. Itachi faintly smiled and poked Hinatas forehead. Hinata felt a slight burn then a tingle where Itachi had poked her. "So it is done, all you have to do is sign the contract in blood. But before that you have to promise me something Hinata." Itachi said calmly, looking at her. "What?" Hinata asked curiously. "This is just between us." Itachi said pulling out the scroll. "I promise, Itachi." Hinata said happily. Itachi faintly smiled, and Hinata sliced her finger signing away on the scroll then adding her finger print. "I have one other gift for you but you will have to wait until later tonight to receive it." Itachi said. "Looking forward to it." Hinata smiled with her hands behind her back. "Lets continue."Itachi said, and came at Hinata. Hinata blocked Itachi again with a smile on her face. 'At least with Itachi life is never boring.' Hinata thought to herself.

_I am aware now of how_

_everything's gonna be fine one day_

_Too late, I'm in hell_

_I am prepared now_

_seems everyone's gonna be fine_

_One day too late, just as well_

_I am prepared now,_

_seems everything's gonna be fine for me_

_For me; for myself._

_For me, for me, for myself_

_For me, for me, for myself_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**The ravens name meanings**;

**Hikaru** = Radiance

**Isamu** = Courage

**Raiden** = Thunder and Lightening

**Akane** = Brilliant Red

**Amaya** = Night Rain

**Katsumi** = Victorious Beauty

Don't forget to review :)


	8. Our Farewell

I don't own Naruto, Within Temptation or the song Our Farewell in any way. This is just for fun.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Itachi and Hinata went inside. Itachi went into the bedroom, and reached under the bed pulling out a sword similar to his own. This sword had a silver and blue handle, and an angel on the end of the handle made out of bone. The blade was sharp, but Itachi had kept it in its black sheath. 'I always thought if I ran into her one day I could give it to her.' Itachi thought to himself as Hinata walked in the room. "This is yours." Itachi said placing the sword on the bed. Hinata picked up the sword and looked at the angel on the end. Itachi watched as Hinata unsheathed the sword and looked at the blade. Runes were etched into the silver blade that shimmered an ice blue along with light blue sparkling stones. "Its name is Amaterasu." Itachi said, holing his own sword in his hand. His sword handle was black and red, the sheath was black, and on the handle made out of onyx was a unsheathed his sword, and faintly smirked remembering the last time he used it. "This is Kurotenshi." Itachi said, the blade was black red stones were in it, and runes were also in this sword. Hinata re-sheathed her sword and Itachi did the same. "Thank you." Hinata whispered, and set it down near her shoes. "I'm going to take a shower, I will be back soon." Hinata said with a smile. "Hn." Itachi said and set his sword down.

_In my hands_

_A legacy of memories_

_I can hear you say my name_

_I can almost see your smile_

_Feel the warmth of your embrace_

_But there is nothing but silence now_

_Around the one I loved_

_Is this our farewell?_

Hinata came out of the shower a little later, dressed i one of Itachis shirts. Hinata wore shorts under the shirt, but the shirt was so baggy on her that one couldn't tell. "Nice." Kisame chuckled as he walked by Hinata in the hallway. Hinata shook her head, some mens head were really in the wrong place a lot of times. Hinata opened the door to Itachis room, and walked in closing it lightly behind her. Itachi had a hand over his mouth, and blood with the black stuff was running down it. "Itachi!" Hinata gasped, and went to him. Itachi pushed her away, as if he didn't want her to see him like this. "I wont leave you." Hinata said stubbornly. Itachi coughed up more, then began having labored breathing. Itachi felt light headed and numb. "Itachi!" Hinata said, noticing he was beginning to lose consciousness. Itachi looked at Hinata. "Itachi." Hinata said, placing a had on his forehead. Itachi was burning up with fever, sweat was rolling down his face. Itachi gave a faint smile behind his hand, and lost consciousness. "Itachi!" Hinata gasped, and looked at him.

_Sweet darling, you worry too much, my child_

_See the sadness in your eyes_

_You are not alone in life_

_Although you might think that you are_

Worry was written all over Hinatas face. 'What do I do if he dies?' Hinata thought sadly to herself. 'I don't..... I can't be alone anymore!' Hinata thought to herself, and stood up.

Kisame had been standing outside the door ease dropping. 'I knew Itachi was sick, though he sure keeps up a tough act. I worry about him most times.' Kisame thought to himself and sighed. Kisame shook his head, and began to walk down the hall so he wouldn't cause any suspicion to himself or Itachi and Hinata.

Hinata cleaned up Itachis face, and placed a cool cloth on his forehead. 'Lets see if I can do this right.' Hinata thought to herself, and activated her Byakugan. Itachis chakra levels were in knots, and cutting each other off, his chakra level was extremely low. Hinata also noticed his eye sight was bad, and black tar like poison was eating away at and sitting in Itachis lungs, and some had made its way into Itachis heart. 'If only I could get Tsunades or Sakuras help, but I doubt they will ever help me now.' Hinata thought sadly to herself. Hinata began repairing what she could of Itachis chakra system, then Itachis eyes disabling his Sharingan for a while.

_Never thought_

_This day would come so soon_

_We had no time to say goodbye_

_How can the world just carry on?_

_I feel so lost when you are not at my side_

_But there is nothing but silence now_

_Around the one I loved_

_Is this our farewell?_

'I have to try to talk to Sakura she could help me.' Hinata thought to herself, as Itachi coughed up more of that nasty tar like stuff. Hinata took it, and a sample of blood. Hinata looked sadly at Itachi. 'You'll probably hate me for this but I have to try to save you.' Hinata thought to herself and hurried outside. Hinata summoned her ravens, and fed them. "Katsumi, please I need your help." Hinata whispered to the raven. "What can I help you with?" Katsumi asked concerned. "You know Itachi is sick right?" Hinata asked, watching Katsumi. "Very." Katsumi said solemnly. "I need you to do me a favor, relay a message to Sakura in the hidden leaf village when she is alone to see if she will help me or not. It would be best to wait for night fall, and when she is alone. Also if she agrees, bring her this we really need to find an antidote." Hinata said sounding really worried. "Alright." Katsumi said with a bird like smile. "This will be our secret." Katsumi said, and took off into the night.

_Sweet darling, you worry too much, my child_

_See the sadness in your eyes_

_You are not alone in life_

_Although you might think that you are_

Hinata went back inside, and noticed Itachi sitting up looking a little worried. "Where were you?" Itachi asked, looking at Hinata. "Feeding the ravens." Hinata answered, and walked over to Itachi giving him a hug. Itachi stiffened for a moment he hadn't had a hug in a long time, not since he was younger before he had to kill his family. "I was worried." Hinata whispered. "You worry too much, little sun." Itachi said, holding her to him. 'I don't deserve your concern.' Itachi thought to himself. "Do you feel any better?" Hinata asked, rubbing her eyes. "A little." Itachi said quietly, looking out the window. "That's good." Hinata said, as Itachi let Hinata go and layed back down. Hinata sat by Itachi and waited for him to fall asleep. Hinata again used her Byakugan and tried her best to remove what she could of the poison, using the last of her chakra supply before she went unconscious. Hinata landed gently on Itachi, her head on his shoulder, an arm over his side, and the rest of her was still sitting slouched on the bed.

_So sorry your world is tumbling down_

_I'll watch you through these nights_

_Rest your head and go to sleep_

_Because my child, this is not our farewell._

_This is not our farewell.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sword Name Meanings;**

**Kurotenshi** (Dark Angel; Itachis sword)

**Amaterasu** (Shining over heaven; {Goddess of the Sun} Hinatas sword)

Review Review

(Oh and also if it wasn't for my family's hard time pronouncing of Japanese names I would have named my daughter Hinata Amaterasu :D Cute name huh?)


	9. Stranger

I don't own Naruto, Secondhand Serenade, or the song Stranger in any way. This is just for fun, besides this happens to be my favorite pairing in

Naruto. (other than that so far I just like Gaara and Kakashi and not as a pairing either.)  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hinata woke up seeing the sun was out. Hinata looked down at Itachi, noticing he still appeared to be asleep. 'He sure looks peaceful in his sleep.' Hinata thought to herself, and tried to push herself up. Hinata held herself steady on the bed feeling dizzy and kind of weak still. 'My chakra still hasn't fully come back yet.' Hinata thought to herself, only to feel a hand on hers. "Get back here." Itachi said in an ordering tone. "I have to get up, aren't we still training today?" Hinata asked kind of quietly. "No, we are not training." Itachi said, looking back at her. "Then why?" Hinata asked. "You wore yourself out last night." Itachi said, just then realizing how much he could see now. "It's not dark....." Itachi whispered, amazed for a moment.

_Turn Around_

_Turn Around and fix your eye in my direction_

_So there is a connection_

_I can't speak_

_I can't make a sound to somehow capture your attention_

_I'm staring at perfection_

_Take a look at me so you can see_

_How beautiful you are_

Itachi pulled Hinata to him, and held her. "I'm glad it worked." Hinata said with a small smile and a big yawn. "You are tired that is why, and I thank you for what you've done." Itachi said quietly. 'Though you shouldn't have, Hinata. I don't deserve to be saved, or helped as much as you've helped me. I don't deserve your kindness, or love not after what I did.' Itachi thought to himself, and closed his eyes. "Itachi are we going to sleep all day?" Hinata asked, glancing back at him. Itachi was lost in his own thoughts. 'I have to repay my blood for the family I stole from my brother to him. I don't want to see you suffer because of me.' Itachi thought to himself. "Itachi...?" Hinata asked quietly, then rolled over. 'Too many have suffered and died because of me, it's my fault.' Itachi thought to himself. "Itachi!" Hinata said, placing her hand on his cheek. Itachi opened his eyes and became amazed again. Hinata had long hair to her waist that matched the color of the ravens feathers, a sleek blue shine was in her hair, her eyes were white, pupil-less, with a hint of blue and lilac in them, her skin was porcelain pale, her eye lashes were long, she wasn't wearing make up like most girls did to try and impress someone, she had a scar leading from her left eye to her eyebrow, her eyebrows were thin, she had silly looking dimples, and her collar bone area looked smooth. "So perfect, beautiful little sun." Itachi said with a faint smile. Hinata smiled her eyes shown with many emotions. 'And the best part about her is her bright smile.' Itachi thought to himself, memorizing all of this in case he ever lost his eye sight and could never see her face again.

_You call me a stranger_

_You say I'm a danger_

_But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight_

_I'm broke and abandoned_

_You are an angel_

_Making all my dreams come true tonight_

"Thank you. I don't believe I have ever been told that before." Hinata said quietly, feeling a little embarrassed. "That is because..." Itachi paused, putting a finger under Hinatas chin making her look up at him. Itachi leaned in close, then whispered in her ear. "None of them are me, nor will they ever be." Itachi, then nibbled Hinatas ear, making her giggle. "That tickles!" Hinata said through her giggle. Itachi faintly smirked, and layed back down so he could see Hinata. 'His red eyes match the color of the moon that night. Itachi; in my world of endless night times of being all alone you're the moon lighting the way for me.' Hinata thought, tracing the scar on his cheek from when they trained together. "What are you thinking?" Itachi asked, taking her hand in his. "Thinking about you." Hinata mumbled, feeling awkward about being caught like that. 'You were always easy to read.' Itachi thought to himself.

_I'm confident_

_But I can't pretend I wasn't terrified to meet you_

_I knew you could see right through me_

_I saw my life flash right before my very eyes_

_And I knew just what we'd turn into_

_I was hoping that you could see_

_Take a look at me so you can see_

Itachi held Hinata close so his chin was resting on her head. "Hey Itachi can I admit something without you laughing at me?" Hinata asked, wishing she could see his face. "Hn." Itachi said. 'I wonder what she could be thinking.' Itachi thought to himself. "I admit I was terrified when I first met you. I thought you were going to bully me, and beet me up eventually like everyone else who put on an act to be my friend. It's kind of sad to know I can be so easy to read, so much so that you probably already knew this. I thought I would never make it to my next birthday, due to how severe the beatings became most times." Hinata said quietly. "I knew, even if no one else did. I thought you would know by now I had seen too much of that in the past. I went through the same thing when I was little." Itachi said quietly, barley above a whisper. Hinata pulled back from Itachi a little and looked into his eyes. Hinata placed a hand gently on his cheek, and with a small sad smile said "I knew too."

_You call me a stranger_

_You say I'm a danger_

_But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight_

_I'm broke and abandoned_

_You are an angel_

_Making all my dreams come true tonight_

"Get some sleep." Itachi said, closing his eyes. Hinata rested her forehead against his chest. 'Itachi, you smell like pine trees, and a summers night after it rains.' Hinata thought to herself, closing her eyes. Hinata was soothed by the smell, so relaxed and content to be ear Itachi. 'Clever girl, she always could read me more than anyone else.' Itachi thought to himself, glancing down at Hinata. "Sweet dreams Itachi." Hinata whispered, almost asleep. "You too little sun." Itachi said softly, resting his chin on her head again.

_You are an angel_

_Making all my dreams come true tonight_

Hinata drempt of her and Itachi together, walking with their 2 daughters. The time was morning, and the season was spring. Itachi stopped, and watched their daughters play in the flowers in a field. Hinata smiled, and walked ahead a little ways from Itachi to get a closer look.

_Take a look at me so you can see_

_How beautiful you are_

_Take a look at me so you can see_

_How beautiful you are_

_Take a look at me so you can see_

_How beautiful you are_

_Take a look at me so you can see_

_How beautiful you are_

Suddenly blood splattering noises were heard from behind Hinata, and her daughters vanished into thin air. Hinata turned around and saw Sasuke smirking eerily as he pulled the sword out of Itachi. "Hinata you have to get away from here, run." Itachi said with a small sad smile. "I'm sorry, but I have a debt to pay." Itachi said, and turned around. The field and forest faded into a rocky area, and Itachi began coughing up blood as he summoned up the last of his chakra to use his most powerful attack. "No, stop it Itachi!" Hinata exclaimed and ran twords Itachi, only to fade like a ghost through him.

_Your beauty seems so far away_

_I'd have to write a thousand songs to make you comprehend how beautiful you are_

Hinata woke up and realized where she was, and that what she had seen was a dream. 'What the heck was that? A warning of the future?' Hinata thought, clenched Itachis shirt unconsciously and shivered. "Hinata." Itachi said her name, and pulled her back a little so he could see her. "Are you alright?" Itachi asked, watching every detailed emotion in her eyes as she thought of what to say. "Just a bad dream." Hinata said, looking up at him. "Dreams are not real, don't let it get to you." Itachi said calmly, and kissed her forehead. "Okay." Hinata said, with a small smile.

_I know that I can't make you stay_

_But I would give my final breathe to make you understand how beautiful you are_

_Understand how beautiful you are_

'I will protect you for as long as I can, even if it's only from your nightmares.' Itachi thought to himself, moving her hair out of her face and tucking it behind her right ear. 'I won't let what I saw in my dream happen, I won't let our future vanish just like that.' Hinata thought to herself with a look of determination in her eyes, as she kissed Itachi. Itachi looked a little surprised, but gently kissed her back. "Try to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." Itachi said softly. Hinata nodded, and closed her eyes again.

_You call me a stranger_

_You say I'm a danger_

_But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight_

_I'm broke and abandoned_

_You are an angel_

_Making all my dreams come true tonight_

'I will be there for you as long as I can.' Itachi thought to himself, thinking of what was to come and the debt he thought he owed to Sasuke.

_You call me a stranger_

_You say I'm a danger_

_You call me a stranger  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Review!! XD


	10. Who Am I

I don't own Naruto, Will Young, or the Song Who Am I in any way. This is just for fun, besides if I did own something I would defiantly say it would be my own characters I do in my spare time and writings but they are not as awesome as Naruto!

Also I wanted to thank ByakuganHyuuga360 again for her awesome reviews

Same with Darth-Taisha who has amazing stories!

and lastly

MayMai for favoriting this story, and putting it on story alert

Thank you again, your support keeps me writing.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hinata woke up hearing a pecking on the window. Hinata got out of bed, and lazily stumbled over to the window still in a sleepy haze. Hinata opened the window, and noticed Katsumi was there on the sill. "The young lady said she would be happy to help, she sends her apologies for what happened to you and also wants to let you know Naruto misses you as well." Katsumi said quietly, eying Itachi suspiciously. "So no one saw you?" Hinata asked, looking more seriously at Katsumi. "No one aside from her. The young one has the samples and is working on them today. She wanted to know tonight if I could go back and check on the results." Katsumi said quietly, noticing what Hinata did not. Itachi was wide awake, his eyes closed, and his fist clenched in anger. 'Shit!' Katsumi thought to herself, at the stupidity of their conversation location.

_Sometimes you know you push me so hard_

_I don't know how I feel_

_You almost make me doubt I feel at all_

"Yes, go back tonight." Hinata said with a small hopeful smile. "Perhaps this conversation would be better suited another time at another location." Katsumi said, looking directly at Itachi. "Eh?" Hinata asked, then noticed where Katsumi was looking. 'Oh no.....' Hinata thought to herself, and smacked her forehead. Hinata nodded, and Katsumi flew away. Itachi sat up, throwing the blankets off of himself and glaring at Hinata. "What the hell did you do? What are you doing?" Itachi asked coldly. Hinata looked at her feet nervously, the only time she had seen Itachi this angry before was when Itachis father hit Sasuke, drawing blood from him when they were kids. "I just wanted to help." Hinata whispered, still not looking at Itachi. "What did you do to me? What the hell are you doing Hinata?" Itachi asked a little colder and harsher this time. "You should already know." Hinata said, closing her eyes.

_It's not as though I always listen_

_But there's just so much I don't hear_

_Maybe I'll never be what you want_

_I know that all you're asking for_

_Is a little place in my heart_

_But I don't find it easy to give_

Itachi stood up, not looking back at Hinata. "You've been a spy for them? Sending them information on me? All of us?" Itachi asked softly, still hiding his emotions. "Hinata, what is going through your mind?" Itachi snapped, glaring at her again with his fists clenched so hard they were shaking. "Itachi!" Hinata gasped, seeing blood run down his fingers from his palms he was clenching his fists so hard. Itachis glare hardened further and he gave a dark smirk. "Go home, Hinata. I don't want you anymore." Itachi said coldly. "Itachi that's not..." Hinata whispered quietly. "That's not what?! You come here, only to betray us?! That is not something I can forgive!! Go before I decide to kill you." Itachi snapped, reaching into his cloak. "I wont go. I haven't done anything wrong." Hinata said, determination in her eyes and courage lacing her features.

_Maybe I get a little selfish sometimes_

_Why shouldn't I?_

_I used to say I love you_

_But would it make a difference this time?_

"You haven't Hinata? Then why do you look so guilty?" Itachi asked, frost lacing his words. "What is it to you? You don't listen when your angry! I admit I was probably not making the best decision, maybe I'm selfish Itachi but I would never betray any of you." Hinata raised her voice, giving a hard look to Itachi. "Why should I believe you?" Itachi asked darkly. "I love you Itachi." Hinata whispered, looking away. "Doesn't make a difference for what you did." Itachi said harshly. "I know...." Hinata said quietly, not watching as Itachi vanished and appeared in front of her. Itachi held a kunai to Hinatas throat. "Go ahead, kill me if you think that's the answer." Hinata said, watching Itachi sadly through watery eyes. "That's it!" Katsumi snapped at Itachi, and landed on his wrist holding the kunai. "Katsumi get off of me, you are no different." Itachi said coldly. "Itachi, cool you ass off and listen! Hinata sent me to find you an antidote! She took blood samples and a sample of your poison for me to deliver, she wears herself out trying to heal you, and this....... " Katsumi was seething in anger as she gripped Itachis wrist tightly.

_And who am I to tell you that I would never let you down_

_That no-one else could love you half as much as I do now_

_And who am I to tell you I'll always catch you when you fall_

_Well I, I wouldn't be myself at all_

_I wouldn't be myself at all, at all_

Itachis eyes widened, listening to Katsumis words. "This is how you repay her kindness? The only one who believes in you?" Katsumi snarled in a way only a raven could. Itachi dropped the kunai, and Katsumi flew out the window in her fury. Itachis hair covered his eyes, and his head went low. Itachi sat leaning against the wall in a slump. Hinata knelt down, facing Itachi. "It's alright, no harm done." Hinata said and poked Itachis forehead, just before hugging him. "Why are you so forgiving, Hinata?" Itachi asked, looking up at her keeping to himself for the most part. "Why do you believe I didn't kill my clan in spite? Why do you believe I am not a criminal, or have a good reason for doing what I did?" Itachi asked in a whisper, his hand was covering half of his face and his usually emotionless facade had cracked.

_I always find a reason why I didn't put you first_

_It's not that complicated I know_

_I really hate it when you shake your head like this ain't gonna work_

_Maybe you'll never reap what you sow_

"I forgive, because I don't hold grudges especially against those I care for." Hinata said calmly. "I know you're a good person, you're not the type to do something like that without a reason for it." Hinata said with a small smile. "I almost killed you Hinata!" Itachi said, looking at her with serious eyes. "No, I knew you wouldn't." Hinata said, looking up at him. Itachi sighed, and pulled Hinata to him. 'Always, always too trusting.' Itachi thought to himself. Hinata looked up at Itachi again, and he poked her. "Some other time we will finish this, for now how about we practice with the swords?" Itachi asked with a small smile. "I would love that." Hinata said, and Itachi stood up offering Hinata a hand. Hinata took his hand, and Itachi pulled her up. Itachi put his boots and cloak on, then picked up his sword and headed outside. Hinata was right behind Itachi having put her shoes on and picked up her sword now.

_And who am I to tell you that I would never let you down_

_That no-one else could love you half as much as I do now_

_And who am I to tell you I'll always catch you when you fall_

_Well I, I wouldn't be myself at all_

_I wouldn't be myself at all, at all_

Itachi and Hinata both unsheathed their swords and took their battle stances. "Do you even know how to use that sword?" Itachi asked amused with a small smirk on his face. Hinata had her own little smirk on her face. "A lot has changed since we were kids, Itachi." Hinata said calmly, watching him. 'Indeed it has, yet some of it remains the same.' Itachi thought to himself. Hinata came at Itachi and his smirk grew a little. 'So she does have some sword skills.' Itachi thought to himself.

_I didn't want to do what everybody does_

_And hide the truth to find we never knew a thing about love_

_Cos this is real life, real love_

_And knowing what it comes down too_

_It just might be enough_

Hinatas blade clashed against Itachis, and Itachi pushed her back. Hinata came at him again, more determined and slashed at him. Itachi gave a small smirk of amusement as couple strands of his hair, fell from his shoulder. Itachis hairband snapped, and landed on the ground. Itachis hair went to his lower back, and blew around i the wind. Hinata was momentarily distracted, taking in the sight of Itachi with his hair down. Itachi charged at Hinata, seeing this opening. Hinata blocked Itachis attack, and pushed him back this time. Itachi chuckled, then sheathed his sword.

_And who am I to tell you that I would never let you down_

_That no-one else could love you half as much as I do now_

_And who am I to tell you I'll always catch you when you fall_

_Well I, I wouldn't be myself at all_

_I wouldn't be myself at all, at all_

"Excellent, Hinata. Train with your ravens, and you will gain more than what you have." Itachi said, and began walking twords the porch where Kisame was waiting for him. 'Looks like guy time.' Hinata thought to herself ad summoned the ravens. Raiden, Akane and Katsumi appeared. "How can we help you, Hinata?" Akane asked, watching her. "How about helping me train with my sword so I can become strong like Itachi?" Hinata asked, looking hopefully at the 3 ravens. "As you wish My Lady." Raiden said, and the 3 ravens began helping Hinata train with her sword, teaching her how it worked, and how she could use them to strengthen it.

"Our princess is stronger now than she was when you first brought her here isn't she?" Kisame asked. Itachi nodded once. "She could defeat Deidara blind folded, I bet." Kisame said, watching Hinata in the distance. "At this rate she could become a member of the Akatsuki just like us, if Pein were to notice." Kisame said more to himself than anyone else. "Hn." Itachi said in agreement, also watching Hinata train with the ravens for a moment. Itachi, feeling a little tired went inside and to his room laying down on the bed.

_And who am I to tell you that I would never let you down_

_That no-one else could love you half as much as I do now_

_And who am I to tell you I'll always catch you when you fall_

_Well I, I wouldn't be myself at all_

_I wouldn't be myself at all, at all  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Review Please :)


	11. The Truth About Heaven

I don't own Naruto, Armor for Sleep, or the song The Truth about Heaven in any way. This is just for fun.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hinata woke up in what may as well be her and Itachis bed. Hinata felt that there was no warmth in the bed and opened her eyes a little. Itachi wasn't in the bed. 'Where did he go?' Hinata thought to herself, and quickly got out of the bed. Hinata quickly tossed her shoes on, and went out of the bedroom only to run right into Itachi. Itachi had his cloak on and his boots on. "Itachi?" Hinata asked quietly, looking into his eyes. Itachi looked back at Hinata. "Pein assigned Kisame and I on a mission. We will be back in a while." Itachi said, and poked Hinatas forehead. "Be good while I'm gone." Itachi said with a small smirk, and walked past her. "Itachi!" Hinata said, whipping around with determined eyes. "Hn?" Itachi asked, stopping to glance back at Hinata. "Come back safe." Hinata said quietly. Itachi nodded once, the continued walking.

_Walk past my grave in the dark tonight,_

_Saw the stone and the note you left for me,_

_to answer your question I just had to leave,_

_I just had to leave_

Hinata went outside, Itachi and Kisame were already gone. Deidara was sitting up on the roof along with Pein. "Hey Princess, Pein has something for you!" Deidara said cheerfully. Hinata looked back at the 2 of them with a small smile. Pein tossed Hinata a cloak just like Itachis. "Now you really are one of the family! So what are you up to today Princess?" Deidara asked. "Practice training, don't want to get so bad Itachi can defeat me blind folded." Hinata said with a smile. "Ah, mind if we watch?" Deidara asked. "Not at all." Hinata said, and summoned her ravens. Hinata took out her sword, and began looking as if she were elegantly dancing even though she was practice fighting. "Raiden, Katsumi, Akane I summon you home come to Amaterasu." Hinata said, as she jumped up almost doing a back flip in the air. Hinata remained upside down in the air for a moment longer, and the 3 ravens flew into her sword merging with it.

_But that's not why I'm here,_

_I came down here to tell you it rains in heaven all day long,_

_I wanna find you so bad and let you know_

_I'm miserable up here without you, miserable up here without you_

The sword became a little longer, and white wings were on the base of the blade made out of bone. Hinata landed on one knee and looked into the shadows. Hinata quickly stood up and aimed her sword, channeling her chakra into it. 'Young one, you may use my chakra as well and in time you will learn more of me. Someday young one you will be able to call to me and I will come.' A voice in Hinatas mind said, the voice sounded like a young person and an elderly person talking at the same time. Hinata froze for a moment. 'Who are you?' Hinata thought twords the voice. 'The 10 tailed.' The voice replied. A large burst of chakra came from Hinata, and she looked a little surprised. Hinata, once done filling the sword with chakra aimed into the shadows. Something that looked like an angel spirit, worn from battle appeared to be standing on the blade of her sword.

_Found my way back in the dark tonight,_

_Couldn't wake up not right next to you,_

_I'd trade in forever to just hear you say the sound of my name_

"Angels Oblivion." Hinata said calmly, then swung her sword hard. What appeared to be a battle weary angel spirit had taken off and vanished into the shadows. 'Useless attack.' Pein thought to himself, closing his eyes. "Wow......" Deidara said, not sure what to think. Hinata gave a small smile as part of the forest blew up and a huge Crater was left in the wake of her attack. Pein opened his eyes, then looked a little surprised at the destruction caused by Hinatas attack. "Amazing!" Deidara said cheerfully, and jumped down from the roof. "Hey Deidara how good are you at keeping secrets?" Hinata asked, looking back at him. "Pretty good, why?" Deidara asked. "Don't let Itachi know that I have that attack. I want to surprise him. I only just figured out I had that." Hinata said. "Oh okay. I promise not to say anything, but why didn't you ask Pein about secrets?" Deidara asked, feeling Peins' eyes boring holes into the back of his skull. Deidara chuckled nervously, and scratched the back of his neck.

_But that's not why I'm here,_

_I came down here to tell you it rains in heaven all day long,_

_I wanna find you so bad and let you know_

_I'm miserable up here without you, miserable up here without you_

"Pein seems like the type to keep secrets without anyone asking, you on the other hand don't." Hinata said, with a smile. "Oh come on princess that's no fair!" Deidara whined. Pein had a small smirk of amusement on his face until Deidara whined. Hinata sheathed her sword, and took out a pouch from one of her pockets. Akane, Katsumi and Raiden began eating as soon as their food was placed out for them. "Well I think I will go inside for now." Deidara said, feeling a bit bored without Kisame around. "Alright." Hinata said, and watched the ravens while Deidara went inside. "Katsumi how did last night go?" Hinata asked quietly, aware that Pein was still outside. "You will be pleased. I will go further into detail come night time." Katsumi said, then continued eating as Pein walked over to them. "Something wrong Pein?" Hinata asked.

_Don't believe that it's better when you leave everything behind,_

_Don't believe that the weather is perfect the day that you die,_

_Don't believe that the weather is perfect the day that you die_

"No, I just didn't expect you to be as strong as you are, from what rumors said about the oldest Hyuga heiress." Pein said calmly, watching her. "Something on your mind?" Hinata asked, as the 3 ravens flew off into the distance since they were now done eating. "Bored, feel up for sparring?" Pein asked plainly. "Why me?" Hinata asked curiously, Pein never talked to her this much. "You seem worth the time, unlike the other ones here." Pein said with a shrug. "Alright" Hinata said and took a defensive stance since she didn't know what Peins fighting style, or tactics were like. Pein faintly smirked and took his battle stance, then charged at Hinata who braced herself.

_I came down here to tell you it rains in heaven all day long (all day long),_

_I wanna find you so bad and let you know_

_I'm miserable up here without you, miserable up here without you_

Later on that night, Hinata just about stumbled to her and Itachis room. Hinata dug around through the drawers, and found another of Itachis shirts. Hinata walked into the bathroom connected to bedroom, and closed the door. Hinata came back out a little later from her shower, her body was aching and sore from her sparring match with Pein earlier that day.

_I came down here to tell you it rains in heaven all day long (all day long),_

_I wanna find you so bad and let you know_

_I'm miserable up here without you, miserable up here without you_

Katsumi flew in through the partly opened window and landed on the bed. Hinata sat on the bed next to Katsumi. "The pretty young lady said in a few days she should know what the poison is, but in about 3 and a half weeks an antidote should be made if she isn't caught up in work, or caught by her Hokage." Katsumi said sounding kind of cheerfully. "I hope so, the next time you see her tell her thank you and I owe her one." Hinata said, petting the raven. Katsumi looked content. "I will." Katsumi said, and flew up onto the bed post as Hinata layed down. "If you ever need any of us, call were never far from your side." Katsumi said quietly, and flew back out the window. Hinata smiled, covered up, and closed her eyes trying to get some rest for the night.

_Don't believe that the weather is perfect the day that you die  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Review: For it is awesome to read your thoughts and opinions on stories even if it happens to be a flame


	12. Born Like This

I don't own Naruto, Three Days Grace or the song Born like this in any way this is just for fun. (You know at first I wasn't sure how this story would turn out or if I had any idea where it was going. I have an idea now, and for those of you who like Itachi might like the ending I have in mind, same with Hinata. Then, their might be a sequel to this story not sure yet though)  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hinata woke up and got dressed extra early, feeling bored from trying and not getting much sleep. Hinata walked into the kitchen, helped herself to something to eat and drink. Hinata walked outside and sat up on the roof looking at the stars. "Why are you up so early?" Deidara asked, noticing the sun beginning to rise in the distance. "Can't sleep? It's because Itachi isn't here isn't it? And on top of that you're worrying about him too." Deidara said, looking over at Hinata. "Yeah." Hinata said looking at the sunrise, her cloak was tied around her waist. "I have an idea if you'd like." Deidara said, smiling again. "Listen, Pein, Myself and Sasori can take turns on different days sparring with you so you can get stronger. I would have to talk to Pein, but I think we could do it." Deidara said, glancing at Hinata. "Sounds good." Hinata said. 'Maybe it'll take my mind off things, and Itachi will be back that much sooner.' Hinata thought to herself.

_It's not what I took from you_

_It's not what I stole_

_We are born like this_

_Like this_

Deidara went inside, and found Pein. Pein instantly looked annoyed at seeing Deidara. Deidara smiled and waved, and Pein began rubbing his temples feeling another headache coming on. "Unless something useful comes out of that mouth of yours, you better go out the door you came in." Pein said, obviously irritated. "Actually, Pein there were 2 things I was wondering if I may ask." Deidara said, his usually cheerful smile turned into a serious look. "You may." Pein said, wondering if he would regret his decision to let Deidara annoy him with questions or not. "First when are Itachi and Kisame supposed to be back?" Deidara asked, watching Pein faintly smirk. "A month or so if everything goes as planned." Pein said, watching Deidara. "The other thing I wanted to bring up to you was about training Hinata. I was wondering about us trying to improve her abilities, switching between weeks between each of us." Deidara said, meeting Peins amused gaze. "Whatever." Pein said, and began looking through stacks of paper. 'That's a yes in Pein language.' Deidara thought with a smile. "Me first!" Deidara exclaimed, feeling kind of bubbly as he ran out the door. "What a headache." Pein sighed, glancing over at where Deidara just was.

_The time has come to change this_

_To stretch the thought a mile_

_We've lost that kind of spirit_

"Hey Princess, guess who's first?" Deidara asked with a smile that seemed to reach up to each of his ears. "You Deidara?" Hinata asked, with a small amused smile. "How'd you know?" Deidara asked, turning his head to a side. "You seem more cheerful than usual." Hinata said with a chuckle. Deidara nodded, and stuck his hands into pouches. "Are you ready Princess?" Deidara asked, referring to their training/sparring session. "Yes, whenever you are Deidara." Hinata said, feeling kind of confident. "We have a week together for this, however since you've never gone against me I will warn you my artwork is an explosion." Deidara said with a smirk. 'What does he mean?' Hinata thought to herself. Deidara let his hands fall to his sides with a smirk, then jumped up as his huge owl swooped downwards. Hinata watched Deidara with a certain degree of suspicion, then looked on the ground. Hinata noticed clay spider like things on the ground near her feet.

_We want it back today_

_The time is right to change this_

_To make the life we know_

_They took what we were given_

_We'll get it back again_

Hinata went took a couple steps back then looked up at Deidara. "Are you trying to scare me with bugs?!" Hinata asked, not amused by this. "You'll see." Deidara said, making a sign near his own face. "Explosion." Deidara said to himself, and looked down below only to see Hinata dodging his spiders. 'She's not bad, perhaps I will have to try something else.' Deidara thought and smirked watching his next creation even though it was underground. 'I wonder if she will find it in time, or if she will end up hurt by my attack.' Deidara thought to himself. Deidara made 3 different hand signals. "Reveal, Capture, Explosion." Deidara said, and watched the smoke cloud below from the giant exploding worm he had placed underground before the battle began. Once the smoke cleared he saw Hinata standing there still with a small smile, before she landed on one knee. 'Why am I getting so tired? It could be inhaled smoke, but it smelt like something else was in that smoke....' Hinata thought and collapsed. "Hn. What smells weird?" Deidara asked, and glanced in his clay. "Damn it, I forgot I had one of Sasoris sleeping potions in this batch of clay." Deidara said, feeling dizzy. Deidaras' giant owl vanished, and he landed hard on his butt. "Owwwww......." Deidara whined, then looked over at Hinata. "Guess were done for today." Deidara sighed, wondering how to explain this to Pein who was on the porch glaring at Deidara. "Idiot." Pein mumbled to himself about Deidara.

_Somewhere someone's gun, someone's gun is laughing_

_It's not what I gave to you_

_It's now what I sold_

_We are born like this_

_(Like this)_

_It's not what I took from you_

_It's not what I stole_

_We are born like this_

The next day, Hinata was out while it was still dark. Deidara smirked to himself, thinking this was perfect. 'I can hide many things in the shadows.' Deidara thought to himself. "Byakugan." Hinata whispered, not trusting Deidara to not use the dark to his advantage. Hinata noticed a bunch of Deidaras clay creatures in the form of inch worms coming at her, while Deidara was up on his giant clay owl. 'Interesting.' Hinata thought to herself, and began jumping over and around the inch worms as they all began to explode. 'Shes learning.' Deidara thought to himself with a small smirk. "Hey Princess, you better not think I am all done with surprises yet." Deidara said, and threw kunai at Hinata who dodged all but one of them. One of the kunai had sliced her left arm open a little. Hinata glared up at Deidara, thinking to herself. 'How can I reach Deidara if he's in the sky, and I am on the ground?' Hinata thought to herself. The day continued with Hinata dodging paper bombs, and kunai along with exploding clay spiders, centipedes, and inch worms.

_You try your best to mock me_

_You're always in my way_

_You've lost what you've been given_

_You'll get it back today_

The next day, Hinata came out and the sun was barley rising. Hinata had her hair up in a loose ponytail. Deidara chuckled, watching her. "Tell me Princess, have you figured out a way to catch me?" Deidara asked, climbing on the back of his giant clay owl. Deidara had layed out traps just before they had gone inside the night before just to see if Hinata would catch onto them. 'I will try not to use the Byakugan today, see if I can do something without it.' Hinata thought to herself. Deidara was in the skies by now with his owl, and Hinata smirked a little. "How can you reach me?" Deidara asked, smirking back at her. Hinata summoned her crows. 'How may we be of service Lady Hinata?" Akane asked in her soothing voice. "Show Deidara how I can reach him if he is in the sky and I am not." Hinata said, and jumped out of the way just as a bunch of flea sized clay all over the area exploded. Hinata gained some burns from the clay, but had dodged most of it. Akane and Raiden flew at Deidara, and Deidara began to move in the sky. Hinata spent the rest of this day finding Deidaras not so hidden traps, disarming them, and dodging more of those annoying flea sized exploding clay. By the end of the day, Raiden had knocked Deidara off of his owl, and he fell to the ground landing on his backside. "Okay, truce! Lets call it a day!'' Deidara said, with his hands in the air.

_The time is right to change this_

_To make the life we know_

_They took what we were given_

_We want it back again_

The next day went by rather nicely. Hinata had dodged Deidaras exploding clay creaters before they exploded, disarmed his traps, and began hiding in the trees. "Princess where are you?" Deidara asked, kind of boredly, he was in the sky on his giant owl. Hinata didn't bother to summon the crows to go after Deidara, she thought of a way this might be faster to end the session. Deidara suddenly chuckled, and looked down seeing Hinata. Hinata had her eyes closed, completely focused and pretending not to know where Deidara was. Hinata suddenly opened her eyes, and jumped up, landing on the clay owl right in front of Deidara. Hinata held a kunai to Deidaras throat with a smile. "I win." Hinata said, feeling good about herself for the small victory. "Nicely done Princess." Deidara said, amused as he placed a hand on her head. "Done for today, get ready for tomorrow." Deidara said with a cocky smile.

_Somewhere someone's gun, someone's gun is laughing_

_It's not what I gave to you_

_It's now what I sold_

_We are born like this_

_It's not what I took from you_

_It's not what I stole_

_We are born like this_

The time was mid day, and Hinata was running around the feild with a giant clay man eating worm chasing her around. 'This is too many levels of silly.' Hinata thought to herself. "Sorry Princess I had to find a way to pay you back for your victory yesterday." Deidara chuckled, as Hinata ran past the house again. 'This has to end.' Hinata thought to herself, and stopped running. 'What is she doing? That worm if it exploded......' Deidara thought to himself, watching her. Hinata turned around and faced the worm. "Since you haven't seen this yet, I will show you the results of my own training." Hinata said quietly, and closed her eyes concentrating on something. Hinata pictured something similar to the world on fire, her friends from the Akatsuki and the Leaf Village were dead. Hinatas eyes snapped open, and the phoenix burst forth from her heart screeching loudly. The worm exploded, and Hinata braced herself, using her arm to cover her eyes. Deidara was looking down in the smoke, and failed to notice something landed behind him on his owl. "Got you." Hinata said, aiming her kunai at the back of Deidaras neck. "Tch." Deidara said, annoyed.

_Somewhere you're floating high_

_You're not living_

_We are_

The next day Hinata walked out, Deidara immediately dropped a huge clay bomb form the sky. "Deidara!" Hinata exclaimed, realizing how close to the house the clay bomb was. "Explosion." Deidara said, his irritation clear in his voice and expression on his face. Part of the house exploded, and Hinata had numerous scratches and burns on her from the debris and explosion. Pein walked out and glared coldly at Deidara. "I'll fix it, sorry Pein I got carried away." Deidara said, sounding similar to a puppy whining at being scolded by his favorite human. "Sore loser." Sasori said from behind Pein, sounding bored. Pein walked back inside, then paused realizing his area was destroyed as well. Sasori had been behind Pein, heading to the indoor training area when Pein walked out of his own area. "Sasori, bring Deidara to me." Pein said coldly. Sasori turned around, nodded, and headed back outside to get Deidara.

_Somewhere someone's gun, someone's gun is laughing, laughing_

_It's not what I gave to you_

_It's now what I sold_

_We are born like this_

_(Like this)_

_It's not what I gave to you_

_It's not what I stole_

_We are born like this_

_(Like this)_

The next day, Hinata spent the day relaxing while Deidara muttered and mumbled about fixing the house and living up to Peins expectations. 'I wonder who I will be sparring with tomorrow.' Hinata thought to herself, looking up at the sky from where she was laying on a large tree branch. 'I wonder how Itachi is doing..... I do miss him.' Hinata thought to herself, then closed her eyes.

Deidara had finally fixed a wall and rather quickly too. 'Great now I can go grab some lunch and possibly sneak up on the Princess see if I can't get her this time.' Deidara thought to himself, and began to walk away, when the wall fell twords him. Deidara looked back, and noticed he had barley missed being hit by the wall he had just tossed together and put up. "Dammit, I'll never get a break at this rate." Deidara growled, and turned around to fix the wall again.

_It's not what I took from you_

_It's not what I stole_

_We are born like this_  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: let me know if any of you are curious about what Itachi is doing on his mission and I'll put those chapters in, also Review!!


	13. Hate Me

I don't own Naruto, Blue October or the Song Hate me in any way this is just for fun.

I wanted to also say thank you to BlackWerewolfOfPurpleRoses for first putting this story on story alert, and second for your awesome review yeah I feel bad for Deidara too, though I got amusement out of him.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Itachi doesn't it seem a little strange that were going after some trinket that some old witch has?" Kisame asked, glancing over at his partner. Itachi didn't answer him, keeping on his guard. "Itachi?" Kisame asked again. Itachi shrugged, feeling kind of sick but not showing it. "Whatever." Kisame sighed, feeling a little frustrated that Itachi didn't give him a direct answer. The sun began to set, and Itachi stopped. "We should stop for now, and take turns keeping watch." Itachi said, jumping up onto a high tree branch above. "I'll take first watch." Itachi said, keeping it to himself that his eye sight was going bad again. Kisame nodded, and sat against a tree, closing his eyes. Itachi was grateful it was so dark out, and Kisame wasn't watching him because at that moment he began coughing up blood and the black tar like poison. Itachi sat down, feeling dizzy. 'What happens if I don't make it back?' Itachi thought to himself, keeping a watch out for any attackers that might be hunting for them.

_(If you're sleeping are you dreaming_

_If your dreaming are you dreaming of me?_

_I can't believe you actually picked me.)_

Kisame was dreaming about being at the ocean, he could almost swear he smelt roasting fish though he couldn't find them anywhere in his dream. "Hey! Kisame, wake up already!" Itachi growled again for the 8th time, just before kicking Kisame in the head. "Get your foot off my head." Kisame growled, seeing Itachi standing over him. "Next time wake up." Itachi said, and removed his foot. "There are fish if you're hungry." Itachi said, and lept up into the tree. 'What is his problem?' Kisame asked himself, and began eating the fish. Itachi closed his eyes, it felt nice to be able to relax even if he didn't get to sleep.

_("Hi Justin, this is your mother, and it's 2:33 on Monday afternoon._

_I was just calling to see how you ware doing._

_You sounded really uptight last night._

_It made me a little nervous, and a l... and... well... it made me nervous, it sounded like you were nervous, too._

_I just wanted to make sure you were really OK,_

_And wanted to see if you were checking in on your medication._

_You know I love you, and..._

_Take care honey_

_I know you're under a lot of pressure._

_See ya. Bye bye")_

It was mid day now, and Itachi and Kisame were heading south east to where this old witch was said to be living. "What the hell was that trinket called again?" Kisame asked boredly, trying to make conversation. "Kin-Kou." Itachi said plainly. "And it does what exactly?" Kisame asked boredly. "Intensifies ones powers, and doubles their chakra." Itachi said without much enthusiasm. Itachi and Kisame continue the rest of the day in silence.

_I have to block out thoughts of you so I don't lose my head_

_They crawl in like a cockroach leaving babies in my bed_

_Dropping little reels of tape to remind me that I'm alone_

_Playing movies in my head that make a porno feel like home_

_There's a burning in my pride, a nervous bleeding in my brain_

_An ounce of peace is all I want for you. Will you never call again?_

_And will you never say that you love me just to put it in my face?_

_And will you never try to reach me?_

_It is I that wanted space_

"How much longer do we have to travel? Seriously I wonder what Pein could be planning." Kisame said sounding bored, yet irritated. "2 weeks there, 2 weeks back." Itachi said plainly. Itachi kept his eyes in front of him, not showing any signs of weakness or feeling sick to anyone. 'I wonder how Hinata is doing.......... I wonder how much Sasuke has grown.....' Itachi thought to himself, and sped up. "Hey!" Kisame growled, and sped up too. "Next time give a signal." Kisame said, glancing at Itachi. Itachi remained silent. "Or is it that there's something bothering you on your mind?" Kisame asked. Itachi shot Kisame a cold, harsh glare and sped up further.

_Hate me today_

_Hate me tomorrow_

_Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you_

Night fall came and Kisame looked over at Itachi as they stopped for their night time break. "So shall I go catch some fish?" Kisame asked. Itachi nodded, and braced himself against an old maple tree as soon as Kisame was out of sight. All that extra running hadn't done any sort of wonders for Itachi. Itachi headed into the woods, off the trail a little ways and began coughing up blood again. Itachi reeled, then puked up what little he had eaten that day along with the black tar like stuff that usually came up when he coughed up blood. 'Just terrific.' Itachi thought to himself, and reached into his cloak pulling out the medicine he had reserved there. 'This should slow it for now.' Itachi thought. Kisame walked back and saw Itachi looking bored leaning against the maple tree, no blood on his face, no signs he had just been sick. "I caught a bunch of fish!" Kisame said with a smirk. Itachi pointed to the fire he already had started. "Always a step ahead as usual." Kisame said, and walked over to cook the fish. 'A step closer to death is more like it.' Itachi thought to himself and closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying listening to the sounds of the outdoors. Crickets were chirping, and frogs were making calls to each-other in the background.

_Hate me in ways_

_Yeah ways hard to swallow_

_Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you_

Itachi early in the morning had cleared away any evidence that he, and Kisame had been there. "Kisame wake up or I'm leaving you here for Pein to deal with." Itachi said, looking over at Kisames' sleeping form. 'You know you wouldn't do that.' Itachi scolded himself in his head. "Kisame!" Itachi growled in annoyance. Kisame opened an eye. "Time to go?" Kisame asked. Itachi nodded, and Kisame stood up. Kisame followed Itachi, and kept quiet for a while. "Itachi what to you plan to do when you see your kid brother again?" Kisame asked. "Take his eyes." Itachi said coldly, with a small smirk. "It's the only reason I left him alive this whole time." Itachi said, looking ahead. 'I couldn't bring myself to take Sasukes' life, and his eyes aren't my objective.' Itachi thought to himself, never showing it on his face though. "I see." Kisame said, sounding kind of like he didn't believe Itachi could be telling the whole truth. Itachi glared again at Kisame. "Dead topic, got it." Kisame said, as their day continued in silence.

_I'm sober now for 3 whole months it's one accomplishment that you helped me with_

_The one thing that always tore us apart is the one thing I won't touch again_

_In a sick way I want to thank you for holding my head up late at night_

_While I was busy waging wars on myself, you were trying to stop the fight_

The next day, Kisame and Itachi were walking in silence again. "Do you ever wonder how the princess is doing?" Kisame suddenly asked. Itachi just kept quiet, and shut his thoughts out. Recently, since they were out on their mission Itachi had been having a lot of thoughts, dreams, and nightmares about Sasuke and Hinata. So many of them, that Itachi was gaining a headache from it all on top of his sickness. "Kisame..... drop it." Itachi said, and sped ahead of Kisame. "There are better ways to lose me." Kisame said with a small chuckle before following after Itachi.

_You never doubted my warped opinions on things like suicidal hate_

_You made me compliment myself when it was way too hard to take_

_So I'll drive so fucking far away that I never cross your mind_

_And do whatever it takes in your heart to leave me behind_

Another day passed, then another and another. '3 days in silence, sometimes I wonder how he can stand his own company.' Kisame thought to himself. "Kisame, I prefer the silence." Itachi said, picking up on Kisames all too easy to read expression.

_Hate me today_

_Hate me tomorrow_

_Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you_

another day passed, and Kisame was growing impatient for a fight. "Geez, you 'd think we would have been attacked by now." Kisame said. "Hn" Itachi agreed. 'Something is a bit strange, no attacks and we've come this far.' Itachi thought to himself.

_Hate me in ways_

_Yeah ways hard to swallow_

_Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you_

Itachi and Kisame were back to back, fighting off weak ninja. "This isn't even a challenge." Kisame complained, as he defeated the ninja with no real effort. Itachi glanced around, keeping an eye out for any possible sneak attack from a stronger force, but none came.

_And with a sad heart I say bye to you and wave_

_Kicking shadows on the street for every mistake that I had made_

_And like a baby boy I never was a man_

_Until I saw your blue eyes cry and I held your face in my hand_

_And then I fell down yelling "Make it go away!"_

_Just make a smile come back and shine just like it used to be_

_And then she whispered "How can you do this to me?"_

2 more days had passed, and Itachi and Kisame were on a cliff just as the sun began to rise. "Is this it?" Kisame asked, looking down at what seemed to be a wasteland. "It is." Itachi said, and lept downwards, leading the way. "Finally, lets see if this one is worth the time." Kisame said, and followed after Itachi. 'The sooner this is over, the sooner we head back.' Itachi thought to himself, and sped up. Kisame chuckled and kept up with Itachis speed.

_Hate me today_

_Hate me tomorrow_

_Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you_

_Hate me in ways_

_Yeah ways hard to swallow_

_Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you_

_For you_

_For you_

_For you_

_If you're sleeping, are you dreaming,_

_if you're dreaming are you dreaming of me._

_I can't believe you actually picked me_

_Hey Justin!_

_Hey Justin!_

_Hey Justin!_

_Hey Justin!_

_Hey Justin!_

_Hey Justin!_

_Hey Justin!_

_Hey Justin!_

_Hey Justin!_

_Hey Justin!_

_Hey Justin!_

_Hey Justin!_  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Kin-Kou** = Gold-Light

I think you guys know review = faster chapters up Have a nice day/night/morning whatever time it is where you're at


	14. Haunted

I don't own Naruto, Evanescence or the song Haunted in any way. This is Just for fun.

**Now to answer some reviews**:

**StormyIceEyes**

Thank you for your reviews. To answer your reviews yes Hinata does become a better fighter, Yes Deidara is an ease dropper in my story lol how else do you think he got all that information on Itachi? No Itachi isn't really a prince per say chasing a damsel in distress this isn't a fairytale, far from it. I enjoyed visualizing those flashbacks as well. Well your suspicions on Hinatas father are correct since there wasn't any blood. Childhood friends know each other best huh? You have experience in this?? None of my child hood friends ever stuck around, we don't know each other anymore sadly. Yes your suspicions are again correct the nightmares do have something to do with the future. No, Hinata won't be bored Deidara, Pein, and Sasori will find a way to keep her busy. Yeah the wall got Deidara, and Kisame well unless there's a fight worth his time he usually seems bored.

**SolaceInTheRain**

Ummmm thank you for the Itachi and Hinata plushies *Looks at you kind of funny* What am I supposed to do with them *Makes them dance on her cats head* I'm glad you enjoyed the sparring chapter, and yes Deidara is an ease dropper in my story at least he seems like the type who would ease drop on a conversation he wasn't meant to hear. So you're a big Deidara fan I see, interesting. Yes Pein did torture those ninja to death while everyone was away, it did wonders for his headache lol. Itachi with white hair from stressing about Hinata?? Too funny. I know I wish the same things, about the Akatsuki not being killed, mostly for Itachi though. I agree Hinata should have ended up with Itachi, he I think would have cared about her more than anyone else. I know raven summons are interesting, I thought of that while watching an episode where Naruto and Itachi fought and Naruto was under Itachis spell he kept turning into ravens... or crows.... Itachi well you'll see if he gets better or not. No I didn't know Hinatas sword had the same name as a Sharingan attack when I wrote it. Itachi will be back, he wouldn't leave her for long if he had the choice in my story. Ummmm go ahead I don't really care if you steal Deidara. *Pushes Deidara twords SolaceInTheRain*

I wasn't expecting to find 26 new reviews, 2 story alerts, 2 author alerts, 2 story favorites, and 2 favorite authors when I checked my mail this afternoon. Thanks so much for reviewing every chapter. I will post this up early for you 2.

**Warnings?** A little Sasori/Hinata :)

and thank you both for the favorites, reviews, and alerts, now onto the story:  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hinata was waiting outside for whoever it was she was supposed to be sparring with today. Sasori walked out, without his scorpion tailed puppet on over himself. "Ready?" Sasori said, as he walked past Hinata. "Yes." Hinata said, watching Sasori. Sasori glanced back at Hinata and sat up in a tree. "Good, you better be prepared." Sasori said, and began moving his fingers around. he puppet of the 3rd Kazekage was the one he was using today. Hinata watched as the puppet came at her. Hinata moved to the right a little only to get sliced by the puppet. 'So Sasoris puppet has all kinds of hidden things, I better be careful.' Hinata thought to herself. Hinata whipped around as the puppet opened its mouth and kunai came at her. Hinata dodged the kunai, and glanced over at Sasori. 'His fingers move before the puppet does, interesting.' Hinata thought to herself, and looked back at the puppet. The puppet was standing perfectly still, then from its sides a dark fog came out. 'This can't be good.' Hinata thought to herself, and began feeling a little dizzy. "It's over. I win." Sasori said, pulling his puppet back and the fog vanished.

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me_

_Still can't find what keeps me here_

Hinata felt more prepared today then she had yesterday, since she knew more of how Sasori fought now. Sasoris giant wolf puppet came running out of the woods at her. 'A different puppet.' Hinata thought to herself, and blocked the oncoming attack with her sword. "How long do you think that weak sword will last against my superior puppet?" Sasori asked from the shadows. "It's not weak." Hinata growled, still holding the heavy puppet back. "Then why is it that you can only block and not attack?" Sasori taunted. Hinata closed her eyes, then opened them again, chakra flowed into the sword like flames eating away at paper. 'This could be interesting.' Sasori thought to himself, as Hinata slashed his puppet into almost nothing. "So what kind of sword is that?" Sasori asked, landing in front of Hinata. 'The one that Itachi gave me.' Hinata thought to herself. "I'm not sure, I haven't gotten the details yet." Hinata said and walked to the porch where Deidara was. "What is that?" Hinata asked, seeing Deidara having some kind of pink liquid in his cup. "Pink lemonade. Come sit and have some with me, I promise I didn't load it with anything that explodes." Deidara said with a genuine half smile.

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside_

_I know you're still there_

Sasori the next day was waiting for Hinata to come out. As soon as Hinata came out, Sasori sent his centipede puppet at her. Hinata gave a small smirk, already having figured out a way to end training/sparring early. 'What is she up to?' Sasori asked himself, seeing the amused and determined look on Hinatas face. Hinata tossed kunai at Sasori, and he dodged them. Sasori looked back down at his puppet as it exploded. Pieces of Sasoris centipede puppet went flying everywhere. 'So she used paper bombs on the joints of the puppet to destroy it.' Sasori thought to himself, inwardly giving Hinata a small smirk. 'She is becoming rather good at this.' Sasori thought to himself, and jumped down. "That will be all for today." Sasori said, and headed inside. Hinata walked into the woods so no one could see her, as she began her self training.

_Watching me, wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Fearing you, loving you_

_I won't let you pull me down_

Sasori had just decided to go with setting up traps today. Sasori sat up in a tree and watched Hinata walk out. Hinata scanned the area noticing almost all of the traps due to her Byakugan. Hinata disarmed the traps she had found, then jumped up behind Sasori. "Found you." Hinata said, looking at him. "Yes you have." Sasori said, as Hinata became stuck in a net hanging high from the ground. "But you should be more careful." Sasori said, and freed Hinata. Hinata caught herself, landing on a tree branch a ways below Sasori. "Enough." Sasori said, and jumped down from the tree. Hinata looked annoyed at herself and again went into the forest to train herself some more.

_Hunting you, I can smell you - alive_

_Your heart pounding in my head_

It was almost night fall, and Hinata had been sparring/training with Sasori since dawn. Sasori landed on the ground from the trees, and picked up some of the dirt from the ground. Sasori simply looked at it, then tossed it to the side. Sasori could hear Hinatas heart racing as she ran around trying to dodge his plant puppet. His plant puppet was basically a long vine with many thorns. Hinata jumped up and the puppet followed her. Hinata smiled a little, then threw kunai at the puppet hitting its joints and stopping it from moving. 'I wonder where Itachi found such an amusing little girl.' Sasori thought to himself. "Were done for tonight." Sasori said calmly. Hinata nodded and headed inside. Sasori stood there for a moment longer in thought, before following Hinata inside.

_watching me, wanting me_

Sasori watched as Hinata came out again. 'It's too bad I am not really alive, I would defiantly have liked her back when I was.' Sasori thought to himself, and tossed kunai at Hinata. Hinata dodged the kunai and tossed paper bombs at Sasori. Sasori dodged the paper bombs, and landed up on a high tree branch. For a couple more hours, Sasori and Hinata dodged each others paper bombs, shurikens, and kunais. Sasori watched as Hinata came rushing at him, and decided to humor her since he was enjoying this day. "You win." Sasori said sounding amused, not so much lifeless as he usually did. "O......Kay." Hinata said, feeling a little confused. Sasori jumped down, and walked to the field sitting on a large rock. Hinata shrugged and layed back in the grass, a gentle breeze blew her hair around, and the weather was almost perfect out. 'Itachi I wonder what you could be doing on a nice day like this, while you're out on your mission.' Hinata thought to herself.

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Saving me, raping me, watching me_

The time was mid day, and it was cloudy out. Sasori had decided to use himself to fight against Hinata. 'Where is he?' Hinata asked herself, glancing all around herself as she stood on a tree branch. Sasori jumped up from underground and pulled Hinata to the ground. Sasori pinned her under him and looked at her for a moment. Hinata let her chakra flow into her hands, with her eyes closed feeling Sasori study her face. "Juho Soshiken."Hinata whispered and aimed her fists at Sasori. Sasori jumped back, then noticed he was partly cracked. 'She is strong, just like you said Itachi.' Sasori thought to himself, and ejected his heart from this particular puppet to another one that looked just like it. "You have won." Sasori said, watching Hinata as he picked up his puppet and walked inside. 'I sometimes think he just wants an excuse to get away from everyone.' Hinata thought to herself.

_Watching me, wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Fearing you... loving you_

_I won't let you pull me down_  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Review!! :)


	15. In The End

I don't Own Naruto, Linkin Park, or the Song In the End in any way. This is Just for Fun.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

An older woman stood outside from an old castle now in reuins in the wasteland. The woman had long white hair, tanned and wrinkled skin, wore a grey dress, and looked relatively nice for her age. The woman turned around scencing Itachi and Kisame coming. Her electric lime green eyes opened wide, and Kisame went flying backwards. Itachi stood there, watching the old woman. "Kin-Kou where is it?" Kisame growled, stomping twords the old woman. "What do the likes of you know about it?" The old woman asked bitterly. "None of your business." Kisame said, watching the old woman. "Kisame, stand down." Itachi said, watching the old woman. The old woman looked over at Itachi, and her eyes widened for a brief moment. "You're the Uchiha who murdered his own clan out of spite." The old woman said bitterly. Itachi faintly smirked. 'If only you knew the truth.' Itachi thought to himself, and braced himself for a fight. "You are also slowly dying from a poison eating away at your lungs and heart." The old woman said with a bitter laugh. "How ironic, the one who murders shall die from a poison that makes one suffer immense pain." The old woman said, and dodged Itachis punch. The old woman chuckled, then paused as the after effect of the punch blew her backwards.

_(It starts with)_

_One thing, I don't know why_

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

_Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme_

_To explain in due time_

The old woman caught her balance, and smirked. "Itachi Uchiha." The old woman said coldly. Itachi nodded once, watching her. "I am Kin-Kou." The old woman said, watching Itachi like a wild animal would to their prey. "How can you be Kin-Kou when what were looking for is called Kin-Kou?" Kisame growled. "Kisame hold your tongue." Itachi said coldly, and glared at him. "Stand down." Itachi said, and looked back over at the old woman, who was charging at him now. 'I have a pretty good idea of what Pein is after. The thing he wants must be inside of her.' Itachi thought to himself, and dodged the old woman's kick. "Itachi do you have a plan or something already?" Kisame asked, wondering what Itachi could be thinking. Itachi nodded, keeping his eyes on the old woman. 'I wonder what he has planned.' Kisame thought to himself, and leaned against a tree deciding to watch and see for himself.

_All I know_

The old woman smiled cruley, and threw acid at Itachi. Itachi managed to dodge it, the acid missing him just by centimeters. The old woman was still smiling cruley, having just chanted something, and her hand was still near her face form making the hand movements required for it. "Suffer Uchiha, feel the pain of those you've killed." The old woman cackled. Itachi grabbed his forehead, his eyes went dark as he lived the horrors and feelings of those he killed mainly his family and the pain his little brother felt. 'I didn't have a choice.' Itachi thought, feeling more sick to his stomach than the poison eating away at him made him feel. 'All I wanted was a peaceful ending to all of this, not the outcome that came to pass.' Itachi thought to himself, not letting it show on his face.

_time is a valuable thing_

_Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_

_Watch it count down to the end of the day_

_The clock ticks life away_

Itachi came out of it partly, and looked over at the old woman quite bitterly. Itachi threw some kunai at her. Kin-Kou dodged them, but lost her concentration on keeping Itachi in her spell. Itachi looked over to Kisame, then at the Kin-Kous heart. Kisame smirked, and took out his sword: Shark Skin. Itachi pointed a finger at Kin-Kou. "You will belong to us now." Itachi said, activating his Sharingan. Itachi felt his eye sight go dimmer as he kept Kin-Kou in his trap. 'Just a few more moments.' Itachi told himself, feeling his eyes lose their light more and more as each second ticked by.

_It's so unreal_

Kisame sliced through Kin-Kou and a golden gem burst from where her heart once was. "You will never survive what is to come for you." Kin-Kou said her last words, and faded from the world. "I would say the same." Itachi said, looking at Kin-Kous' lifeless body. Kin-Kou was smiling even though she was dead now, and Itachi looked over at Kisame. "Lets go." Itachi said, then paused seeing something shine in the reuins. Itachi walked over to it, and picked it up. A picture of 2 young girls, a young man, and Kin-Kou fell to the ground from the trinket Itachi picked up. Itachi picked up the picture from the sand, and read the back of it. 'Happy birthday Mom, love your son Yuki, and your twin grand daughters Tsuki, and Maya. Enjoy, this rare gem I found in the land of the moon: Fiinikkusu Namida (That is what I believe it is). You wouldn't believe the trouble I had to go through to get this.

_Didn't look out below_

_Watch the time go right out the window_

_Trying to hold on but didn't even know_

_Wasted it all just to_

_Watch you go_

'Another one who would have rather not fought, but did anyways.' Itachi thought to himself, and dropped the picture. Itachi placed the shiny object in his pocket for later. 'Perhaps Hinata would like it.' Itachi thought to himself. "Kisame, lets go." Itachi said, and led the way. "No arguments here, this place is filthy." Kisame said, and followed behind Itachi.

_I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart_

_What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time_

The picture blew away in the wind.

_when I tried so hard_

_And got so far_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall_

_To lose it all_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

The old woman, Kin-Kous hair blew around in the gentle breeze.

_One thing, I don't know why_

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

_Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme_

_To remind myself how_

_I tried so hard_

_In spite of the way you were mocking me_

_Acting like I was part of your property_

_Remembering all the times you fought with me_

_I'm surprised it got so (far)_

Itachi stopped at a lake with a large waterfall roaring down from the cliffs. "Ah. Getting cleaned are we?" Kisame asked. "Hn." Itachi said, and threw off his cape, then his shirt. Itachi had pale skin, and his muscles were well toned. "I will go set up camp then." Kisame said, and left Itachi to his bath time. 'Just 2 weeks, and I can see Hinata again. I wonder how she's doing.' Itachi thought to himself, while standing in the water. Itachis clothes were on shore, and he stood waist deep in the water with his hair down, as the sun was setting beyond the forest Kisame and Itachi were in.

_Things aren't the way they were before_

_You wouldn't even recognize me anymore_

_Not that you knew me back then_

_But it all comes back to me_

_In the end_

_You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart_

_What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time_

_when I tried so hard_

_And got so far_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall_

_To lose it all_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_I've put my trust in you_

_Pushed as far as I can go_

_For all this_

_There's only one thing you should know_

_I've put my trust in you_

_Pushed as far as I can go_

_For all this_

_There's only one thing you should know_

_I tried so hard_

_And got so far_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall_

_To lose it all_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

You should know the drill by now if you'd like another chapter, please review.


	16. Paint It Black

I don't own Naruto, The Rolling Stones, or the Song Paint it Black in any way This is just for fun.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hinata was sitting on the roof, waiting for something to come at her, or someone. Hinata glanced behind her and noticed Pein was standing right behind her. "Get ready." Pein said, and vanished. Hinata jumped down from the roof, and took a defensive stance glancing in every direction. Pein glanced at Hinata from the shadows. Pein raised his hand and many sharp metal objects lifted into the air. Hinata noticed as the nails, broken shuriken, and shards of other metal objects came flying at her. Hinata moved to the left, right, ducked down, then jumped up in the air to avoid being hit. 'I will try not to use Byakugan for now.' Hinata thought to herself as another barrage of sharp metal objects came at her. Pein vanished as Hinata dodged the metal objects. Hinata glanced around, expecting another round of metal objects when Pein lept in front of her out of nowhere. Pein threw punches and kicks at Hinata and she did her best to either dodge or block Peins attacks. Pein faintly smirked, as Hinata threw a punch at his face. Pein caught her hand, and pushed her to the ground with a sharp nail aimed at her throat. "Don't let your guard down next time." Pein said, and walked past Hinata who looked irritated. Hinata picked herself up and decided to train by herself for a while.

_I see a red door and I want it painted black_

_No colors anymore I want them to turn black_

_I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes_

_I have to turn my head until my darkness goes_

Pein threw a right punch and Hinata hit the ground, rolling for a little ways. Hinata growled, and stood up again as determination fired up in her eyes. Hinata tossed shuriken attached to paper bombs at Pein who just smirked and dodged them easily. 'Not even a scratch!' Hinata thought to herself. Hinata threw an annoyed look at Pein and charged recklessly at him. Pein caught Hinatas oncoming punch and lowered his face to hers. Hinata lightly blushed, not knowing what to expect. Pein faintly smirked, amused by Hinata. "You should never let your emotions cloud your judgment in a fight." Pein said and pushed Hinata away from himself, watching as she landed on her butt. Hinata stood up and came at Pein again. Hinata stopped half way form doing a punch and ended up kicking Pein only to find out it was a substitution. A log went flying, and crashed into a tree. "Enough for today." Pein said from behind Hinata. Hinata balled her fists up in frustration and stomped off to train some more by herself.

_I see a line of cars and they're all painted black_

_With flowers and my love both never to come back_

_I see people turn their heads and quickly look away_

_Like a new born baby it just happens every day_

Hinata activated her Byakugan, not sure what to expect today. Pein walked twords Hinata and looked down at her. "Lets see if you can't find the real me today." Pein said, and began to walk away. About half way twords the forest, he vanished in a cloud of smoke and a rock was where Pein just was. 'That shouldn't be too hard.' Hinata thought to herself. Hinata looked around herself, then above and below seeing nothing. Hinata walked twords the forest, and kept on her guard. Suddenly, Hinata stopped seeing a foot. Hinata walked twords it, and noticed Pein with his eyes closed looking rather bored leaning lazily against an old oak tree. Pein opened his right eye as Hinata looked up at him, and vanished in a poof of smoke, a toy mouse was in his place. "Really?" Hinata asked herself, looking at the nasty old stuffed animal. "Hey Pein are you really going to leave this here for blackmail?" Hinata asked, with a small smirk. Pein appeared looking bored. "It was in Deidaras room." Pein said with a kind of disgusted look. Hinata placed a hand on Peins shoulder, walking past him. "I got you." Hinata said quietly, and went to train herself some more. "So you did." Pein said quietly.

_I look inside myself and see my heart is black_

_I see my red door and must have it painted black_

_Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts_

_It's not easy facin' up when your whole world is black_

Hinata was meditating today with Pein. Hinata opened an eye, looking at Pein. Pein opened his eyes, looking bored. Pein vanished, and Hinata was on her guard. A bunch of Peins appeared around Hinata. 'This is new.' Hinata thought to herself, and began attacking the group of Peins. Every time Hinata managed to hit one of the Peins, they vanished in smoke then turned into different things from things in Deidaras room, to puppet parts, to rocks, leaves, twigs, and even a bottle of nail polish. Hinata stood ready for whatever would happen next. Pein flew out of the shadows and began throwing attacks at Hinata. Right punch, left punch, spin around, left kick, right punch, left punch, right kick, spin around. Hinata caught Peins wrist as he spun around, after blocking his attacks. "You're good, Pein." Hinata admitted, as he vanished in smoke leaving a black weasel stuffed animal on the ground with red eyes. "You are improving Hinata. A gift from us is at your feet." Peins voice echoed from the shadows. Hinata picked up the stuffed animal and looked at it with a raised eyebrow. 'Strangely it resembles Itachi in some ways.' Hinata thought to herself. "A weasel?" Hinata asked out loud to no one in particular. 'Mostly from Deidara, but I bet you will figure it out.' Pein thought to himself with an small smirk.

_No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue_

_I could not foresee this thing happening to you_

"Deidara!" Hinata grumbled, seeing him laugh at her. "What? I thought it would remind you of Itachi, since you seem gloomy without him around." Deidara said, amused. "Itachi wouldn't find that too funny." Hinata said, trying to glare at Deidara. "You suck at trying to hide what you're feeling, and by the way if Itachi saw your face right now he probably would be amused." Deidara chuckled, as Pein walked out. "Oh, good morning Pein. I see Hinata is in love with her weasel." Deidara said, and began laughing again. Pein glanced back at Hinata, then vanished and metal objects came at her. Hinata dodged the objects gracefully almost as if she were dancing again. Hinata noticed a kunai come flying twords her throat and caught it before it could hit her. "You have improved more so than yesterday." Pein said from the shadows. "Byakugan." Hinata whispered, and found where Pein was. "Thank you." Hinata said with a smile. Hinata ran into the forest, and Deidara smirked from where he stood watching them. "Get him Princess." Deidara said cheerfully. Hinata sent a substitution at Pein who easily defeated it. Pein glanced back and noticed Hinata behind him. "So you managed to sneak up on me. Interesting." Pein said, and looked at Hinata. "So I will withdraw for today." Pein said, and began to walk away leaving Hinata with a smile.

_If I look hard enough into the settin' sun_

_My love will laugh with me before the mornin' comes_

Pein had himself and 3 of his other bodies was having just a tad bit of trouble defending herself from every side they attacked her on. Hinata paused, as soon as the 3 Peins had appeared they vanised. Hinatas eyes widened a little as a bunch of sharp metal objects came at her from everywhere. "Need a break?" Pein taunted from the shadows. "No." Hinata said, determined as she threw herself in the air avoiding the sharp metal objects. "Good, because if you don't make it through today there would be no point in continuing tomorrow." Pein said boredly. Hinata nodded once and prepared herself, seeing the 3 Peins come at her again. Hinata began dodging the attacks more easily, and blocking them. Pein looked over at the setting sun and faintly smirked. "Enough for today." Pein said walking out form the shadows and making his other 3 bodies vanish. "Rest for the night, you will need it for tomorrow." Pein said, and headed inside. Hinata sighed in relief, and headed inside for a nice hot bath.

_I see a red door and I want it painted black_

_No colors anymore I want them to turn black_

_I see the girls go by dressed in their summer clothes_

_I have to turn my head until my darkness goes_

Hinata was dodging all 6 of Peins bodies this time. Hinata blocked their punches and kicks to the best of her ability even though she was hit several times. Hinata smiled, and looked down at all the Peins she was above for now. "Why are you so happy?" Pein asked with a small smirk. Hinata drew her sword out and began slashing through Peins bodies with her attack she usually used with her palms. Peins' smirk grew a fraction as he noticed he was the only one left out of his body doubles. Hinata was on one knee, and panting from going at this since dawn and it was around 5pm now. "Nice work, Hinata." Pein said with a small smile. Hinatas eyes widened at seeing something she had never seen, or expected Pein to do. Pein placed a hand on Hinatas shoulder, then walked inside. Hinata followed Pein inside, then went to take a hot bath.

_Hmm, hmm, hmm,..._

Hinata came back from taking a bath, and noticed something. Katsumi was at her window sill. Hinata opened the window and Katsumi came in. "How'd it go?" Hinata asked. "Same question you ask every night. You really care for Itachi don't you?" Katsumi asked. Hinata nodded once, and Katsumi smiled as best as a raven could.

_I wanna see it tainted, tainted black_

_Black as night, black as coal_

_I wanna see the sun blotted out from the sky_

_I wanna see it tainted, tainted, tainted, tainted black_

_Yeah!_

"I have to return tomorrow, but I think that is when the pink haired one said she would finally have the antidote for you." Katsumi said, as Hinata layed down. "Thank you." Hinata said quietly. "You are welcome." Katsumi said and flew away into the night. Hinata pulled the blankets over herself, and reached under the pillow pulling out the stuffed animal weasel and cuddling with it. 'One of these days I should thank Deidara.' Hinata thought to herself, and closed her eyes to try and sleep.

_Hmm, hmm, hmm,..._  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

You guys should know by now, more reviews faster chapters


	17. Bottom of a Bottle

I don't own Naruto, Smile Empty Soul, or the Song Bottom of a Bottle in any way. This is just for fun.

Also since I forgot to last time, many thanks to my reviewers WerewolfOfPurpleRoses, SolaceInTheRain, and StormyIceEyes you guys are the greatest..... so here's a bonus chapter to make up on forgetting to say thank you to you all  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Itachi and Kisame were speeding up now. Just a couple more days and they would be home again. 'Home? I don't believe I have ever called a place that since......' Itachi thought and closed his eyes for a moment picturing Sasuke as a little opened his eyes again, keeping his emotionless mask in place. "I'm looking forward to getting there already. Report, take a bath, go to bed and hopefully Deidara wont try and wake me up." Kisame said, sounding amused. "It almost sounds like you want Deidara to bother you." Itachi said. "And you, you can't tell me you're not looking forward to seeing the princess. We've been going at this ridiculous speed for a week and a couple days and were almost back to the base." Kisame said. Itachi didn't answer, keeping his thoughts to himself. "Thought so." Kisame said with a grin.

_I've been scared and lonely_

_I've asked myself_

_Is something wrong with you_

_My girlfriend told me_

_I need some time alone to deal with issues_

Itachi thought back to happier times, questioning himself if there was something wrong with him for being happy and if he really deserved it or not. ***Flashback*** "Itachi can we go to the park?" A 5 year old Hinata asked, tugging urgently on Itachis sleeve as he tried to hurry through his homework. Itachi placed the pen down, and looked over at Hinata. "Sure, lets go." Itachi said, and looked over at Sasuke who appeared to be pouting. Itachi stood up and walked to Sasuke, poking him on the forehead. "You're going too you know, so quit pouting." Itachi said with a smile. Sasukes eyes brightened up and he smiled at his big brother. "Okay." Sasuke said, no longer pouting. ***Flashback*** "Hinata I wanted to thank you, you're the only one aside from my brother who makes me feel human." Itachi whispered to a sleeping Hinata who was around 6 at the time. "I'm happy that you two don't see me as just a tool of destruction, due to being a ninja." Itachi said, failing to notice Hinatas smile as he picked her up and held her close to him, being careful with her against his bulky ANBU armor. 'You're welcome, Itachi.' Hinata thought to herself, though Itachi never knew. ***End Flashbacks***

_But something makes me carry on_

_It's difficult to understand_

_Why I always wanna fight_

Itachi stopped, seeing the sunset through dark eyes though his memories were as bright as the sunlight in his mind. Kisame stopped, and looked back at Itachi. "Did you want to stop here for the night?" Kisame asked. Itachi faintly smirked in amusement, and sat down. "We should but you don't want to right? Me either. So how about we eat and then go after that?" Kisame asked. "Sounds good." Itachi said, looking over at Kisame. "I will go get the food, as long as you start the fire." Kisame said and walked away. Itachi gather up firewood, and easily lit it up once he had it arranged the way he wanted. ***Flashback*** "Hey Itachi what is that?" A 4 year old Hinata asked. "It's a fire." Itachi said, watching Hinata. Hinata reached forward, and Itachi caught her hand. "Don't Hinata, it will hurt if you touch it." Itachi said, and kissed her hand. The little 4 year old Hinata blushed from embarasment. "Sorry." Hinata said, and pouted. "It's fine, just a fire isn't something people stick their hands in." Itachi said, turning away with an amused smile on his face. ***End Flashback*** Kisame came back with the fish, a berries, and different edible roots.

_I do it for the drugs_

_I do it just to feel alive_

_I do it for the love_

_That I get from the bottom_

_Of a bottle_

After eating, Itachi took the first watch. Itachi was leaning against a tree, he coughed up blood with the black tar like stuff. 'Not good, and I'm running low on the stuff that slows it down.....' Itachi thought to himself, and turned away from Kisames view in case he was awake. Itachi threw up his food again, along with blood and the tar like stuff. Itachi took the rest of the stuff he had to slow down the poison eating away at him, and looked up at the sky. ***Flashback*** "Itachi guess what? I heard there's a festival going on in the village. Wanna go?" Sasuke asked. "I wanna go too!" Hinata who was 5 said, with a huge pout and puppy dog eyes. "Alright, alright we'll go but you can't tell our parents and I have to get my homework done." Itachi said with a warm chuckle. "Yay!! Festival!! Festival!!" Sasuke and Hinata cheered, prancing around. "Hey, quiet!" Itachi said with a smile, trying to concentrate on his homework which he found to be too boring compared to his little brother and close friend. ***End Flashback*** 'Looks like all I have is time to say goodbye to Hinata, then go find Sasuke.' Itachi thought to himself.

_You always call me_

_And ask me how I make it through the day_

_I'm always fallin'_

_I guess it's just God's way of_

_Makin' me pay_

'I can't allow myself to hope for a future.' Itachi thought to himself, looking up at the stars in the sky. Itachi looked back at Kisame. 'You're going to owe me, if I let you sleep all night.' Itachi thought to himself, and looked back up at the sky. ***Flashback*** "Hurry Itachi make a wish, make a wish!!" Hinata said, seeing a shooting star go by. Hinata clasped her hands together and looked determined. Sasuke made sure no one was looking at him and did the same. Itachi chuckled about the silliness of kids, and ruffled their hair. "Brother!" Sasuke whined. "Itachi....." Hinata said with a big goofy grin, looking up at him. *Flashback* "But if I go home, no one will care for me." Hinata whined, they group of 3 came back from the festival. Hinata still had cotton candy all over her face. "Hinata, you should wash your face once you're home." Sasuke said with a smile. Hinatas eyes widened and she placed a hand on her face. "HINATA WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!!!" Her father roared, seeing the 3 of them together. Itachis, and Sasukes eyes widened at hearing a loud smack and hearing Hinata crying. "Sasuke go home, I will catch up." Itachi said. "But brother...." Sasuke whined. "Now is not the time for this Sasuke. Tell mother and father I kept you out late." Itachi said, and Sasuke nodded, heading home.

_But something makes me carry on_

_It's difficult to understand_

_Why I always wanna fight_

Itachi walked over to Hinata, and helped her up. "Young Uchiha, what is the meaning of this?" Hinatas father asked coldly. "I kept her out late, my brother wanted to go to the festival and I took her with us." Itachi said, without much emotion twords Hinatas father. "I see, see to it that something like this doesn't happen again without my permission." Hinatas father said, and roughly pulled Hinata in the house with him. Itachi balled his fists up, and glared at where Hinatas father was just standing. 'Why must I feel so powerless to protect those that mean so much to me?' Itachi thought to himself, and headed home to receive his punishment. Itachi paused, then snapped his head up at suddenly hearing Sasuke scream. "Sasuke!" Itachi gasped and ran inside only to find his father standing over Sasuke. Sasuke was crying, and blood was running down his face in 5 different areas. "Father! It was my fault, I took Sasuke out to the festival and..." Itachi paused, seeing his fathers figure looming over him. "Enough!" His father growled. "Sasuke, to your room go!" Itachi said, casting a determined look to Sasuke. Sasuke scrambled to his feet and ran to his room. Itachi made no noise as he took his punishment. ***End flashback***

_I do it for the drugs_

_I do it just to feel alive_

_I do it for the love_

_That I get from the bottom_

_Of a bottle_

Itachi looked over, noticing the sun rise. "Kisame wake up!" Itachi said, looking over at Kisame. "What is it my turn already?" Kisame asked, not opening his eyes. "Past that, time to go." Itachi said, looking in the distance. "Alright." Kisame said and opened his eyes. Kisame yawned and looked over at where Itachi just was. "Go figure that guy, he was never in this much of a hurry before he brought her back." Kisame said out loud to no one, and hurried after Itachi. "Itachi?" Kisame asked. Itachi made no response. "How much longer do you think It will be?" Kisame asked. Itachi faintly smirked as they landed on a tree branch. "Look for yourself." Itachi said, pointing down a long dirt path. "Already huh? Should have figured." Kisame chuckled and jumped down from the tree branch. Itachi followed after Kisame, and the 2 began to walk up the dirt path twords where the others were.

_I do it for the drugs_

_I do it just to feel alive_

_I do it for the love_

_That I get from the bottom_

_Of a bottle_

Kisame walked in, only to be greeted by a tackle from Deidara. "I missed you!!!" Deidara said sounding way too cheerful for his own good. "These guys have been soooo mean to me since you left, you have no idea it was horrible." Deidara said, sounding like a whiny puppy. "Alright, alright, get off of me!" Kisame growled, and stood up. "Where is she?" Itachi asked, glaring at Deidara. "Oh that's right the Princess went off to train by herself early this morning." Deidara said, and Itachi walked away. "What is up his butt?" Deidara asked. "He missed her, what do you expect?" Kisame said with a smirk and headed to the bathroom to take a bath. "Oh? Kisame??" Deidara asked, then tip toed down the hall spying on Kisame because he was bored.

_When I-_

_I wonder why I try_

_And I -_

_I wonder why I bother_

_And I -_

_I wonder why I cry_

_Why I -_

_I go through all this trouble_

Itachi noticed a stuffed animal weasel where Hinata usually was training. Raiden was on a branch looking down at Itachi. "She left to the leaf village." Raiden said sadly, watching Itachis face pale a little. "Tell Kisame, and have him inform Pein." Itachi said plainly, a look of anger, pain, and determination was plain on his face for a moment, then it vanished as quickly as it appeared. Itachi hurried into the forest, and vanished into the shadows.

_I do it for the drugs_

_I do it just to feel alive_

_I do it for the love_

_That I get from the bottom_

_Of a bottle_

_I do it for the drugs_

_I do it just to feel alive_

_I do it for the love_

_That I get from the bottom_

_Of a bottle_  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Want another chapter? Click the review button. ^_^ Please


	18. Imperfection

I don't own Naruto, Skillet or the Song Imperfection in any way. This is Just for fun.

Due to certain situations I may not be posting chapters for a while, (1) my grandfather is on his way out (he isn't doing well and is at the hospital (2) My mother isn't being that great, just found out from my grandmother she plans on kicking me out and shipping me off to my aunts far from my friends (3) I've been really depressed lately anyways onto the chapter and I thank you those who have reviewed, author favorited/alerted and story favorited/alerted:  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hinata had received a letter earlier on in the day. Sakura needed to see her, and Naruto, Neji and Hanabi missed her terribly. The group of them along with Kiba wanted a chance to say goodbye in person. Hinata kept the information to herself she had received from Katsumi. Hinata decided to claim she was going training, and left her stuffed animal weasel where she normally trained. When Raiden had questioned her, she told him what to tell anyone if they were looking for her, and what to tell Itachi if he had come back. Hinata hurried up, and reached the Leaf Village by sunset. Hinata jumped over the gate, and was careful not to get caught by anyone. Hinata jumped into Sakuras window. Sakura jumped a little, and turned around hearing someone in her room with her. "Hinata?" Sakura whispered. Hinata nodded. "You should go." Sakura said, and handed her the package she had promised Hinata. "Why? Didn't you all want to see me?" Hinata whispered, feeling a cold chill run up her spine. "Naruto was a loud mouth, and he was thrown in confinement along with Kiba. Neji tried to stop them, but he failed." Sakura whispered, then looked wide eyed as an ANBU member marched into her room. "Hyuga, Hinata." The ANBU member said coldly. "The wanted criminal for attempting to murder her father." The ANBU member continued. Hinata cast a sad glance at Sakura, then jumped out the window. Lights, sirens, and whistles went off in the Leaf Village.

_You're worth so much_

_It'll never be enough_

_To see what you have to give_

_How beautiful you are_

_Yet seem so far from everything_

_You're wanting to be_

_You're wanting to be_

Hinata ran through the town and crashed into Neji who had just gotten groceries with Hanabi. "Hinata?" Hanabi whispered, then launched herself at her sister. "I missed you so much, father doesn't care for me. Father is merciless, he hates me, Hinata what am I to do here all alone?" Hanabi whimpered. "You have to become stronger. Forgive me, I don't have much time. If you're spotted with me, they will likely label you two as criminals. Goodbye." Hinata said sadly, pushing Hanabi away. Hanabi landed on her rear end, and Neji looked up at his cousin. "Goodbye, Neji." Hinata said quietly, walked up to him, and hugged him. Neji looked surprised, but his look softened and he held her for a moment. Hinata backed away and ran off into the shadows. Neji took Hanabis hand and the 2 ran off twords home together. Hinata paused, smacking into someone else. Hinata looked up into the eyes she thought she would never see again. "F-Father?" Hinata stumbled over her words. "You aren't worth anything, you're weak. The only thing worth anything is that you look like your mother nothing more." Her father said coldly.

_Tears falling down again_

_Tears falling down_

Hinata felt a lump in her throat, like she used to all the time when she was younger and her father would treat her this way. 'I refuse!' Hinata thought to herself and stood up. Hinata felt the water fall from her eyes anyways, but they weren't tears of self blame, self hate, or sadness anymore. "Ah crying again, how pitiful." Hinatas father said with a smirk. Hinata glared at her father, feeling pure anger at this man. "I suppose you're wondering how I survived, simple really you killed a substitution why do you think there was no blood? You really are a disgrace not being able to see through that." Her father said. 'No, I didn't care I just wanted to get Itachi out of there.' Hinata thought to herself, and gave a cold small smirk. "Oh what is this? You dare defy me?" Her father asked with a chuckle. "Weak little Hinata thinks she can stand up against me?" Her father laughed coldly.

_You fall to your knees_

_You beg, you plead_

_Can I be somebody else_

_For all the times I hate myself?_

_Your failures devour your heart_

_In every hour, you're drowning_

_In your imperfection_

***Flashback*** A 4 year old Hinata looked sadly at her father. Her father had called her weak, nothing him, he didn't love her, it was her fault and not Hanabis that their mother had died, she was a waste of time and space, and should be killed. Hinata was on her hands and knees as her father beet and belittled her even more. "Stop it.... please stop it.... someone kill me....." Hinata whimpered to herself while her father kept going, and seemed to enjoy it. ***Flashback*** "Hanabi you're doing so well. You perhaps should become the true heiress, and Hinata could simply vanish." Their father said. Hinata was filled with self hate, she wanted to become someone else, and perhaps kill others, until she met Naruto and he showed her the right way. ***End Flashback*** "The same tricks don't work on someone who isn't a weak child anymore." Hinata said plainly. "Really?" Hinatas father asked, and slapped Hinata. Hinata didn't flinch this time, though blood ran down her chin. Akane and Katsumi were above on the roof top watching the scence below. "You're just a low life criminal........" Hinatas father said darkly.

_You mean so much_

_That heaven would touch_

_The face of humankind for you_

_How special you are_

_Revel in your day_

_You're fearfully and wonderfully made_

_You're wonderfully made_

"Better than being what you are." Hinata said, determined to stand up for herself. "No I am better than what you are. You are not even a Hyuga, you haven't been since you dared to raise a filthy hand to me." Her father said coldly. Hinatas eyes widened for a second then went back to normal. "I see." Hinata said, feeling at the verge of snapping. "What going to cry now?" Her father taunted. "I feel pity for one who can't see the sun, so blinded by his own greed." Akane said from the roof top. Katsumi nodded. Hinata let out a small smile. "No, never again." Hinata said, and felt an over-flowing power that made her go unconscious.

_Tears falling down again_

_Come let the healing begin_

Hinata began having the same nightmare she had almost every night. The image of 2 daughters, her and Itachi as a family now, then it all vanished when Sasuke appeared making it into a sea of blood. Itachi was dead on the top of a hill, as the rain down poured. Then the image faded into Sasuke standing on the rocks as an ocean wave crashed before him. "Forgive me brother." He whispered sadly, then looked up at the sky. "We will destroy the leaf village." Sasuke said suddenly sounding so cold, mad, and somewhat insane. His coal black eyes were so eerie and intense.

_You fall to your knees_

_You beg, you plead_

_Can I be somebody else_

_For all the times I hate myself?_

_Your failures devour your heart_

_In every hour, you're drowning_

_In your imperfection_

Hinata woke up in a cell, noticing her clothes were soaked in blood. 'What happened?' Hinata asked herself, replaying the fight in her own mind. 'Did I kill him?' Hinata asked herself, unsure if she really wanted the answer to that question or not.

_You're worth so much_

_So easily crushed_

_Wanna be like everyone else_

_No one escapes_

_Every breath we take_

_Dealing with our own skeletons, skeletons_

"Hinata you really are here." Naruto said quietly from the cell next to hers, though they couldn't see each other due to the concrete wall in between them. "Yeah." Hinata said quietly. "Hinata?" Kiba gasped in surprise. "I heard you guys got in this mess because of me." Hinata said calmly. "Yeah, but what happened to make you into a criminal?" Naruto asked. "I attacked a substitution of my father, but now..... I think I may have actually killed him this time." Hinata said quietly, looking at the floor in shame. "Why?" Naruto asked sadly. "I don' know I snapped he wouldn't stop hurting me then everything went black." Hinata said sounding like a lost child. "I see....... say Hinata you've been with Itachi haven't you?" Naruto asked sounding serious. "How'd you know?" Hinata asked sounding a little surprised as she picked her head up. "Its kind of obvious from the way you two used to be when you were kids. Oh and Sasuke has been around here looking for Itachi, though I don't think Sasuke saw me." Naruto said calmly. Hinata faintly smiled."Naruto you've grown up." Hinata said calmly. "I guess though im only still a teenager." Naruto chuckled.

_You fall to your knees_

_You beg, you plead_

_Can I be somebody else_

_For all the times I hate myself?_

_Your failures devour your heart_

_In every hour, you're drowning_

_In your imperfection_

"Same with me. Naruto promise me something alright?" Hinata asked. "Sure."Naruto said sounding happy. 'Reminds me of Deidara.' Hinata thought to herself. "No matter what happens never give up on your dream to become Hokage." Hinata said calmly and looked twords the door hearing someone coming. "What do you think is going to happen?" Naruto asked. "Just promise me alright?" Hinata asked. "I promise." Naruto said, then looked in the direction he heard feet shuffling twords them.

_Won't you believe, yeah_

_Won't you believe, yeah_

_All the things I see in you_

_You're not the only one_

_You're not the only one_

_Drowning in imperfection  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Must I put this ridiculous thing on the bottom?? You know you want to click the review button........ It'll make another chapter appear faster.


	19. See Me In Shadow

I don't own Naruto, Delain, or the song See me in Shadow in any way. This is just for fun.

So same thing applies as on my last chapter about my family and such misery la-de-da ect..... anyways to answer BlackWerewolfOfPurpleRoses review, yes Pein already did know, and I appreciate your reviews.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Itachi was crouched on a tree branch over looking the leaf village. Itachi noticed the area was surrounded by many ANBU members. 'This place brings back memories....... I no longer care that I was used......... as long as Hinata and Sasuke were safe.' Itachi thought to himself, watching the ANBU members roam around and others keeping a watch in different areas. Itachi began planning out how to get past them, hopefully unnoticed.

_Standing in the shadow of our lies_

_To hide our imperfections_

_Doing anything we can to hide_

_Eyes wide open but still blind_

_To see what really matters_

_And insecurity won't go_

_See me in shadows_

***Flashback*** "Itachi why do you look so sad?" Hinata asked, looking up at Itachi. "That I can't tell you Hinata." Itachi said, placing a hand on Hinatas head. Today was the day Itachi was given his mission to kill his own family, told to seal off his emotions, and never show them. "Why?" Hinata asked, trying to figure out why Itachi could be sad on her own. "It's a secret." Itachi said softly, wishing he didn't have to do what was to come. ***Flashback*** "Hey Hinata have you ever thought about what lies on the other side of the gates?" A 9 year old Itachi asked curiously. "No, why?" A 4 year old Hinata answered, looking up at Itachi who was sitting in the swing. "Did you ever think about being free from here? Away from our parents? Running away?" Itachi asked, watching as Hinata was still playing in the sand. "No." Hinata said, shaking her head. "One of these days Hinata lets leave here together." Itachi said with a small smile. "Okay." Hinata said with a big goofy grin.** *Flashback*** "ITACHI!!" Hinata who was now 6 yelled and grabbed Itachis arm. "What is it?" Itachi asked, alarmed that someone may have hurt Hinata. "ITACHI HURRY HURRY!!! FIREWORKS!!!" Hinata yelled, and began dragging Itachi around. "Hey, hold on, Hinata!!" Itachi said, not really resisting. 'Geez for a 6year old shes tough.' Itachi thought to himself, then looked up in the sky from the hill he was on with Hinata. "You found him!" Sasuke said with a goofy grin. "Yup." Hinata giggled. Itachi smiled, feeling happy for the first time that week.

_Standing by the ruins of your soul_

_That cries for some more meaning_

_Wondering when you have_

_Become so cold_

***Flashback*** "Ummmmm Itachi?" An 8 year old Hinata asked, kind of nervously looking like she wanted to fidget. "Yes Hinata?" A barley 14 year old Itachi asked, ruffling her hair. "I have something for you, promise not to throw it away kay?" Hinata asked. "Alright, but who gave you that idea?" Itachi asked, with a chuckle. "It's stupid, you wont like it." Sasuke said from behind Itachi. Itachi looked back at Sasuke. "Sasuke, you're an idiot sometimes." Itachi said, and looked back to where Hinata was. Hinata was no longer there, but a stuffed animal black weasel was. Itachi raised his eyebrow, picking it up. An amused smile formed on Itachis face. "Silly little girl." Itachi said to no one in particular. "Brother...." Sasuke grumbled, annoyed. ***Flashback*** A 5 year old Hinata, thanks to Itachis distraction managed to put a daisy crown on Sasukes head. Itachi laughed, and took a picture. "Itachi not fair!! Give it!!" Sasuke whined, tossing the daisy crown off and chasing Itachi around the town. Hinata looked a little sad, she picked up her flower crown and put it on her own head.

_So cold_

_And all the pictures of your past are gone_

_So cold, so cold_

_Forget yourself_

_And who you are_

_Another life is not that far_

***Flashback*** "Hinata why are you so sad? Shouldn't today be happy? You have a little sister now." Itachi said, he had just gotten back from whatever was holding him up. "Itachi!!" Hinata saw Itachi standing there with a worried, and concerned look on his face. Hinata ran to Itachi and hugged him tightly. Itachi held her, watching only her and ignoring the looks of others around them. "M-Mother s-she's dead n-now no one w-will be here f-for me." Hinata whispered, sobs racking her little body. "I'm here for you Hinata, Sasuke and I will always be here for you." Itachi said, trying his best to comfort her. "Thank you Itachi." Hinata whispered through her sobs.

_Standing by the paintings of your dreams_

_But you have awoken_

_And all the purples and the greens_

_Have turned to black_

_And the ruins of your soul_

_Have died, no more meaning_

_I wonder when you have_

_Become so cold_

***Flashback*** Itachi saw Sasukes tormented eyes at seeing his family slain, and by none other than his older brother. 'Forgive me, Sasuke I had no choice though you will probably hate me now.' Itachi thought sadly to himself. ***Flashback*** Sasuke grew to be distant, and somewhat cold. Hinata grew up pretty much always on her own, she became less talkative, more distant, and inside herself never shining like the sun as much as she had when Itachi was still around. ***End Flashbacks***

_So cold_

_And all the pictures of your past are gone_

_So cold, so cold_

_Forget yourself_

_And who you are_

_Another life is not that far_

Itachi jumped up into the sky from the tree, his route now decided.

_Not that far_  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Reviews = Chapters


	20. SpellBound Storm

I don't own Naruto, Stream of Passion, or the songs Spellbound and Embrace the Storm

**BlackWerewolfOfPurpleRoses**: Itachi has a plan, not to worry and I must agree Itachis and Hinatas flashbacks are cute.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hanabi bounded into the cell area. "Hanabi?" Hinata whispered, surprised as she saw her little sister run at her. Hanabi threw herself against the cell, sobbing she fell to her knees. "Hanabi?" Hinata asked, walking twords the call bars and kneeling down. Hinata placed her hands on her sisters, and looked into her eyes. "It's horrible Hinata, they've decided your a traitor and you're going to be killed!! Hinata!! I can't....." Hanabi stopped for a moment to catch her breath. "Hanabi I know its hard but you must not...... don't let what they're saying bother you. I will find a way out of this." Hinata said calmly, watching Hinata. 'I'm scared too, but I can't let it show.' Hinata thought to herself. 'Itachi.' Hinata thought to herself, picturing his face and piercing coal eyes. 'What if I never see him again? Am I alright with that? I guess so, as long as he's alright.' Hinata thought to herself with a small sad smile. "Hinata?" Hanabi asked softly, seeing her older sisters small sad smile. 'Can't let myself give up yet.' Hinata thought to herself. "I'm alright." Hinata said, looking into her sisters soft, gentle eyes. 'You're just like how I was at your age.' Hinata thought to herself.

_I'm ready; With my eyes open wide,_

_Living to devour all this light._

_Soon, as ever sun has faded,_

_You cannot turn away._

_Follow my voice and feel the pull._

_I'm ready, as I've never been before._

_Your need to give in grows even stronger._

"Hinata how? How are you going to get out of it? I can see how Naruto and Kiba can but how, Hinata?" Hanabi asked through a broken whisper. "The answer should be on it's way here." Hinata said, daring to let herself hope in the slightest. Hanabis' eyes opened wide. "You don't mean........ Itachi do you?" Hanabi asked, barley able to remember him from when they were all little. Hinata gave a small smile. "I do." Hinata said, placing a hand through the bars to rest on Hanabis head. "Why? Why a murderer like him of all people? He isn't the same Hinata!" Hanabi said, pleading with her older sister. "No, Hanabi he is the same." Hinata said, watching her sister. "What do you mean? Hinata!!" Hanabi said, shaking her head not fully understanding. "Itachi and I are the same now." Hinata said, referring to what she did to her father. Hanabis eyes widened in understanding. "Hanabi, even if you do hate me someday...." Hinata trailed off, looking to the side then back at Hanabi. "I will be there for you, because that is what older sisters are for." Hinata said with a smile on her face, despite where she was and the position she was in. "Hinata....." Hanabi whimpered. "Hanabi." Hinata said, and poked Hanabis forehead. "Promise me you'll grow up to be a strong woman like our mother alright?" Hinata asked, looking into her sisters wide eyes. "A-Alright." Hanabi stammered. Hinata nodded and stood up, taking a step back as she heard foot steps.

_Rest assured I will not leave you,_

_Until your world is mine._

_Come closer to me and let go._

"Hanabi it's best you left, and weren't seen here." Naruto said, glancing at Hanabi. "Goodbye, Hanabi." Hinata said, and turned away. "Hinata..." Hanabi whimpered, and was picked up by one of the guards. "Hinata!" Hanabi exclaimed, trying hard to get away and go back to her sister. "I love you Hanabi..." Hinata whispered holding her hands above her heart. "HINATA!!" Hanabi yelled as she was dragged out into the night. "Poor girl must be traumatized after what happened to her father." One of the ANBU said about Hanabi. "Yeah and it's all her sisters fault." Another ANBU member said to the other one. Hinatas hair covered her eyes. "Hypocrites." Hinata whispered, glad that no one could see her glassy eyes since her hair was shadowing them.

_A storm is raging around us, we feel its majesty._

_The clouds are moving forward unraveling my hidden thoughts._

_Embrace the storm._

Hanabi was hugging herself tightly as she wondered around the leaf village not sure what to do with herself anymore. 'Hinata you were more like a mother to me than a sister. What do I do now?' Hanabi thought to herself, and fell to her knees in the middle of the town. Hanabi began fiercely wiping away the tears that refused to stop pouring from her eyes, like the never ending Stormy Night called Life.

_The storm is blinding our vision as it travels through the fields._

_I watch in absolute horror for now I know the day has come._

_Embrace the storm._

A ninja silhouette stood on the roof top, then jumped down seeing Hanabi. "Hanabi, where is Hinata?" Itachi asked, looking at her. 'Hinata was right, he came for her.' Hanabi thought to herself. Hanabi pointed in the direction Hinata was. "Thank you." Itachi said, with a small smile and ran off. 'I know there are so many questions I wish I could ask them, but I can't if they stayed they would be killed for sure.' Hanabi thought to herself.

_Now I know we will never behold the sun again._

_Our path is perfectly clear: We belong amongst the clouds._

_The storm is building inside me, it screams to be released._

'Hinata will never be here again, never in our village.' Hanabi sadly thought to herself as the grey clouds began to form over the Hidden Leaf Village. Hanabi punched the ground and screamed in anger. Hanabi kept punching the ground over and over again, like little Hinata did when Itachi had said goodbye to her once do long ago. Neji was carrying a brown paper bag full of peaches, when he noticed Hanabi. "Hanabi!" Neji gasped and dropped his bag of peaches. Peaches rolled out of the bag, and into the mud. Neji held Hanabi close to him. "Hanabi, get a hold of yourself! Everything will be fine." Neji said calmly. "Easy for you, someone who is about to be married to Tenten to say." Hanabi said, leaning her head on Nejis' shoulder. "Hinata will live, that is all that should matter even if it wont be with us anymore." Neji said, and helped Hanabi up. "Your peaches...." Hanabi whispered, just noticing Nejis' bag forgotten on the ground. "Are replaceable, you are not my cousin. Hanabi, let's go home." Neji said, and led Hanabi away as it started to rain.

_It will destroy my silent existence and now I know the day has come._

_Embrace the storm._  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hnm? Shall I end it here on a cliffie?? If you would like to know what happens next, review please. *Insert evil smirk here*


	21. Calling To The Night

I don't Own Naruto, Metal Gear, Natasha Farrow, or the Song Calling to the Night

**BlackWerewolfOfPurpleRoses**, yes I agree the last chapter was sad. You can suggest Ignorance by Paramore, I will just have to add it in later since I have a couple more chapters finished up. That chapter will be just for you, and I hope you like it.

**Most recent complaint?**: I have a cold starting yippee just what I need lol  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Itachi ran down the back ways twords the prison Hinata was being held in. Itachi waited in the shadows as a few ANBU members passed by him. Itachi didn't show it but he was anxious, and worried for Hinata. Above, Raiden cawed from a roof looking down at something near Itachis feet. Itachi looked down at where Hinatas raven was looking and saw a pale face with familiar long dark hair shadowing her eyes. "Hinata....." Itachi said quietly. "Itachi?" Hinata whispered, wondering if she was hearing things. "Sorry I made you wait so long." Itachi said quietly, and knelt down so she could see him. "I knew you would come." Hinata said, reaching her hand out twords him. Itachi took her hand with a small smile. "I have something of yours." Itachi said, handing Hinata her Leaf Village headband. Hinata took it, and looked at it. 'A scratch through it, matching Itachis.' Hinata thought to herself. "Freedom is beyond these walls, so now we can leave like we planned as children." Itachi said, and stood up. "Itachi?" Hinata whispered. "Shh." Itachi said quietly, hearing ANBU members coming twords him. Hinata looked behind herself, seeing ANBU members looking angrily at her. "Itachi!" Hinata quietly gasped as one of them opened the cell door. 'Sakura I hope this works!' Hinata thought to herself, and took out the antidote stabbing it into Itachis leg.

_Through the night to the day_

_When everything is gone_

_Carry this soul away from the dry lands_

'What the hell was that?' Itachi asked himself, and glanced downwards seeing the ANBU drag away an unconscious Hinata who had a nice bruise forming on her cheek. Itachi growled, glaring hard at the ANBU. "Uchiha." One of the ANBU said, standing before him. Itachi glared over at the ANBU and noticed he was surrounded. The ninjas in the ANBU coldly smirked and the leader made a signal. Itachi lept up into the air, clearly dodging a bunch of bullets that were fired at him. Itachi landed on his feet, right in front of the leader and used his sword sending the leader of the squad flying. The other members looked at each other, nodded, and fired again at Itachi. Itachi dodged the bullets again, then lept up into the air again. Upside down and with precision, Itachi threw his kunai pinning the ANBU to walls and trees. The ANBU ninja looked quite angry. Itachi took the advantage, and vanished leaving a substitution for those ANBU ninja who were now free to fight.

_In the sun we see fighting over lines_

_All our dreams and wishes we send home for safe keeping_

_Fighting for what's right_

Itachi kept running, then found the entrance door to the prison. Itachi noticed the door was locked from the inside and more ANBU were waiting to fight him inside. Itachi broke the door down, and began fighting them. The group of ANBU were knocked unconscious, and Itachi activated his sharingan. Itachi walked in the direction he scenced Hinatas chakra, not caring that he was almost fully blind at the moment. Itachi moved through the hallways like a screaming banshee in a haunted cemetery. More and more ANBU kept coming at Itachi, and each one of them failed.

_Calling to the night_

_To dream again in the light_

_Waiting for a storm to rise and Feel the isolation fleeting_

Hikaru, Isamu and Amaya appeared, all flying by Itachis side as he ran. Itachi glanced at the ravens, but other wise he had shown no signs of noticing their presence. Itachi jumped up onto a sill of sorts, looking down below. Hinata was strapped to a table, and the table was up so everyone could see her. A group of ANBU stood ready to slash her to pieces. Itachi suddenly felt a spur of energy, and his eye sight was coming back. Itachi also noticed he didn't feel as weak or sick as he used to. 'Not the time to be impressed.' Itachi thought to himself, looking down at Hinata again. "Itachi...." Hinata whispered weakly, it was only then Itachi noticed how beaten up she was. Itachis eyes grew a bright red, and the glass shattered, shards of it flew everywhere.

_Calling to the night_

_To be or not to be fighting here_

_Leaving without you, leaving my soul behind_

"Shit, its Itachi....." One of the ANBU growled. Itachi heard feet running at him from behind. "There he is, damn Itachi stalling for time with a substitution." Another ANBU ninja said. Itachi faintly smirked, and made a few shadow clones of himself. 3 shadow clones ran at the ANBU complaining of the substitution, and another 3 ran at the ANBU ready to attack Hinata. "Itachi... you should go without me... you'll get killed." Hinata said quietly, closing her eyes in defeat. "Stupid, is that what you really want? To give up on everything, to give up on life now?" Itachi growled, glaring hard at Hinata. Hinata looked wide eyed at Itachi and remembered what both he, and Naruto had taught her. "No...... I wont give up anymore." Hinata said, struggling against her restraints. "Be still." Itachi commanded. Hinata froze, and Itachi slashed the restraints, freeing her. Hinata began to fall forward but Itachi caught her. "Ready? We will see fireworks tonight." Itachi said a hint of amusement lacing his voice. Hinata raised an eyebrow at Itachi, and nodded deciding not to question him yet. Itachi jumped up and out onto the roof, speeding from roof top to roof top until they were on top of the Hidden Leaf Villages gate watching the village in the distance.

_Calling to the night_

_Colors of Kodachrome fade with time_

The prison seemed to be on flames, then everything exploded all at once in the prison. "What about Naruto and Kiba?" Hinata whispered. "You think I would leave them to die?" Itachi asked, looking down seriously at Hinata. ***Flashback*** "Naruto do you want to live?" Itachis substitution asked, glancing back at him. "Yeah I kind of have to in order to become the next Hokage!" Naruto said. The substitution Itachi kicked a set of keys and a letter to Naruto. "Place the letter somewhere Sasuke will find it, and if you want to live hurry out of here the fireworks will be starting soon." ***End Flashback*** Hinata shook her head no. "What was that your clones used?" Hinata asked. "A sharingan technique, what did you poke me with earlier?" Itachi asked sounding like a principal scolding a kid for running down the hall. "Feeling better?" Hinata asked. "A little." Itachi said a little softer. "An antidote." Hinata said calmly. Itachi faintly smiled. "You're welcome." Hinata said, and closed her eyes. "Lets go" Itachi said, giving the Leaf Village; The place where he grew up one last look before turning and vanishing into the night.

_Calling to the night_

_For us, for every single life_

_All the ashes of men remain as a perfect memory_

_Calling to the night_

_But the heart will remain_

_As a silhouette of time_

_Hear the ringing echos in the splitting horizon_

_Calling to the night  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

You know where the button is. Click it, and review even if it's a flame I will accept it and post another chapter.


	22. Lullaby For A Stormy Night

I don't own Naruto, Viena Teing or the Song Lullaby for a Stormy Night in any way. This is just for fun.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hinata woke up on the couch hearing a loud clap of thunder. Hinata jumped and and held the blanket close to her heart as she sat up. Hinata glanced around not seeing anyone anywhere. Hinata, then looked over twords her feet and noticed Itachi had fallen asleep leaning against the couch. Hinata stood up quietly, and sat next to him, using the blanket to cover them both. Another clap of thunder made Hinata jump again, and she rested her head on Itachis shoulder. Itachi opened an eye and faintly smiled pulling Hinata to him. Hinata made a noise similar to a squeak in surprise, then looked up at Itachi who appeared to be amused. "Where is everyone?" Hinata whispered. "According to the note left to me, Pein, Deidara, and Sasori left to go fight against people from the Leaf Village." Itachi said, watching her to see if she would figure out the deeper meaning behind it. 'They still want the 9 tails.' Itachi thought to himself. "Oh." Hinata said, and unconsciously grabbed Itachis shirt as the thunder cracked loudly again. "Hinata why are you afraid of a little thunder?" Itachi asked, still watching her.

_Little child, be not afraid_

_The rain pounds harsh against the glass_

_Like an unwanted stranger_

_There is no danger_

_I am here tonight_

"It's just that whenever the rain comes, something bad usually comes with it. That's they way it's always been." Hinata said quietly. 'Plus my dream scares me most times, it ends with you dead and the rain pouring down.' Hinata thought to herself with sad eyes. "Hinata." Itachi said, as the rain began pounding against the windows. "I'm here, nothing will happen tonight." Itachi said, and kissed the top of Hinatas' head. "Promise?" Hinata asked, like when they were little kids. "Hn." Itachi said, looking into the distance lost in his own thoughts. 'It wont be long now brother, and you can have my blood for the family I took from you. The Leaf Village will celebrate you as their hero for killing me.' Itachi thought to himself, then looked over at Hinata. 'I hope you find happiness again someday.' Itachi thought to himself, glancing at Hinata from the corner of his eye. Hinata closed her eyes, feeling safe in Itachis arms. Itachi faintly smiled again, then looked down the hallway hearing foot steps. 'Must be Kisame.' Itachi thought to himself.

_Little child_

_Be not afraid_

_Though thunder explodes_

_And lightning flash_

_Illuminates your tear stained face_

_I am here tonight_

"Itachi, bad news, I'm afraid." Kisame said with a grave look on his face. "Kisame?" Itachi asked, looking up at his friend. "Itachi. Pein, Deidara, and Sasori their all dead. Naruto destroyed Pein, Sasori was defeated by his grandmother and that pink haired girl form the Leaf Village, and Deidara lost his life to your brother." Kisame said quietly, and knelt down looking at Hinata. "So what do you suppose will happen now?" Kisame asked, looking Itachi now. "I don't know, perhaps I should go visit my little brother soon it's been too long since I last saw him." Itachi said with a small cold smirk. "His eyes belong to me." Itachi added, as thunder roared over them again. Lightening flashed, and though Itachi and Kisame didn't see it Hinata had her glassy, sad, and somewhat angry eyes open. 'How can he be so cold to his brother?' Hinata asked herself, her hair shadowed her eyes. "Itachi...." Kisame said, glancing at Hinata who he now noticed was awake. "Hinata?" Itachi asked. Hinata slowly lifted her head up, but didn't look at Itachi. Kisame sighed, and walked into the kitchen pretending he didn't really know how Itachi felt about his little brother. "Itachi how c-can you be so cold to y-your little brother?" Hinata asked quietly, anger was the most dominate in her eyes. "Acting." Itachi whispered so only Hinata could looked a little surprised, then went back to being calm and nodded.

_And someday you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_And forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning_

Hinata, once asleep again was placed back on the couch by Itachi. Itachi scribbled down something and walked to Kisame, handing it to him. "I plan on leaving in the morning to find my little brother. I am leaving you this, and take care of Hinata." Itachi said, and turned to walk away. 'Foolish Itachi.' Kisame thought to himself and opened the folded paper Itachi had handed him.

Hinata had woken up again, she stood up as Itachi walked into the room. "Follow." Itachi said, and walked to his bedroom. Hinata nodded and followed after Itachi. Itachi sat down on his bed and motioned for Hinata to come to him. Hinata walked to Itachi and he held her to him. "Itachi." Hinata whispered, placing a hand on his cheek. Itachi pulled Hinata onto his lap and kissed her.

_Little child_

_Be not afraid_

_The storm clouds mask your beloved moon_

_And its candlelight beams_

_Still keep pleasant dreams_

_I am here tonight_

"Itachi you are such a fool, that girl will follow you to your grave." Kisame said, dropping the letter to the floor. The letter read: Kisame- take care of Hinata while I'm gone. I don't plan on returning, after the battle with Sasuke. You are not to tell Hinata where I am. Understand me? You've been a good friend. - Itachi. "But I will keep that promise to not tell her where you are." Kisame said with a shark like grin.

_Little child_

_Be not afraid_

_The wind makes creatures of our trees_

_And the branches to hands_

_They're not real, understand_

_And I am here tonight_

"You know, when we were younger.... I always wondered why you weren't like other girls always trying to impress Sasuke and I." Itachi said, tracing Hinatas bottom lip with his finger. "They always annoyed me, but you never did." Itachi said, looking into Hinatas soft eyes. "I found myself only having eyes for you, no one else." Itachi said, feeling kind of lame like he just used a cheesy pick up line on some bar tramp. Hinata chuckled, watching Itachi. "Not funny, making me feel kind of embarrassed." Itachi said with a small smirk of amusement. "Sorry but that just doesn't sound like you.....not like something you would say." Hinata said, watching Itachi. "I guess...." Itachi said, looking twords the window. "Ita-" Hinata stopped as Itachi gently grabbed her face. "Shut up, Hinata." Itachi said, then pushed Hinata on the bed before leaning over and kissing her again. Itachi slipped the shiny object around Hinatas neck without her knowing it. A red stone with blue swirling inside of it on a gold chain. Fiinikkusu Namida. (Phoenix Tears..... forgot to make mention of what it meant the last time I posted it)

Thunder cracked again, and Itachi faintly smiled to himself. 'I may as well give Hinata a farewell gift.' Itachi thought to himself, as one piece of clothing amounted to more on the floor.

_And someday you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_And forest and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning_

Dawn came too early for Itachis liking. Itachi sat down fully dressed now, and looked over at Hinata. "Itachi...." Hinata whispered his name. Hinata let a small smile show on her face in her sleep, she had no clothes on still while under the blankets. Itachi leaned over Hinatas small body and whispered something in her ear. "Goodbye, Hinata." Itachi said, and began walking away. Itachi looked over at Hinata one last time. 'Someone..... someones talking to me.' Hinata thought to herself. 'I should go before I change my mind.' Itachi thought to himself, sadly smiled and walked out the door. 'Itachi!!!' Hinata thought to herself, and her eyes snapped open. Hinata noticed she was in the bed all by herself. "No..." Hinata whispered to herself, and sat up. "Hes.... gone...." Hinata said quietly to herself. 'What was it he said before he left?' Hinata asked herself.

_For you know, once even I_

_Was a little child_

_And I was afraid_

_But a gentle someone always came_

_To dry all my tears_

_Trade sweet sleep the fears_

_And to give a kiss goodnight_

***Flashback*** Itachi leaned over Hinatas small body and whispered something in her ear. "I will protect you. So don't forget me...... because I love you..... and thank you for everything Hinata." Itachi whispered to Hinata ***End Flashback*** 'How could I ever forget you? And why did you tell me such a strange thing? Wait don't tell me you plan on dying?!!!' Hinata thought to herself, quickly stood up and got dressed in a hurry. Hinata ran out the bedroom door, and noticed Kisame was dressed and appeared to be waiting for her outside. Kisame had his eyes closed and was leaning against the wall. "Kisame where's Itachi?" Hinata asked, sounding a little frantic. Kisame opened an eye and looked over at Hinata. "Calm down Hinata, I can't tell you that." Kisame said, looking fully at Hinata. "Why not? Itachis going to let himself be killed!!" Hinata said, sounding angry. Kisame chuckled. "Listen to my whole sentence before you interrupt please. Princess, I can't tell you because I promised Itachi and I will never break a promise so instead just follow me." Kisame said, and began walking ahead. 'Itachi will kill me for this, but I can't let him just go off and die even if he is an idiot at times.' Kisame thought to himself. "Kay." Hinata said and grabbed her sword, following after Kisame.

_Well, now I am grown_

_And these years have shown_

_Rain's a part of how life goes_

_But it's dark and it's late_

_So I'll hold you and wait_

_'til your frightened eyes do close_

_And I hope that you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_And forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning_

_Everything's fine in the morning_

_The rain will be gone in the morning_

_But I'll still be here in the morning_  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Review Review


	23. Leaves Whisper

I don't own Naruto, Leaves' Eyes, or the song Leave's Whisper. This is Just for fun.

**Warnings??** Some of Itachis and Sasukes past **-SPOILER-** for those who haven't seen/read it in the anime/manga  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Itachi flew through the trees, going as fast as he could to find his little brother. 'Assuming he found the note he will know to meet me on the top of the hill under the old crest of our clan.' Itachi thought to himself. Itachi never slowed in step, he felt alive, and happy to see his brother even if it would mean his own end.

_Tell me now haven't you heard the leaves whisper?_

_Secrets of heaven and earth and of thousand springs_

***Flashback*** Itachi watched as a little Sasuke ran home seeing all kinds of destruction on the looked so scared and innocent. ***Flashback*** "Measure your capacity?" Sasuke asked from the floor he was laying on from being kicked by his older brother. ***Flashback*** Sasuke was holding his head, it was all too much to take in everything his brother was showing him, what he had done. "Brother! Don't show me this!" Sasuke yelled into the night. ***Flashback*** Sasuke watched his father and older brother walk past each other. 'Brother you seem so far away.' Sasuke thought to himself. ***Flashback*** Sasuke often times snuck out just to watch his older brother train, and Itachi never said anything unless Sasuke got in the way. ***Flashback*** Itachi threw a hard glare at their father. ***Flashback*** Sasuke watched as Itachi threw a kunai into one symbol out of many on the wall, cracking it. ***Flashback*** "Brother watch me!" Sasuke said, taking out kunai. ***Flashback*** Sasuke fainted in the middle of the town, after seeing what his brother had shown him. ***Flashback*** An older Sasuke ran at Itachi with the Chidori wrecking the wall on the way. ***Flashback*** A younger Sasuke stood frozen at the door, knowing whoever had slain his clan was on the other side.

_Follow the wind and the storm at their command_

_Sigh, hear the sigh of the waves and the grass shiver_

***Flashback*** Itachi kicked an older Sasuke across the room, Sasuke landed against the wall. ***Flashback*** "It's just as you said, I've hated you, detested you, and in order to kill you I've survived!" Sasuke said coldly, Chidori in hand. ***Flashback*** "What are you doing brother?" A little Sasuke asked, looking up into Itachis cold eyes. "Foolish little brother." Itachi said emotionlessly, then looked away ***Flashback*** Itachi watched Sasuke from the top of a pole, the red moon was full in the background. ***Flashback*** "Sorry, some other time Sasuke." Itachi said from where he was sitting, then poked Sasukes forehead with a smile. Sasuke placed a hand on where he just got poked, and smiled back. ***Flashback*** Sasuke watched as Itachi killed their parents with his sword. ***Flashback*** Itachi carried Sasuke on his back, because Sasuke hurt his ankle trying to show off for his big brother. ***Flashback*** Itachi walked out of the house an angry expression was on his face ***Flashback*** "Do you hate me brother?" Itachi asked Sasuke. "Well to be honest...." Sasuke said, trailing off. "It's alright if you do, its natural for ninja to live their life hated by others. Even if it's only an obstacle for you to overcome, I'm always going to be there for you. That's what big brothers are for." Itachi said with a smile.

_Haven't you heard_

_Mmm, what the leaves whisper?_

***Flashback*** "Can we play a game brother? Can we? Can we please?" Sasuke asked, tugging on Itachis sleeve. "Itachi, homework now." Their mother said."Maybe later." Itachi said, then paused seeing his brothers pouty face. "I'll do my homework later." Itachi said, and raced outside with Sasuke at his heals. ***Flashback*** "Where could Itachi be?" Sasuke asked himself, then noticed feet at the base of a tree. "Found you!" Sasuke said, smiling. "You're pretty good, but too bad." Itachi said and vanished in a poof of smoke. "Shadow clone?" Sasuke asked himself.

_we've been seeking the truth_

_The ancient songs of man_

***Flashback*** Itachi was pushing Sasuke on the swing. ***Flashback*** Itachi watched as Sasuke attempted to make a sand castle and failed horribly. "Idiot." Itachi said, poking his brothers forehead. Itachi knelt down and began helping Sasuke build a sand castle. Sasuke smiled even though his eyes were watery from failing and trying so hard to make a sand castle. "Thank you." Sasuke said, and tried to help. "You're welcome." Itachi said, as he began adding a moat to the castle. ***Flashback*** Sasuke was covered in mud. "Sasuke you know mother isn't going to like this." Itachi scolded. "I know, what do I do?" Sasuke asked, looking up at his older brother with puppy dog eyes. Itachi sighed, and smiled almost chuckling at his little brother. "Lets take you to the lake and get you cleaned up." Itachi said, taking Sasukes hand and leading him away. ***Flashback*** "Itachi!! Look!! Ice cream!!" Sasuke said, pointing out his most recent addiction that was at a stand. "Fine, one then were going home it's bad enough dad is going to be angry." Itachi sighed. 'Damn I hate how soft I can be sometimes twords my little brother, but he has a way of wrapping me around his finger.' Itachi thought to himself.

_Tell me why haven't you felt the rain dripping?_

_Falling from heaven on earth and makes life flow_

***Flashback*** "Itachi?" His mother called him, looking around the house. "Itachi?!!" His mother called again. Itachi walked out of his room, looking kind of glum from always being on his own and seeing things little ones should never have to see. "Yes mother?" Itachi asked, looking at his mother. Itachis mother took Itachis hand and placed it on her stomach. "You're going to have a little brother soon." His mother said, smiling. Instead of having an attitude, or expecting the worst out of the situation Itachi did something he hadn't done in a long time: a small smile. Itachis mother looked taken aback. "What's his name?" Itachi asked, feeling his little brother move around. "Sasuke." His mother said happily. "Sasuke." Itachi repeated, looking lost in thought. 'I wont be alone anymore, and I wont let Sasuke go through what I have been through. Sasuke, I don't know you yet, but I will always be there for you and protect you.' Itachi thought to himself, his smile grew a bit more.

_Watching the growing of grass and lakes smiling_

_Witness the noon of the night and skies dwelling_

***Flashback*** The night Itachi was born it was raining with harsh winds, and he was left alone most of the time because his mother was weakened from having him and his father wasn't interested in his son at this age. *Flashback* The day Sasuke was born it was sunny and clear with snow on the ground and Itachis smile matched the day outside. ***Flashback*** Itachi picked up Sasuke who had been fussing and crying. Sasuke stopped, and looked up at Itachi all wide eyed. "Itachi put him down now, you're going to drop him." His father snapped. Itachi sighed and did as he was told. Sasuke began crying again, and this time when Itachi picked him up he kept a watch out for anyone who might scold him for comforting his baby brother. ***End Flashbacks***

_Mmm, tell me, haven't you heard_

_Mmm, what the leaves whisper now?_

_Mmm, haven't you heard_

_Mmm, we are seeking the truth_

Itachi stopped seeing the hill just ahead. 'Finally.' Itachi thought to himself. Itachi glanced around, then continued on twords the hill.

_Who calls on you now?_

_Who calls on you now?_

_Haven't you heard_

_Mmm, what the leaves whisper?_

"Itachi!" A dark voice growled from the top of the hill, seeing him come closer.

"Sasuke." Itachi said quietly, seeing his little brother standing there, waiting for him.

_We've been seeking the truth_

_The ancient songs of man_

_Haven't you heard_

_Mmm, what the leaves whisper?_

_We've been seeking the truth the ancient songs of man_  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Review :) (:


	24. Wasteland

I don't own Naruto, 10 Years or the song Wasteland in any way. This is just for fun. Warnings? Just that this chapter will probably be shorter than the others, so I will make the next chapter longer.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hinata kept up with Kisame who kept moving faster and faster through the trees. Hinata kept watch on Kisames directions, in case she ended up losing sight of him though she had no intentions of letting him vanish on her.

_Change my attempt good intentions..._

'I won't let them kill each other..... Itachi you idiot! What were you thinking?' Hinata thought to herself. Kisame glanced back at Hinata and faintly smirked. 'Good at least she can keep up.' Kisame thought to himself, as he lept off of another tree branch. A moment later Hinata lept off the same tree branch, following Kisame.

_Crouched over_

_You were not there_

_Living in fear_

_But signs were not really that scarce_

_Obvious tears_

_And I will not_

_Hide you through this_

_I want you to help_

_Please see_

_The bleeding heart perched on my shirt_

***Flashback*** Hinatas father threw plates, cups, and all kinds of dishes at Hinata screaming at her how useless and pathetic she was. Hinata curled into herself, crying, and wishing her mother was still alive. Hinatas father kicked Hinata, and she looked up at him with cold, vacant, almost lifeless eyes. Hinata remembered seeing the almost scared and tense look her father had on his face before he stormed out of the room. ***Flashback*** "Where did you get these bruises?" Itachi asked, seeing her outside he next day. Hinata had tried to cover up her bruises, but it had failed miserably. "I-I'm c-clumsy t-that's all." Hinata said sounding scared. "You're a horrible liar." Itachi said, wiping the make up off and finding the bruise was worse than he thought. "Your father, he's been hurting you hasen't he Hinata?" Itachi asked softly. "W-Why d-do you c-care so much?" Hinata asked, hugging herself and shaking. "You and Sasuke are all that matter to me, that's why." Itachi said, and pulled Hinata gently to him, hugging her.

_Die, withdraw_

_Hide in cold sweat_

_Quivering lips_

_Ignore remorse_

_Naming a kid, living wasteland_

_This time you've tried_

_All that you can turning you red_

***Flashback*** Hinata was really sick, to the point of where she felt to weak to get out of bed. Hinata was soaked in a cold sweat, shaking and shivering no matter how she tried to bundle herself up under her blankets. Hinatas father didn't bother to bring more blankets, bring her a wash cloth, help her out of bed, send someone to help her with a warm bath, bring her food, or something warm to drink or anything but neither did Neji and Hanabi was too young to walk yet. "Who?" Hinatas father asked from a little ways outside Hinatas room. "Oh her? She may as well be dead." Hinatas father said coldly. Hinata closed her eyes, wishing she didn't have a heart so she wouldn't be hurting so much as tears spilled seemingly endlessly from her eyes.

_Change my attempt good intentions_

_Should I, could I_

_Here we are with your obsession_

_Should I, could I_

***Flashback*** "You pathetic excuse of living clay.......... why are you so obsessed with the Uchiha boys? Do you like them? You're a filthy little being sleeping around already." Hinatas father said, then kicked Hinata across the room. Hinata hit her head hard against the wall, and sat there trying to figure out what just happened. Hinatas father picked Hinata up by the collar of her kimono, and slapped her across the face. "I wish you would die, then Hanabi would be my rightful heir and I wouldn't have to see your mothers face again. Curse you for looking like her, and stealing her from me!!" Her father snapped and threw Hinata down a long, stone flight of stairs. Hinata covered her head, and blacked out. Once Hinata woke up, she felt intense pain and couldn't move until Neji got home and helped her to her room, tending to her injuries and assuming she was clumsy.

_Crowned hopeless_

_The article read living wasteland_

_This time you've tried_

_All that you can turning you red_

_but I will not_

_Hide you through this_

_I want you to help_

***Flashback*** Hinata was 13, and it was only then after their sparring match Neji noticed something wasn't right. The usually genius Hyuga had been clueless for years. "Hinata, what happened?" Neji asked, watching her suspiciously. "N-Nothing." Hinata said, looking away and nervously fidgeting. Neji walked to Hinata and noticed many scars over scars, bruises, as well as large hand prints and finger grippings on her. "Who did this to you? How long Hinata?" Neji asked in a soft and concerned voice. Hinata kept her eyes on the ground, afraid her emotions would betray her. "Don't tell me........... was it Uncle? That day I found you on the bottom of the stairs was it the first time?" Neji asked, watching Hinata his voice was harder now due to anger. Hinata shook her head no. "That piece of filth." Neji growled, clenching his fists. "Y-You must not d-do anything N-Neji." Hinata said, placing her hands on one of his. "Why shouldn't I?" Neji growled. "H-Hanabi, y-you and I w-wouldn't have a place t-to stay. H-Hanabi would b-be taken a-away, and w-we would be k-kicked out of our v-village." Hinata said quietly. Neji growled, hating that Hinata had a point.

_Change my attempt good intentions_

_Should I, could I_

_Here we are with your obsession_

_Should I, could I_

***Flashback*** A little Hinata noticed her little sister crying. Hinata glanced around, then picked up Hanabi. Hanabi stopped crying and looked all wide eyed in wonder at Hinata. Hinata smiled at Hanabi. "I will always be there for you my little sister." Hinata whispered, then put Hanabi down and hid as her father came in the room.

_Heave the silver hollow sliver_

_Piercing through another victim_

_Turn and tremble be judgmental_

_Ignorant to all the symbols_

_Blind the face with beauty paste_

_Eventually you'll one day know_

***Flashback*** Hinatas father repeatedly stabbed Hinata with a silver dagger. Hinata was trembling, so much blood and so much pain. "You're nothing but a coward, always weak, spineless, and pathetic not worthy of being a Hyuga." Hinatas father said coldly. Hinata gave a sad small smile. 'I could say the same, but since I can't I will just think it.' Hinata thought to herself, her eyes becoming colder, more vacant, and more distant than usual though her father was ignoring what he saw. Hinatas father pushed Hinata into a vase, and walked away, leaving Hinata in her own blood. Hanabi who was around 7 or so now noticed this and clenched her fists, sick of seeing her older sister abused so much all the time since as long as she could remember. 'One day you'll pay!' Hanabi thought to herself, glaring defiantly at her father. ***End Flashbacks***

_Change my attempt good intentions_

_Limbs tied, skin tight_

_Self inflicted his perdition_

Kisame stopped, seeing the hill just ahead. "Not much farther now." Kisame said, as Hinata flew past him, heading right twords the hill. 'She is one determined girl, I'll give her that much. Now for the real question, will it be enough to save Itachi? I guess I will find out' Kisame thought to himself with a small smirk, as he began to walk twords the hill.

_Should I, could I_

_Change my attempt good intentions_

_Should I, could I_

_Should I, could I_  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Reviews please


	25. Love and Truth

I don't own Naruto, Yui, or the Song Love and Truth. This is Just for fun.

**BlackWerewolfOfPurpleRoses**: You will see if I am a cruel author and kill off Itachi or not (Like the manga/anime)

**Warnings**: **Some spoilers** **for the final battle between Itachi and Sasuke**  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hinata noticed the hill top explode from the building. A bunch of dark smoke covered the buildings top and Hinata noticed Sasuke and Itachi still fighting, though Itachi looked to be hurt more than he would let onto anyways. Itachi sent a fireball at Sasuke, who had shielded himself from it with something similar to a wing that came out of his back. Sasuke stood up, then Itachi and Sasuke threw fireball Justus at each other, canceling them out. Itachi opened his eye that had been closed, blood ran from it. "Amaterasu." Itachi said quietly. A wave of black came at Sasuke who looked surprised by it. Itachi closed his eye, and the black wave vanished. Sasuke began running and Itachi watched him. Itachi opened his eye again and another black wave came at Sasuke. Sasuke kept running but the black wave caught up to him, grabbing and seemingly eating away at his wing. Sasuke growled in pain on the ground, and Itachi began walking twords Sasuke. 'Be strong brother.' Itachi thought to himself. Sasuke seemed to be burnt everywhere, and Itachi knelt down placing a hand on his head. The substitution melted into a crack, and Sasuke stood inside under that crack.

_I'm thinking about you so much…time doesn't stop for me_

_My empty heart still can't find your feelings_

Sasuke smirked, and took his other form (With the black marking on his face, long claws, etc I haven't seen what he looks like fully transformed). Itachi, still not fully healed from the black tar like poison in his body was still up there coughing up blood now. Itachi placed a hand over his bleeding eye, panting from being exhausted. "Fire style: Fire Jutsu!" Sasuke said, and something similar to a fire dragon came up at Itachi who barley had time to jump out of the way. Itachi landed on his feet, and the fire dragon came at him again, making Itachi dodge again. Itachi landed on his knee, before a giant hole while panting still. Sasuke who was directly below, and Itachis sight was also panting from being a little tired. Sasuke went back to his usual self, no black markings or claws or anything. "This will most likely be my last jutsu." Sasuke said calmly. Itachi watched Sasuke. "You're out of chakra." Itachi said plainly.

"Do you really think I came here unprepared to kill you?" Sasuke asked, standing up and glaring at Itachi. Thunder began to roar in the dark skies above, and lightening dazzled the sky. Itachis black wave flames were all over the hill. "This jutsu is just like Amaterasu. It's impossible to dodge." Itachi said, watching Sasuke. "With this technique lightening will strike down from the heavens." Sasuke said with confidence, and a small smirk on his face. "And all I have to do is drive it's power right into that thick skull of yours." Sasuke said coldly, as lightening covered his hand and surrounded him, while still blazing in the sky. "Kirin." Sasuke said, looking twords the sky. "Come!!" Sasuke said, sounding like someone ordering his soldiers around. A lightening dragon with red eyes came from the sky with a loud roar. Itachi gasped, looking a bit surprised. 'Nicely done brother.' Itachi thought to himself. "Vanish with the thunder." Sasuke growled, and the dragon roared again. The dragon went back up into the sky, then came down at Itachi. Itachi faintly smiled and closed his eyes.

_I can never draw the same picture twice_

_But my emotions are just repeating over and over again_

Itachi looked wide eyed when he opened his eyes again, nothing had hit him though Kisame was on the ground in front of him. "Kisame." Itachi said, sounding surprised. "Itachi, sorry there wont be another time." Kisame said with a small smile, before hitting the ground no life was left in him. "Useless." Sasuke growled, and made hand signals. "Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke growled and aimed it at Itachi who was still watching his former friend lay lifeless on the ground in disbelief.

_Let me listen to your "love song."_

_I stared at your profile_

_I want to know about you, now that I've met you_

Itachi looked up seeing the oncoming fireball, only to see Hinata stand in the way and block it with her sword that was covered in black flames. "Hinata?" Sasuke asked sounding surprised as the flames cleared away. Sasuke looked at her headband and noticed a scratch through the Leaf Village sign. "So you're a criminal too now? No different than Itachi?......" Sasuke asked, watching Hinata though questioning himself about her. Rain began falling from the sky, and Hinata faintly smiled. "Not a criminal, neither of us. I protected myself, and Itachi protected you." Hinata said softly. "Lies!" Sasuke growled, pulling out his sword. "No, Itachi was ordered to kill your family, and you along with them. Itachi wanted your life spared, so he found a way to let you live his only little brother." Hinata said, and blocked Sasukes attack. "I kept him only for his eyes." Itachi said, looking at Hinata and Sasuke sword fighting. "Dammit Itachi! Why can't you ever say what you mean?!" Hinata growled twords him, then focused on Sasuke again. "You should be the one telling him this!" Hinata snapped at Itachi. Itachi faintly smirked knowing what Hinata was saying was the truth. "Sasuke." Hinata said with a small smile as he came at her again.

"Your brother risked everything to protect us, and the Leaf Village!" Hinata said, blocking Sasukes sword strikes with her own sword. "Your father is the one to blame!" Hinata said, pushing Sasuke back. "No he is not!" Sasuke growled, running at Hinata. "Your brother had no choice, he had to join ANBU at your fathers bidding, so he became a double agent! That is why he ended up killing your family, not because of a grudge or something petty like that!" Hinata snapped, blocking Sasukes attack again. "You don't know anything!" Sasuke growled angerly. 'How does she know all of this?' Itachi asked himself, looking at Hinata with a bit of surprise. "The Village used him, but he didn't care about that, he only wanted you Sasuke his younger brother to be left alive in exchange!" Hinata said, watching the emotions in Sasukes eyes. "Don't play with me you stupid girl!" Sasuke growled. "Listen to me idiot, the 3rd Hokage and your brother tried to make a peaceful end but time ran out and Itachi didn't have a choice. So much happened that if the Village of the Leaf had done anything to us, Itachi had information he could use against them in villages that hated the Leaf." Hinata said, as Sasuke pushed her back. "LIAR!!" Sasuke roared. ***Flashback*** "Now that you're here perhaps you could change the future." Deidara said with a small smile to Hinata. ***End Flashback***

_No matter how lonely I get, I have a feeling we'll meet again_

_I don't need a reason; I know I can't turn back_

_With the way it is now_

_I'll just become a part of your memory, right?_

_My emotions shone like the depths of tears…_

"Sasuke....." Hinata said softly, and watched as Sasuke ran at her again. Hinata dropped her sword, and closed her eyes with a small sad smile. "Do you really believe I could hurt those I consider friends? Do you honestly believe Itachi would really hurt you without reason?" Hinata asked, and opened her eyes. Sasukes emotions were cracking and his eyes shown them all clearly. Sasukes sword was merely a half inch from Hinatas forehead. "Sasuke...." Itachi said, looking over at his younger brother. Sasuke looked sadly over at Itachi. "Is what she says the truth?" Sasuke asked, eying Itachi. "Sasuke." Itachi said, looking a little surprised. "**IS WHAT SHE SAYS THE TRUTH?! ANSWER ME DAMMIT!!**" Sasuke snapped.

_Let me listen to your "love song." Your profile…_

_I understand there's a person you're gazing at right in front of you but…_

Itachi lowered his head with a small smile, and nodded once. Sasuke dropped his sword, and held his head in his hands everything was all too much to take at once. Itachi coughed up more blood, and Sasukes eyes widened seeing his brother so sick. "Itachi!!" Hinata gasped and ran to him. "You're still not fully healed...." Hinata said quietly, and took out the last antidote, injecting it into Itachi. Hinata leaned forward and whispered something into Itachis ear, then looked back seeing someone run at Sasuke. "Sasuke!" Hinata gasped and ran forward, pushing Sasuke out of the way and taking the hit for him. "H-Hinata?" Sasuke gasped and looked at them. "Hinata!" Itachi gasped, and stood up officialy out of his daze.

_Please give me wings and believe that, just as with this song_

_I swear_

_I've decided to accept all the past_

_I hum the "love song"…I want to touch your smiling face_

'What did she say to me?' Itachi thought to himself. ***Flashback*** "Itachi can't you feel the change of chakra inside of me? I carry the life of our child within me now." Hinata whispered, placing his hand on her stomach. ***End Flashback*** Itachi walked forward, and Sasuke grabbed his sword. "Sasuke, this is my fight..... take care of Hinata." Itachi said angerly. "Brother...." Sasuke said, sounding surprised. "Madara." Itachi growled. "Madara?" Sasuke asked, looking back. 'The one who tried to use my brother for his own purposes, and kill everything that has kept me here.' Itachi thought to himself, and prepared himself for a fight seeing Madara look at him. "Why aren't you dead?!!" Madara growled, clenching his fists. Itachi just gave a small smirk, and amusement flashed in his eyes for a second seeing Madaras outraged expression.

_Even though I know that there's someone you're gazing at_

_My "love song" never ends - I've already met you_

_…It never will end…_  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alright you know the drill, other than that sad to say I am almost done with this story, and perhaps I will post a sequel sometime :)


	26. Ignorance

I don't own Naruto, Paramore, or the song Ignorance in any way. This is just for fun.

**BlackWerewolfOfPurpleRoses** this chapter is for you, since you requested this song hope you like the chapter  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Madara growled angerly and ran screaming at Itachi. "How can you not be dead?!!" Madara yelled, aiming a punch at Itachi who just dodged it. "You're supposed to be dead!!" Madara yelled again, aiming a kick at Itachi who dodged it again. Itachi faintly smirked at Madaras pathetic attempts to hit him again. "Sasuke..." Madara growled, glancing at Sasuke who was holding Hinata. "Why the hell didn't you finish him off like you were supposed to?" Madara snapped, only to be punched in the face by Itachi. "You're right, he was supposed to, but he didn't and that is his choice." Itachi said plainly without any emotion in his voice. "Bastard!!" Madara angerly snapped and came at Itachi again only to be kicked back into a tree.

_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me_

_Well, I guess I'll make my own way_

_It's a circle, a mean cycle_

_I can't excite you anymore_

Madara stood up, glaring at Itachi. "You. Cannot. Defeat. Me." Madara said coldly. Itachi just gave a small smirk, provoking Madara again. "You. Will. Die." Madara said coldly, as Itachis smirk grew a little. "All 3 of you!!" Madara yelled. Itachis face went back to being cold and unreadable as he suddenly vanished. "Where the hell did he go?" Madara asked himself, glancing around himself. Itachi came from above and kicked Madara almost off the cliffs edge. Madara caught himself in time and glared harshly at Itachi. "You tried to kill me, I'll make you regret it." Madara said irritatedly. "So you've been telling me." Itachi said sounding bored.

_Where's your gavel? Your jury?_

_What's my offense this time?_

_You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me_

_Well, sentence me to another life_

"You hypocrite! You wont have your life by the time I am through with you!!" Madara said, charging at Itachi once again. Itachi began dodging Madaras punches and kicks, then more punches and kicks from Madaras shadow clones. "You're too easy to anticipate." Itachi said coldly and easily took care of the shadow clones with some kunai. (Kunai = throwing knives for those of you who don't know this) Itachi lept forward, and kicked Madara sending him flying.

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_

_I don't wanna feel your pain_

_When you swear it's all my fault_

_'Cause you know we're not the same_

_No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same_

"Itachi please spare me, help me up." Madara said from where he was hanging on the hill/cliffs edge with one looked up with pain, and anger in his eyes. "No." Itachi said coldly. "No? What do you mean no? It's you're fault I am stuck here!" Madara barked. "Why do you do this, is it because we aren't the same though we are both Uchihas?" Madara asked calmly, looking up at Itachi. "No, we aren't the same." Itachi said, stepping on Madaras hand. Madara growled and blasted Itachi backwards only to find out it was just a shadow clone.

_We're the friends who stuck together_

_We wrote our names in blood_

_But I guess you can't accept that the change is good_

_It's good, it's good_

Hinata looked over at Itachi and faintly smiled, and Sasuke was holding her. "Hinata will you be alright?" Sasuke asked, looking down at her. "I'm fine." Hinata said, and decided to watch the fight. Sasuke looked up, and also looked in the direction the battle was taking place.

Madara had lept back up the cliff flaring up his Mangekyo Sharingan. (I don't know what his attack would be, so I leave it to your imagination). Itachi smirked a little. 'This could be interesting.'Itachi thought to himself, activating his Mangekyo Sharingan. A skeleton began to form behind Itachi along with many bright orange flames. "Susano'o." Itachi said calmly, and let his creature go forward. Madaras creature came at Itachis but was crushed.

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

Madaras eyes widened in disbelief. Hinata stood up, smirking a little at Madara. Only then, did Madara notice Itachis creature was combined with the 10 tails. "Her! She is the master of the 10 tails??!! Impossible!!" Madara yelled and charged at Hinata this time.

_You treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

"You shouldn't have let your guard down." Itachi said plainly, and Madara with his dark sword. Madara chuckled, then gasped as Hinatas sword was thrown at him, and stabbed into him. Madara screamed, then Itachi jumped out of the way as his Sharingan creature hit Madara, leaving just a huge crater behind. "The one who is dead, is you." Itachi said coldly to the spot Madara just was, then turned away.

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_This is the best thing that could've happened_

_Any longer and I wouldn't have made it_

_It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture_

_I'm just a person but you can't take it_

Itachi walked over to Sasuke and Hinata. Hinata recalled the phoenix to her, then smiled a little at Itachi. Itachi noticed her swaying, and picked up Hinata. "Sorry, Hinata but you need to sleep." Itachi said and used his Sharingan to put her to sleep. "Brother?" Sasuke asked, and Itachi noticed Sasuke had ripped his shirt to bandage Hinatas wound. "So it appears we will have another Uchiha in 9 months brother." Itachi said, and walked ahead. Sasuke faintly smiled. 'It's no wonder Itachi went berserk.' Sasuke thought to himself, and followed after Itachi.

_The same tricks that, that once fooled me_

_They won't get you anywhere_

_I'm not the same kid from your memory_

_Well, now I can fend for myself_

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_

_I don't wanna feel your pain_

_When you swear it's all my fault_

_'Cause you know we're not the same_

_No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same_

"Sasuke, it's time we found a place to call home." Itachi said plainly. "But?" Sasuke asked. "It will be up to you if you decide to come with me, or stay behind in the Leaf Village. The Leaf Village if you return would most likely celebrate you as a hero for killing me since they don't know I am still alive." Itachi said calmly. Sasuke nodded once, and kept following Itachi. "I will go with the two of you." Sasuke said, wondering what the future would be like now that he had his big brother, and childhood friend back. Plus, in a while a little Uchiha would be running around wherever they were. Itachi gave a small nod of approval and continued leading the way, the rain was still falling, and Hinata was still sleeping, bundled up in Itachis old Akatsuki cape.

_Yeah, we used to stick together_

_We wrote our names in blood_

_But I guess you can't accept that the change is good_

_It's good, it's good_

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Please do Review :)**


	27. Epilogue: Forever Love and Truth

I again Do not own Naruto, Yui, or the Song (Ending song to the fight after Itachis fight with Sasuke on the anime) or the song Love and Truth (In English or Japanese) (And by the way welcome to the Epilouge....... sorry to say its the last chapter...... ^_^ Hope you enjoy, it sure has been fun making this story)

**Thank you again to my awesome reviewers.**

**Darth-Taisha**: Yes lots of ideas, and busyness ^_^ But the story is so much fun to not be busy

**BlackWerewolfOfPurpleRoses**: I am glad you liked the chapter I dedicated to you

**SolaceInTheRain**: You like to hug a lot don't you? Thank you for your kind reviews

**StormyIceEyes**: Thank you as well for your reviews and opinions  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hinata woke up again, hearing the baby cry. Hinata was about to get up, when she heard it stop. Itachi opened an eye, and watched as Hinata got up, and walked to the room the baby was in. A young girl around 5 was holding the baby, and feeding it. The girl had long black hair back in a ponytail, her eyes were red but had the white pupiless area. The girl wore a grey sweatshirt, black pants, and white socks. The baby was wearing a blue full one piece outfit with light blue flower petal designs going up the legs. Hinata gave a small smile at her 2 daughters, seeing them together. The baby turned her head and looked at Hinata with her white pupiless eyes that had a hint of red behind the white. Hinatas smile grew. "Mother." The 5 year old greeted. "Good Morning." Hinata said, and walked over to check the temperature of the bottle. "Not to worry, dad showed me what to do and how long to warm it so I could feed my little sister." The 5 year old said quietly. 'Clever Itachi.' Hinata thought to herself, and nodded in reply to her oldest daughter.

_Konna ni omotte iru Jikan wa tomatte kurenai_

_Karappo no kokoro wa anata no kimochi wo mada mitsukerarenai_

Hinata sleepily walked back to her room, and snuggled up to Itachi who again opened his eye. Itachi noticed it was Hinata snuggling up to him, and closed his eye again. 'Sometimes our daughter likes to climb into our bed.' Itachi thought to himself, and drapped an arm over Hinata who seemed to be more than content where she was. "How are they?" Itachi asked quietly, not even opening his eyes. "Good, seems you taught our oldest well with the bottle." Hinata said, glancing back at Itachi. "Aa." Itachi answered, opening an eye a little ways. 'Our oldest huh? She acts a lot like I did at her age.' Itachi thought to himself.

_Onaji e wo nido to egaku koto wa dekinai no ni_

_Atashi no kanjou wa tada kurikaeshite bakari_

***Flashback*** Hinata looked surprised when her contractions started with her first child, though she didn't know how contractions felt or what they were at the time. Itachi strangely enough knew what they were like, due to seeing his mother have them before she had Sasuke. Almost 24 hours later, and an hour of pushing their first daughter was born. Hinata was handed her daughter, and fell asleep. The nurses took their daughter, and handed her to Itachi. Itachi was smiling from under his shadowy hair, watching his newborn daughter sleep. ***Flashback*** "Am I really going to have a sister?" Their oldest asked Hinata, placing a hand on Hinatas stomach. "Yes." Hinata said with a smile. "What are you going to name her?" The oldest asked, and Hinata leaned forward whispering the name to their oldest daughter. ***Flashback*** After her sister was born, the oldest daughter was more than happy to sit down holding her baby sister. Itachi gave a small smile remembering when his first was born and how he got to hold her, then an old past memory of sneaking into Sasukes room and holding him as a baby many times. ***Flashback*** "Were here little one." Hinata whispered to her baby, as they came back to where they lived now (The old Akatsuki place).

_"Ai no uta" wo kikasete yo sono yokogao mitsumeta_

_Anata no koto shiritai yo mou deatte shimatta no_

***Flashback*** Hinata walked in the bedroom, and noticed her oldest and youngest cuddled up together on a bunch of blankets on the floor. 'Too cute.' Hinata thought to herself, and walked away leaving them to sleep. ***Flashback*** "Dad how long do I warm up a bottle to feed my sister?" The oldest asked Itachi. Itachi wrote down directions so it would be impossible to not know what you were doing, then handed the piece of paper to his daughter and headed back to bed. "Thank you." His oldest said kind of quietly, and went to make a bottle up for her little sister. ***Flashback*** Itachi was more than happy Hinata had survived the battle, and the sword would in her stomach had healed not effecting their child at all. Itachi watched as Hinata slept, and as soon as he fell asleep Sasuke walked in. Sasuke decided he would stay awake and keep watch since his brother haden't slept in days due to being worried about Hinata and their unborn child. 'And to think he had the nerve to tease me calling me "Uncle Sasuke." ' Sasuke thought to himself, with half of an amused smirk. 'Guess I'll get used to it.' Sasuke thought to himself. ***Flashback*** "Itachi, I decided to go back to the Leaf Village." Sasuke said, once Itachis and Hinatas oldest daughter was around 3. Itachi nodded. "Just be carefull." Itachi said quietly. Sasuke nodded, and walked twords the door. "I will be back." Sasuke said quietly, and left. 'I know you will.' Itachi thought to himself.

_Donna ni sabishikute mo mata aeru ki ga shite iru kara_

_Riyuu nante iranai hiki kaesenai koto wo shitte iru_

***Flashback*** Itachi walked into the bedroom he heard a scream from. Itachi found his daughter who was around 4 at the time staring blankly at the wall. Itachis daughter turned her head, and looked at Itachi sadly. Itachi walked over to her and held her. "Papa, I had a bad dream...... so much blood everywhere it wouldn't go away...... you and momma were dead and I couldn't do anything to help..... so much blood..... why did their have to be so much blood?" His oldest said in a whisper. 'Could be a warning of things to come, I know when I was her age I had those kinds of dreams..... then look what I became.' Itachi thought to himself. "Get some sleep, it was just a dream it doesn't mean anything." Itachi said as he began to walk away. Itachi sighed and looked back. "On second thought come with me, you can sleep with us tonight." Itachi said, taking his daughters hand and leading her down the hall. ***Flashback*** "Did you know I was born when there was a horrible storm out in the middle of the night?" Their oldest daughter asked their youngest daughter. "You were born in the morning, and in warm weather too." Their oldest daughter said, still talking to her little sister.

_Kono mama ja wasuremono ni natte shimau desho?_

_Atashi no kanjou wa namida no oku kagayaita_

***Flashback*** Their oldest daughter was crawling around until she found the table. Itachis and Hinatas daughter managed to pull herself up and stand up on her own for the first time. Hinata was asleep, and Itachi was looking out the window, lost in thought. "Pa......pa." She managed to say, watching him. Itachi whipped around with wide eyes. Itachi smiled a little. 'That's my daughter.' Itachi thought to himself, and walked over to her. ***Flashback*** It wasn't even Hinata who talked Sasuke and Itachi out of thinking carving pumpkins was a dumb idea. Itachis 3 year old daughter had her uncle and father wrapped around her finger. "Please?? It'll be fun!!" She said with a huge, goofy smile. Itachi smirked, and Sasuke chuckled both of them deciding one pumpkin couldn't hurt. ***Flashback*** At the age of 4 their first born daughter was missing, Itachi became anxious. Hinata was frantically searching everywhere. Itachi had found their daughter under her bed, sleeping. 'Thought so, I used to do that too.' Itachi thought to himself, and pulled her out from under the bed. Hinata came in and smiled in relief. ***Flashback*** "Papa can you teach me what to do? How to make my eyes work like yours?" Their first born at the age of 3 1/2 asked. "When you're older." Itachi said with a chuckle at how eager his daughter was to learn.

_"Ai no uta" wo kikasete yo sono yokogao sono saki ni_

_Anata ga ima mitsumeteru hito ga iru to wakatte mo_

***Flashback*** "What is that nasty smelling stuff?" a 3 year old version of their first born asked. "Sake." Hinata said, and continued drinking what was in her small cup. "When your older." Itachi said from behind. Their oldest rolled her eyes, and walked out of the room. Itachi faintly smirked, knowing she was thinking 'I'm too little for anything!!' ***Flashback*** Hinata and her 4 year old daughter made snow angels, then snow people. Their daughter had put the carrot noses in place, while Itachi was convinced by Hinata to place the coal in the snow people for eyes, mouths and buttons. 'How do I let myself get talked into this?' Itachi thought to himself, then smiled a little at hearing his daughters laughter as she chased snowflakes around. ***End Flashbacks***

_Tsubasa wo kudasai to shinjite utau you ni atashi datte chikau yo_

_Kako no zenbu uke ireru tte kimeta_

Itachi smiled, and moved some hair out of Hinatas face, watching her sleep peacefully. "I love you little sunshine." Itachi said quietly, and held her close to him. Hinata smiled hearing Itachi say that to her. "I love you too." Hinata said, not caring if he now knew she was awake still or not.

_"Ai no uta" wo kuchizusamu sono egao ni furetai_

_Anata ga ima mitsumeteru hito ga iru to wakatte mo_

***Flash Forward 10 Years*** The oldest was leaning against a tree, her fathers sword in hand. The oldest opened her cold eyes, and pulled the sword from it's sheath. 'I am going to kill those bastards...... the ones who took our family from us.......' She thought to herself, glancing over at her sleeping sister. 'We were happy once but that hasn't been for 5 years now.' She thought and walked over to her little sister, gently waking her up. "Time for us to go." The oldest said. "Kay." The youngest said, and stood up following behind her sister in the snow. 'I will follow you to the ends of the earth big sister.' The youngest thought to herself with a small smile on her face.

_"Ai no uta" wa owaranai mou deatte shimatta no_

_...Owaranai ...Love & Truth_  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Reviews are always awesome, and let me know if any of you would like a sequel I could try an arrange that if any one is interested and if not I will leave this story as it is without a sequel.


End file.
